Parce qu'il fallait que ce soit toi
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: Amelia Matthew était une jeune sorcière comme toutes les autres. C'était une adolescente comme les autres. Sa vie tournait autour des cours, de ses amis. Et de ce garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris qui la faisait chavirer malgré elle.
1. Chapitre 1

_Ce matin là, je me souviens avoir été aveuglée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers mes rideaux. je refermais les yeux, enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller, remontant ma couverture au dessus de ma tête. Je soupirai profondément, j'allais peut-être pouvoir me rendormir._  
><em>Puis c'est là que je l'ai entendu. Un léger "tac-tac" distinct, cristallin, à peine audible. Je tournai la tête vers la droite, direction d'où provenait ce bruit qui commençait légèrement à m'agacer. Je fixai la fenêtre de ma chambre, derrière laquelle se trouvait un majestueux hiboux qui me fixait de ses grands yeux ambrés.<em>

_Je me souviens m'être levée d'un bond, me précipitant pour permettre à l'oiseau d'entrer. D'un battement d'aile, il se retrouva au sommet de ma commode et hulula doucement. A sa patte, une lettre cachetée que je m'empressais de détacher._

_J'avais presque oublié._

_Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais 11 ans._

_Je m'appelle Amelia Matthew, et je viens d'être admise à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !_

_**...**_

Assise par terre au milieu d'un amas de livres et de parchemins en tous genres, une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclé et bruns se retenait pour ne pas pouffer devant ce qu'elle venait de trouver. Son journal intime de petite fille! Elle le feuilleta lentement, se remémorant l'époque joyeuse et insouciante de l'enfance. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages, elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle avait eu une vie, avant. Avant Poudlard, avant ses amis, avant ses peines de cœur. Avant lui.  
>Elle essuya une larme alors qu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte.<p>

"Amy! Regarde moi ce bazar! Tu étais censée ranger ta chambre, pas la rendre encore pire! Une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses chatons"

La dénommée Amy gloussa légèrement. C'est vrai qu'ainsi, sa chambre ressemblait plus à Tchernobyl qu'à une chambre.

"Désolée maman, je suis tombée sur mes vieilles affaires de quand j'étais petite, ça m'a rendue quelque peu nostalgique."

Sa mère soupira. Elle se pencha pour ramasser une photo qui trainait par terre, où elle pu voir sa fille accompagnée d'une enfant rousse ayant le même âge. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Ah, qu'est-ce que vous étiez mignonnes, à l'époque! Vous avez bien grandi!"

"Mais je suis toujours mignonne!" s'écria Amy d'un air faussement outré.

L'adolescente se leva précipitamment et trottina jusqu'à sa mère pour jeter un coup d'œil à la photo.

"Mais c'est vrai qu'on était mignonne", admit-elle en souriant. "C'était la première photo qu'on a prise ensemble, lors de notre première année!"

Amy observa l'image des deux enfants un peu plus intensément. Elle et son amie se tenaient par la taille, un grand sourire aux lèvre, et se jetaient de temps à autres de petits regards complices. Car oui, les fillettes sur la photo bougeaient. Levant son regard vers celui de sa mère, Amy remarqua comme ses yeux brillaient. Cela fit apparaître un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Sa mère était toujours autant fascinée par tout ce qui était magique, et cela depuis que son père lui avait avoué son secret : il était un sorcier.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça", lança alors la mère d'un air déterminé, "mais tu as du travail, jeune fille! Je vais bientôt commencer à préparer le dîner, j'aurais aimé que tu finisses de ranger avant qu'on ne mange."

Elle tendit la photo à sa fille. A l'arrière, on pouvait lire "_Lily & Amy 25/12/1971_".

**_..._**

Elles s'étaient rencontrées en première année, dans le train qui les menaient à Poudlard. Amelia, après avoir enlacé une dernière fois ses parents, avait hissé tant bien que mal sa lourde valise à bord du train, et avait fini par s'installer dans un compartiment vide. Étant encore trop petite à l'époque pour atteindre les filets à bagages placés au dessus des banquettes, elle cala ses affaires sous le siège où elle s'était assise. A côté de la fenêtre, dans le sens de la marche. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait à prendre le train.

A travers la vitre, elle vit sa mère et son père lui faire de grands signes auxquels elle répondit avec un grand sourire. Sa mère semblait sur le point de pleurer. Cela fendit le cœur de la fillette. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'abandonner ainsi sa mère moldue, qui n'était de ce fait pas vraiment préparée à devoir laisser partir ainsi sa fille chérie pendant dix longs mois.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par de petits coups frappés derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se trouva alors nez à nez avec une fille de son âge, apparemment perdue. Ses cheveux d'un roux foncé étaient noués en deux tresses qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, tandis que ses yeux vert la fixaient d'un air un peu gêné.

"Euh, salut..." hésita la rousse, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. "Est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir ici?" demanda-t-elle en désignant la place face à Amelia.

"Oui, pas de problème", lui répondit la fillette brune en adressant un sourire radieux à sa nouvelle camarade.

La fille rousse lui rendit son sourire et tira sa valise jusqu'à l'intérieur du compartiment, avant de s'installer contre la fenêtre.

"Je m'appelle Amelia Matthew, et toi?"

"Lily Evans."

"Ravie de te rencontrer, Lily!"

La petite fille aux yeux verts lui adressa un léger sourire. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise, comme si elle ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

"Tu es en première année?" Demanda Amelia, histoire d'engager la conversation.

"Oui, toi aussi?"

"Yep!" lança la brune avec enthousiaste. "Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça!"

"Ah oui? Moi j'ignorais que j'étais une sorcière jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre."

A cette époque, Lily ignorait encore la chance qu'elle avait eu ce jour là. La chance d'être tombée sur quelqu'un comme Amelia. Quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas sur ses origines.

"Tu viens d'une famille de moldus? Ma mère aussi est moldue, mais comme mon père est un sorcier, je savais que j'allais finir par recevoir ma lettre!"

Lily tiqua. "Mol... Moldu?"

"Ah, oui, c'est un mot pour désigner les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Ça a dû vachement te surprendre de recevoir ta lettre, non?"

Lily scruta la fille en face d'elle. Elle parlait à une vitesse folle, et avec un tel aplomb.

"Oh ça, oui! Tout le monde était surpris! On n'a pas compris pourquoi une chouette tapait sur le carreau de la cuisine! On a bien dû mettre dix minutes avant réagir."

"Et ça allait, tes parents étaient contents?"

Sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte, la locomotive du Poudlard Express activa sa machine et le train commença à entamer sa marche.

"Ils étaient très surpris", admit Lily, "mais le plus drôle c'est quand même quand la chouette a essayé de se poser sur la tête de ma sœur! J'en avais mal aux côtes tellement je riais!"

"Oh, tu as une sœur? Peut-être qu'elle sera aussi une sorcière!"

"Hum, je ne pense pas", souffla la rouquine avec ce qui semblait être de l'amertume dans la voix. "Elle a deux ans de plus que moi, alors..."

"Ah..." ajouta simplement Amelia, soudain mal à l'aise. Si elle avait passé ses onze ans, il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Le regard de Lily se perdit alors dans la contemplation de ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Amelia, gênée d'avoir lancé un sujet de conversation qui semblait mettre sa voisine mal à l'aise, se mit à observer son reflet dans la vitre du train.

Pour son âge, elle se trouvait un peu grande. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette et des joues un peu rondes. Ses cheveux bouclaient au dessus de sa tête et lui entouraient le visage. Elle trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un petit mouton noir. Elle espérait qu'ils finiraient par pousser pour ne plus ressembler à un caniche tout juste toiletté. Et ses yeux étaient d'un mélange subtil de bleu, de gris et de vert. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient magiques, soi disant qu'ils pouvaient changer de couleur en fonction de son humeur, du temps qu'il faisait ou encore de la couleur des vêtements qu'elle portait. Amelia n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, mais elle aimait bien ses yeux.

Elle tourna son regard vers Lily et l'observa avec attention. Elle aimait la couleur auburn de ses cheveux qui allait très bien avec le vert de ses yeux. On aurait dit des émeraudes tellement leur couleur était profonde. Son nez droit était parsemé de petites tâches de rousseur qui s'étendaient un peu partout sur ses joues et son front.

"Excuse-moi", lâcha Amelia sans prévenir, ce qui fit sursauter la fillette en face d'elle, "je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec mes histoires."

Lily lui adressa un sourire amical. Elle voyait à ses yeux que sa voisine semblait sincèrement désolée, et lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave en agitant la main.

"Et toi, tu as des frères ou des sœurs?" Lui demanda-t-elle en retour.

"Non, à mon grand regret", soupira la brune.

"Crois-moi, tu ne rates rien", la railla Lily.

Elles pouffèrent légèrement quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment.

"Salut les filles!" Lança le garçon qui venait de faire irruption. "Il vous reste de la place à ce que je vois! Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous?"

Il n'était pas très grand, les cheveux d'un noir profond et d'un désordre épouvantable, comme si se coiffer était une option. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors dans un sourire qui se voulait séducteur tandis que ses yeux marrons cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes rondes passaient sur Amelia avant de se figer sur Lily.

"Pas du tout", répondit Amelia en lui rendant son sourire.

Derrière lui, elle vit passer dans le couloir un autre garçon aux épais cheveux noirs, qui jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de leur compartiment avant de reprendre sa route.

Le jeune homme à lunette s'installa à côté de Lily après avoir lancé sa valise sur la banquette d'en face.

"Je me présente, James Potter, pour vous servir!" Annonça-t-il d'un air ravi en tendant sa main à Lily qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

"Amelia Matthew", répondit la brune sans perdre son sourire.

"Lily Evans", siffla la rousse en scrutant la main du garçon avant de la serrer sans vraiment de conviction.

"C'est un joli nom", siffla James, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, le regard toujours braqué sur sa voisine.

Amelia perdit peu à peu son sourire. Ce garçon ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence, et elle trouvait ça un peu vexant. Boudeuse, elle croisa les bras et fit mine de trouver le paysage qui défilait vraiment très captivant.

Le dénommé James Potter parla sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes, uniquement à Lily. Il lui raconta le jour où il reçu sa lettre, ses emplettes au Chemin de Traverses, la promesse de ses parents de lui offrir un balai dès qu'il passerait en deuxième année ("Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir notre propre balai dès la première année, c'est nul quand même!" râla-t-il.), son impatience d'arriver et de savoir dans quelle maison il sera envoyé, même s'il se doutait fortement qu'il irait à Gryffondor. Car il était un Potter! Et les Potter allaient à Gryffondor!

De temps à autres, Amelia jetait de petits coups d'œil rapide à Lily, qui semblait mal à l'aise de la proximité de James et de son incessant flot de paroles. La rousse lança un regard désolée à sa camarades, qui lui répondit d'un discret sourire navré.

Pourtant, à un moment, James se leva, annonçant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et qu'il se dépêchait de revenir, avant de sortir du compartiment en trombe. Les filles poussèrent à l'unisson un long soupir soulagé.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de parler!" Souffla Amelia en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière.

"Moi non plus", lui répondit Lily en se retenant de rouler des yeux. "Il est épuisant, à toujours parler comme ça!"

"C'est clair!" rit la brune avant de commencer une imitation du jeune garçon. "Oh et puis je suis trop fort, regarde comment mes muscles sont trop gonflés, ohohoh!" Dit-elle en prenant une voix excessivement grave et en gonflant ses biceps.

"Arrête!" Lança Lily en explosant de rire, pliée en deux. "Tu le fais trop bien!"

Les deux jeunes filles rirent ainsi jusqu'au retour de James, qui les regarda d'un air perplexe. Aurait-il raté quelque chose? A sa vue, les filles repartirent de plus belle dans leur fou rire, laissant le pauvre garçon complètement hagard.

**_..._**

Amy venait tout juste de finir de tout ranger. Posant le dernier morceaux de parchemin qui trainait sur son bureau, elle se laissa aller en arrière et s'étala de ton son long sur son lit. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait détester ranger! Mais maintenant, elle pouvait enfin s'accorder un peu de repos.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers un magazine, la voix de sa mère retentit dans toute la maison, annonçant l'heure du dîner. Amy poussa un râle de frustration avant de faire travailler ses abdos et de se lever avec difficultés. En passant devant son miroir, elle se regarda brièvement. Dans son vieux jogging et son pull trop large, elle trouva qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Ses cheveux bouclés partaient dans tous les sens et lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle soupira. Elle ressemblait toujours à un caniche humain. Ses vêtements amples cachaient les quelques rondeurs de son corps qu'elle trouvait disgracieuses. Elle aurait bien besoin de faire un peu de sport... Ou, au moins, de ne plus se jeter sur la nourriture comme la misère sur le pauvre monde. C'était décidé, elle allait enfin entamer son régime qu'elle se promettait de faire depuis deux ans! Elle sentait la motivation gagner tout son être quand elle entendit son père crier son nom afin qu'elle descende.

Malheureusement pour ses hanches, ses convictions et sa volonté s'envolèrent à peine l'odeur de pomme de terre et de rosbeef atteignirent ses narines.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il faisait déjà nuit quand le Poudlard Express arriva, au grand soulagement de Lily et Amelia, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Sentant le train ralentir, les deux filles s'étirèrent longuement, Amelia lâcha même un bâillement. Le voyage leur avait parut affreusement long. Et c'était dû, entre autre, au fait que Potter avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à leur parler de lui et de la personne formidable qu'il était. Excédées, les fillettes avaient même fini par l'ignorer, faisant semblant de l'écouter en lançant de petite onomatopées par-ci par-là, histoire de. Et Potter n'avait pas eu l'air de vraiment s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à se lancer des fleurs.

En fin de journée, le jeune garçon leur annonça qu'afin d'être dans les premiers à descendre, il allait se mettre au niveau de la porte du train. Il avait attrapé sa valise et avait quitté le compartiment en leur faisant de grands signes de la mains. Après son départ, les filles hurlèrent leur soulagement et avaient pu discuter en toute tranquillité. Elles avaient parlé du monde sorcier, du monde moldu, Lily s'était inquiétée de ce fameux "rituel de répartition" dont elle avait vaguement entendu James Potter parler. Amelia lui avait alors expliqué l'histoire des quatre Maisons de Poudlard, et d'un fameux "Choixpeau" censé savoir quelle Maison correspondait le mieux à chaque nouvel élève. Elles s'étaient mises à imaginer où elles iraient, et espéraient l'une comme l'autre se retrouver dans la même Maison.

Une annonce se fit entendre. Le train entrait en gare. D'un même mouvement, elles attrapèrent leur affaires et se dirigèrent avec difficulté vers la porte qui menait au quai. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et surtout beaucoup de gens plus grands qu'elles. Un garçon les dépassant d'au moins cinquante centimètres hurlait aux première années de se diriger vers l'avant du quai afin d'être conduit au château. Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves, Lily et Amelia avancèrent le long du quai, jusqu'au moment où une masse immense se dessina devant elle.

Amelia leva lentement les yeux. A quelques mètres d'elle, un homme à la carrure imposante et à la taille impressionnante se tenait face à elles. Elle sentit sa nouvelle amie la tirer par la manche et se tourna vers Lily pour croiser son regard anxieux, presque terrorisé. Et cela ne rassura pas la rouquine de voir que son amie n'en menait pas plus large qu'elle.

"Bienvenu à vous tous! Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard! C'est moi qui vais vous guider jusqu'au château! Allons, allons, pas de panique!" rit-t-il d'une voix forte en voyant les visages apeurés des enfants se tenant devant lui. "J'ai beau être grand, je ne vais pas vous manger! Allez, on se dépêche sinon on va être en retard! Vérifiez bien que vous n'avez rien oublié, on y va!" Annonça le géant en se dirigeant vers ce qui, de loin, semblait être une étendue de plomb fondu dans laquelle se reflétait la lune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves de première année s'était retrouvés sur des barques qui avançaient comme par magie (ou plutôt, par magie) d'elles même sur la surface lisse du lac, vers la silhouette d'un immense château se dessinant dans le bleu du ciel nocturne. Un murmure général de "Ooooh" et de "Ouaaah" s'éleva parmi les enfants. De son côté, Amelia ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La vue était à couper le souffle! Il lui tardait tellement d'arriver qu'elle commença à sautiller dans sa barque, la faisant dangereusement tanguer.

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin. Hagrid leur dit de laisser leurs affaires là, on s'occuperait de les monter plus tard. Certains élèves firent la moue, inquiet de laisser leur précieuse valise sans surveillance. Le géant les emmena jusqu'à un immense hall menant à un gigantesque escalier. Sur leur droite se trouvait une porte de plusieurs mètres de haut derrière laquelle Amelia put distinguer des éclats de voix. Elle observa alors autour d'elle. Le plafond était d'une hauteur impressionnante, l'escalier de marbre lui donnait des frissons. Elle s'imaginait déjà courir dans les marches ou glisser le long de la rampe (bien qu'elle se doutait que cela ne devait pas vraiment être permis).

Elle entendit vaguement Hagrid marmonner quelque chose du genre "le Professeur McGonagall va venir vous prendre en charge" avant de quitter le hall, laissant les nouvelles recrues livrées à elles mêmes. Amelia était tellement excitée qu'elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, impatiente. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lily observer la grande porte à leur droite avec appréhension. C'était sans doute ici qu'ils seraint répartis dans les Maisons. La fillette brune se mis alors à observer les autres élèves autour d'elle. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Des grands, des petits, des gros, des maigres, des blonds, des bruns, des roux, des timides qui lançaient de petits coups d'œil paniqués, des confiants racontant des blagues à leurs nouveaux camarades.

Soudain, une grande sorcière au regard sévère s'avança vers eux. Chacun se tut à son arrivée. Après un speech expliquant le déroulement de la soirée et le fonctionnement de l'école, elle guida le petit groupe jusqu'à la grande porte à leur droite.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les première années restèrent tous bouche bée.

La Grande Salle était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Quatre longues tables était alignées tout le long de la salle, jusqu'à une estrade sur laquelle se trouvait une cinquième table perpendiculaire aux quatre autres. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans les air, donnant ainsi une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. Le plafond, semblable à un ciel nocturne, était parsemé d'étoiles.

Les première années, guidée par McGonagall, avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle était posé un tabouret coiffé d'un chapeau rapiécé.

"C'est ça le célèbre Choixpeau Magique?" Chuchota Amelia à l'oreille de Lily. "Je m'attendais à mieux qu'un vieux morceau de toile usée..."

Lily esquissa un sourire, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible et se forçant à ne pas rire.

"Très bien", commença McGonagall, "A l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez vous installer sur le tabouret, je placerait le Choixpeau sur votre tête afin qu'il vous répartisse dans vos Maison."

Et la liste commença. Adams Phillip, Serdaigle. Allen Mark, Poufsouffle. Anderson Gwendolyn, Gryffondor. Chaque fois que le nom d'une des Maison résonnait dans la Grande Salle, des éclats de voix accompagnés d'applaudissements s'élevaient de l'une des tables. Amelia se dit que c'était finalement un moyen facile de savoir vers où se diriger une fois la sélection faite. Les élèves défilaient les uns après les autres. Amelia observa ses camarades autour d'elle. Qui sera le prochain? Austin Ludovic, Serpentard. Baker Anthony, Gryffondor. Berkelay Sarah, Serdaigle. Ils semblaient tous très nerveux.

"Black Sirius", annonça McGonagall.

Se faufilant parmi les autres élèves, le garçon nommé Sirius bouscula par inadvertance l'épaule d'Amelia qui lâcha un soupir exaspéré. L'intéressé se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire espiègle, avant de lâcher un "désolé" et de marcher à grand pas vers l'estrade.

Amelia resta inerte. Pendant un quart de seconde, il avait plongé ses yeux d'un gris profond dans les siens. Elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était le garçon qui était passé devant leur compartiment, dans le train. Elle le regarda s'asseoir alors que le Professeur déposait lentement le Choixpeau miteux sur ses cheveux noir. Il sembla tout à coup nerveux et perdit d'un seul coup l'éclat de malice qu'il avait dans les yeux. Quelques instant passèrent avant que le morceau de tissu ne hurle "Gryffondor", sous les applaudissements de la table directement sur la droite du groupe de première année.

La liste continua. Bowers Frederick, Serdaigle. Bridgestone Amanda, Poufsouffle. Bussby Shaun, Serpentard. Amelia commença à se sentir nerveuse. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains devenaient moites. D'un geste vif, elle les frotta le long de sa robe de sorcière pour les essuyer. Colin Hortense, Serdaigle. Davy Blake, Serpentard. Et si elle était aussi envoyée à Serpentard? A cette pensée, la jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive de travers. Elle enfouit sa tête dans sa cape afin de cacher le bruit de sa toux, sous le regard interrogateur mais néanmoins inquiet de Lily. Earl Patrick, Poufsouffle.

"Evans Lily."

Lily adressa un sourire accompagné d'un signe de main à Amelia, qui le lui rendit, avant de se diriger, tremblante, vers le tabouret. Amelia la fixait, croisant ses doigts aussi fort qu'elle le put. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Choixpeau hurla "Gryffondor". Le visage d'Amelia perdit soudainement de sa constance tandis que celui de Lily s'illuminait. La brune se concentra afin de sourire chaleureusement à son amie qui lui faisait des signes en se dirigeant à la table rouge et or. Amelia sentit l'amertume l'envahir. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'aller à Gryffondor.

Le Professeur McGonagall continua à énumérer des noms sans qu'Amelia ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Lily, de son côté, irradiait de bonheur alors que des élèves de Gryffondor des années supérieures la félicitaient. A sa gauche, le garçon répondant au nom de Sirius Black applaudissait en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux dans la foule de première années.

"Lupin Remus", fit la voix lointaine de McGonagall.

Le garçon à la droite d'Amelia s'avança lentement. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle, de fins cheveux châtain clair tombant sur sa nuque. Quand il se tourna afin de monter sur le tabouret, la jeune fille remarqua alors avec stupeur qu'une grande cicatrice traversait son visage en diagonale. Comment avait-il pu se faire ça?

"Gryffondor!" Hurla le Choixpeau.

Effusion de joie à la table de droite.

Amelia respira profondément. Son tour arriverait bientôt. Mac-Gregor. Marshall. Martins...

"Matthew Amelia." Sonna la voix du Professeur McGonagall.

Le rythme cardiaque de la fillette accéléra brusquement à l'appel de son nom. Lentement, droite comme un piquet, elle s'avança. Ses mains tremblaient et étaient gelées. Sa gorge était sèche. Sa vue se brouillait. Levant bien les pieds pour éviter de trébucher dans les marches, tel un condamné que l'on envoie à l'échafaud et qui voudrait garder un semblant de dignité dans ses derniers instants, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes s'approcha du tabouret et s'installa dessus. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant le poids du Choixpeau que l'on posait sur sa tête. Et soudain, elle entendit une petite voix murmurer à son oreille.

"Hum, ça ne va pas être compliqué de te placer, toi..."

Amelia prit une grande inspiration, mais le bout de tissus sur sa tête hurla "Poufsouffle" avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'expirer. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait. la Table à la gauche de celle des Gryffondor fit un incroyable boucan alors qu'elle se redressait.

Elle se dirigea vers les applaudissement et les sifflets d'un pas chancelant. Elle était à Poufsouffle! Comme son père! Soudain légère, elle poussa un immense soupire en s'installant près des autres élèves de première année de sa Maison.

En se tournant, elle aperçut Lily, à la table d'à côté, lui faire de grands signes de la mains, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Amelia lui rendit, essayant de cacher le léger pincement qu'elle avait au cœur. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans la même Maison que la première amie qu'elle s'était faite, mais elle se dit qu'après tout, elle avait tout le temps de se faire d'autres amis. Et puis, elle et Lily pourront toujours se voir malgré tout!

La répartition continua, mais Amelia n'écoutait plus vraiment les noms énoncés. Elle avait commencé à parler avec la fille assise à côté d'elle, Amanda.

Miller Georges, Serpentard. Nicolson Miles, Serdaigle. O'Brian Laura, Poufsouffle. Pettigrew Peter, Gryffondor.

"Potter James."

Amelia releva la tête, et observa James monter sur l'estrade d'un pas assuré, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, qui le fixait avec attention. Allait-il, comme il le prétendait, aller à Gryffondor avec elle?

Ça n'y manqua pas.

A peine le chapeau parlant avait-il hurlé le nom de "Gryffondor" que James l'avait retiré de sa tête pour se précipiter à sa table. Amelia le suivit des yeux. Il s'était installé à côté de Black, face à Lily, à qui il lança un "T'as vu Evans! On est dans la même Maison!" des plus enjoué. La brunette se retint de rire et souhaita intérieurement bonne chance à son amie pour supporter cet énergumène toute la journée.

Quand un certain Rogue Severus fut envoyé à Serpentard, Amelia remarqua qu'il tourna d'abord sa tête vers la table des Gryffondor. La jeune fille était presque sûre qu'il avait regardé en direction de Lily, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps. D'un seul coup, les plats vides devant elle se remplirent de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Sentant soudainement son estomac crier famine, elle se précipita et attrapa un morceau de poulet et se servit une bonne plâtrée de pomme de terre pour accompagner le tout.

**_…_ **

Épuisée, Amy se pencha en avant et s'affala en travers de son lit. Elle avait encore trop mangé et sentait le poids de son estomac peser contre la peau de son ventre. Bon sang, elle ne savait vraiment pas se retenir avec la nourriture. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle regretterai amèrement de s'être resservie trois fois ET d'avoir pris un dessert.

Comment espérait-elle sincèrement se trouver un petit ami digne de ce nom avec des bourrelets pareil? "_Ma pauvre fille, t'es fichue, autant abandonner tout espoir et commencer tout de suite un élevage de chats_", pensa-t-elle sur un ton maussade. Elle repensa à ses histoires amoureuses. Ça n'avait jamais été vraiment très brillant. Déjà qu'elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup. Au final, seuls deux garçons s'étaient vraiment intéressés à elle. Le premier était un élève de sa Maison d'un an son ainé et qu'elle avait laissé la convaincre qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Quand au second... C'était un coureur de jupons dont elle avait fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse à en devenir malade.

Le cœur d'Amy se serra à sa pensée. Bon sang, pourquoi c'était si dur que ça de l'oublier?! Ils n'étaient même pas dans la même Maison, ils ne se croisaient même pas tous les jours! Et pourtant... Le simple fait de l'apercevoir au bout d'un couloir lui donnait envie de fuir dans un autre pays, loin de Poudlard, loin de l'Écosse mais surtout et avant tout loin de lui. Lui et son petit sourire ravageur. Lui et ses beaux yeux gris pétillants. Lui et ses cheveux noir épais dans lesquels elle voulait laisser ses doigts se perdre. Lui et ses bras fort mais qui savaient se faire tendre quand il l'enlaçait.

L'adolescente laissa échapper un sanglot et plongea la tête sous son oreiller. Oui, même après tout ce temps, il continuait à la faire souffrir. Oui, après tout ce temps, elle avait encore mal.

Mais le pire, c'était de savoir que de son côté, il devait bien s'éclater en vacances avec sa nouvelle copine...


	3. Chapitre 3

_Je me rappelle encore très bien de la première fois que tu m'as parlé._

_C'était en début de troisième année. Bon sang, j'avais réussi à te maintenir en dehors de ma vie pendant deux ans, et voila que tu débarques, un jour, sans prévenir._

_Oh Dieu, comme j'ai pu bénir ce jour!_

_Oh Dieu, comme j'ai pu haïr ce jour..._

_**…**_

C'était déjà la mi-novembre. Les feuilles commençaient à dépouiller les arbres et jonchaient le sol. Le froid s'installait, et le vent glacial de l'automne Écossais se frayait un chemin à travers une fenêtre mal isolée pour mieux s'infiltrer dans les grandes pièces mal chauffées du château.

Amelia frissonna.

La bibliothèque était presque vide ce jour là. Seuls quelques courageux résistaient encore et toujours à la tentation de rejoindre leurs camarades trop frileux dans la douce chaleur de leur salle commune plutôt que de rester à réviser dans les courants d'air. Parmi eux, Amelia Matthew essaya d'étouffer un éternuement, avant de se replonger dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie (qui, soit dit en passant, devait être tout à fait passionnant, mais seulement si vous étiez un fantôme). La jeune fille de treize ans se retint de bailler pour la quinzième fois en une heure, et tenta vainement de se concentrer.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait presque plus les extrémités de ses doigts qu'elle se résigna et referma son livre avant de le fourrer dans son sac et de sortir le plus vite possible de la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'elle marchait le long du couloir faiblement éclairé par quelques torches flottant d'elles mêmes dans les airs, elle prit la direction du Grand Escalier en tentant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait désespérément voulu apprendre. Elle se repassa les dates en tête, les évènements marquants de la fin du Moyen Âge au Pays de Galle et leur influence sur les populations migrantes de Gobelins... Oh, par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait TOUJOURS des Gobelins dans quasiment tous les cours du Professeur Binns?

Soudain, Amelia bloqua mentalement. Quelle était la date exacte de leur quatre-vingt-deuxième révolte, déjà? Bordel, elle était donc incapable de retenir une foutue date correctement? Avec un soupir las, elle extirpa son livre d'Histoire de son sac en bandoulière qui battait négligemment la mesure contre sa cuisse au rythme de ses pas. Elle l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et chercha le chapitre sur cette fameuse quatre-vingt-deuxième révolte tout en continuant sa route.

Alors qu'elle tournait frénétiquement les pages, elle tourna à droite et suivit le couloir en ligne droite sans prêter attention aux éclats de voix et de rires qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

"_Le Moyen Âge au Pays de Galle... La révolte des Gobelins..._"

Un brusque choc physique la fit sortir de ses pensées. Son livre lui échappa des mains et alla s'étaler au sol, tandis que la lanière de son sac se faisait la malle en glissant le long de son bras gauche. Sous le coup de la surprise, la jeune fille lâcha un petit "Ah!" aigu (que, plus tard, elle trouvera tout à fait ridicule), qui fut accompagné d'un "Humf!" sonore et grave. Sonnée, Amelia ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle venait de rentrer de plein fouet dans quelqu'un.

Bredouillant vaguement une excuse, elle releva vivement les yeux, un regard désolé vers sa victime, quand elle se figea. Elle était tombée nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux d'un gris envoutant. C'était à peine si elle entendit le "Pof" de son sac tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Au diable les Gobelins et leur foutue révolte!

Face à elle, Sirius Black, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et une grimace déformant ses lèvres, se massait le torse, là où sans doute la tranche de l'imposant livre avait dû le heurter. Le tout sous les regards surpris de ses amis, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, ainsi que les fous rires de James Potter, juste derrière lui.

"Ça va, Sirius?" Lui demanda Remus, apparemment plus inquiet pour son ami que Potter qui semblait sur le point de se pisser dessus à force de rire.

"Mouais", souffla Black, "ça va, mais s'il te plait achève James pour moi." Grogna le Gryffondor avec une grimace.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Sirius se tourna vers Amelia, toujours immobile devant lui, la bouche entrouverte, le regard perdu.

"Et toi ça va, rien de cassé?" Lui demanda le jeune homme.

"Non, ça va je crois..." Souffla la fille brune en guise de réponse avant de baisser les yeux vers ses affaires éparpillées à ses pieds.

Elle avança la main dans le but de les ramasser, mais Sirius la prit de vitesse et s'agenouilla en lâchant un "Laisse, je vais le faire." qu'elle entendit résonner, comme s'il venait de loin.

Alors qu'il lui tendait son livre et son sac, la jeune fille se sentie obligée de se justifier.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû faire plus attention..."

"C'est rien, t'inquiète," la coupa le brun, "moi non plus je ne regardais pas devant moi." Ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Puis, fixant son regard gris sur elle, il la dévisagea longuement, peut-être même un peu trop longtemps et avec trop d'intensité pour qu'Amelia se sente à l'aise. Alors que le sourire du jeune homme s'effaçait progressivement, le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra et elle eu envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris en se sentant légèrement rougir. Bon dieu, par tous les Sorciers, que ce garçon pouvait être mignon... Amelia se gifla mentalement et se maudit d'une telle pensée, lorsque Black reprit la parole.

"Dis moi, tu ne serais pas Amelia Matthew, la copine de Lily Evans?"

Amelia eu un hoquet de surprise alors que son pauvre petit cœur manquait un battement. Il savait qui elle était. Il connaissait son nom.

"Evans?" Entendit-elle s'écrier précipitamment James, qui pour le coup avait subitement fini de rire.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure le plus discrètement qu'elle le put. cela faisait presque deux ans (depuis leur première année, en fait) que Potter courrait sans relâche après Lily, et que cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de lui échapper par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Et bien entendu, Amelia était presque toujours au courant de là où elle partait se cacher pour l'éviter.

"Tu ne l'aurais pas vue aujourd'hui, dis?" S'empressa de demander le brun à lunettes, soudainement très intéressée par la jeune fille.

"Hum, non..." mentit Amelia en espérant que cela ne se verrait pas, "Je... j'étais à la bibliothèque toute la journée pour réviser, et je ne l'y ai pas vue, désolée."

Ce qui n'était, au final, pas vraiment un vrai mensonge. Elle avait vraiment été à la Bibliothèque, et Lily n'y était vraiment pas.

"Oh, je vois..." soupira Potter, visiblement déçu.

Le rose aux joues, l'adolescente aux cheveux bouclés annonça en s'excusant qu'elle devait y aller. Elle leur baragouina un "au revoir" timide et fit un léger signe de la main avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, son livre d'Histoire de la Magie fermement serré contre sa poitrine. Fixant un point imaginaire devant elle, elle prit soin de ne surtout pas se retourner.

Elle tourna à gauche, descendit les marche du Grand Escalier quatre à quatre pour atterrir au rez-de-chaussée. Pressant le pas, elle prit la direction du couloir menant aux cuisines et s'arrêta devant une pile de grands tonneaux posée contre le mur à sa droite. Distraitement, elle frappa en rythme sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée et activa ainsi l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Pouflsouffle. S'ouvrit alors un chemin en terre battue dans lequel elle se glissa.

Il faisait chaud dans la petite salle bas de plafond. Les murs étaient tapissés de jaune et de noir, couleurs de la Maison. Un feu crépitait dans la grande cheminée. Perdue dans ses pensées, Amelia se laissa tomber dans l'un des confortables fauteuils mis à la disposition des élèves, et lâcha un soupir. Par le Grand Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote. Se mettre dans un état pareil, surtout pour cet imbécile de Sirius Black!

Sa réputation de playboy de l'école l'avait précédé, et il était connu de tous pour être un sacré séducteur, faisant tourner la tête de toutes les filles qui avait la chance (ou le malheur) de croiser son chemin. Balançant sa tête en arrière, Amelia poussa un léger râle de dépit. Elle ne voulais pas être mise dans le même panier que toutes ces midinettes qui gloussaient comme des poules à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait au détour d'un couloir.

Certes, Sirius Black était un garçon séduisant, doté d'un charme fou naturel et d'une paire d'yeux à tomber par terre. Et il en jouait. Il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds. Toutes les semaines, quasiment, on le voyait au bras d'une nouvelle conquête. Toutes de très jolies filles, pensa Amelia avec amertume avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Ces pimbêches ne faisait que profiter de la popularité du garçon pour se faire connaître, elle valait mieux que ça. Elle pouvait exister par elle-même. Et puis, la question ne se posait même pas, étant donnée que Black ne l'intéressait, mais alors pas le moins du monde.

Bon, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas trouvé ça vraiment très désagréable non plus. Sa réputation était tout de même basée sur un fait réel : il était affreusement canon.

Amelia eut une pensée pour Lily. Que lui dirait sa meilleure amie si elle apprenait qu'elle avait pensé ça du meilleur ami de James Potter, le garçon le plus agaçant mais aussi le plus tenace qui leur avait été donné de rencontrer.

Entendant du bruit derrière elle, Amelia tourna la tête. Quelques filles de sa classe venait de pénétrer dans la salle en discutant vivement. Apercevant Amelia, deux d'entre elles firent un signes au reste du groupe avant de se diriger vers les fauteuils.

"Salut les filles," lança Amelia à l'approche de ses amies. "Ça a été votre journée?"

Face à elle se trouvaient maintenant Amanda Bridgestone, une fille de petite taille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs pétillant, et Laura O'Brian, une métisse aux yeux marron et aux cheveux noirs crépus maintenus par un large bandeau faisant le tour de sa tête.

Les deux filles s'installèrent sur le canapé à côté de leur amie.

"Ne m'en parle pas!" Soupira Laura de son bel accent irlandais. "On a eu un mal fou à trouver une salle vide! On a perdu un temps fou avec les gamineries d'Helena Wolf qui voulait a-bso-lu-ment qu'il y ait un miroir afin de pouvoir se remaquiller parce que, tu comprends, on ne sait jamais! Peut-être que son prince charmant va débarquer par l'opération du saint Merlin devant elle!"

Amelia ne put se retenir de rire. Elle aimait le franc parlé de Laura, sa façon de toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait sans se préoccuper de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle. De son côté, Amanda jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la fameuse Helena qui, rouge de honte, passa la porte ronde qui menait au dortoir des filles d'un air pressé.

"Ce n'était pas très gentil..." Siffla la blonde en lançant un regard qui se voulait plein de reproche à sa camarade.

"Oh, ça va, elle s'en remettra." répondit simplement Laura en étirant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Amanda était la plus discrète du trio. Celle qui parlait le moins. Celle qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour que tout le monde soit content. Mais derrière ses airs de fille sage, ses amis savaient qu'une véritable bombe à retardement se cachait. Amanda était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une "calme". Elle ne disait jamais rien, se plaignait rarement, aimait bien tout le monde. Mais si vous aviez le malheur de la mettre en colère, il valait mieux pour vous que vous ayez bonne assurance vie.

"Vous avez quand même pu finir votre devoir?" s'inquiéta Amelia.

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas", lui répondit Amanda en souriant doucement.

"Non mais sérieux, Lia, comment tu as fait pour le finir si vite, ce devoir?!" Cria soudainement Laura en se dressant face à son amie.

Laura était la seule à lui avoir donné ce surnom. Elle trouvait que "Amelia" et "Amanda", c'était trop long à dire, on perdait de précieuse secondes de vie. Aussi, elle avait décrété qu'Amelia deviendrait "Lia", et Amanda "Dina", pour une raison qui échappait toujours à ses amies.

Les joues d'Amelia rosirent.

"Ben, j'ai bossé..." bredouilla la jeune fille, soudain mal à l'aise. "Et j'ai commencé tôt."

"C'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire aussi", déclara Amanda en soupirant. "J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une conclusion convenable."

"Oh, bon sang les filles! Vous trouvez pas que les profs abusent?" Râla Laura en se laissant glisser le long du canapé jusqu'à se retrouver allongée dessus. "On a trop de devoirs! J'ai envie de pouvoir passer mes dimanches à glander, moi, pas à écrire trois parchemins sur les strangulots!"

…

Amy ouvrit un œil. Il faisait sombre, la seule lumière étant apportée par un réverbère, de l'autre côté de la rue, et dont quelques rayons passaient à travers les rideaux. L'adolescente de seize ans s'étira lentement avant de lever les yeux vers son réveil, affichant 4:23 en diodes rouges. Elle soupira. Douloureusement, des courbatures à tous les membres, elle se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit, avant de se demander ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller. Elle se sentait pâteuse, ses yeux collait et sa bouge était sèche. Elle se souvenait avoir pleuré avant de s'endormir, après être remontée de dîner. La jeune fille se passa une main sur le front, avant de la faire glisser le long de son visage. Bordel, ce mec lui avait vraiment pourri la vie!

Elle se souvint avoir rêvé. Elle était dans un parc, ou une clairière, quelque chose du genre. Il y avait du monde autour d'elle, mais personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence. Elle s'était sentie seule. Quand quelqu'un lui avait alors pris la main et tiré plus loin, loin de la foule, loin du parc, jusqu'à une petite maison en bois. Soudain effrayée, elle avait dégagé sa main et s'en servit pour gifler, taper, cogner, frapper la personne avec qui elle était et dont elle ne voyait pas le visage. Des larmes s'était mise à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle lui hurlait des horreurs dont elle ne se souvenait même pas. Alors elle avait fermé les yeux, et tout était devenu noir. Elle s'était sentie tomber lentement en arrière, tendant les bras devant elle dans l'espoir de se rattraper à quelque chose.

Se levant avec difficulté, elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise, avant d'allumer une petite lampe à sa gauche. Lentement, elle attrapa un rouleau de parchemin, et fouilla dans une petite trousse en face d'elle et en sorti un stylo plume qu'elle décapuchonna.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Par où commencer?

"_Ma chère Lily..._"


	4. Chapitre 4

"_Ma chère Lily,_

_Déjà trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je commence à trouver le temps long! J'espère qu'il fait beau chez toi et que ta sœur ne te mène pas trop la vie dure._

_Bon, je te l'avoue, si je t'écris cette lettre, ce n'est pas vraiment pour parler de ta sœur (dont je me fiche éperdument, au passage)._"

Lily eut un sourire en lisant cette dernière phrase. C'était du Amy tout craché, ça.

La suite fut cependant moins réjouissante.

"_Non, si je t'écris, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis en train de craquer, et qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse en parler. Je deviens folle, j'ai beaucoup trop de temps libre pour ne pas repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé cette année. Mon dieu, Lily, je n'en peux plus!_"

La jeune fille rousse remarqua alors une petite tâche sombre sur le côté du parchemin. Amy avait dû pleurer en écrivant sa lettre. Le cœur de Lily se serra à cette idée avant de continuer sa lecture.

**_…_**

Une fois sa lettre finie, Amy la relut une dernière fois, la plia et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Demain, quand elle se lèverai, elle appellerai un hiboux afin qu'il puisse la porter à sa meilleure amie. Essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues, elle éteignit la lumière et retourna dans son lit. Une fois sous la couverture, elle se roula en boule et serra contre elle une grosse peluche représentant un koala. Au pied du lit, sur un tas de linge posé à même le sol, un chat roux s'étira avant de se replacer confortablement et de se rendormir.

Amy ferma les yeux. Dans un élan du pur masochisme, elle essayait de se rappeler comment tout ça avait bien pu commencer. A quel moment est-ce que ça avait dérapé? Ils auraient très bien pu continuer à s'ignorer comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, alors quand est-ce que ça a changé?

**…**

Ce jour était enfin arrivé! Depuis deux semaines qu'elle l'attendait! Leur toute première sortie à Pré-au-lard!

Le mois de décembre pointait le bout de son nez et l'herbe du parc de Poudlard se recouvrait d'une fine couche de givre. Le lac était calme, d'une couleur argenté, reflétant les différentes nuances de gris du ciel.

Amelia inspira profondément. Un air glacial pénétra ses poumons tandis qu'elle admirait la vue du parc, debout devant la Grande Porte du château. A côté d'elle, Amanda et Laura discutaient vivement, emmitouflées dans leurs écharpes. Soufflant sur ses mains, la jeune adolescente sautillait sur place pour ne pas mourir de froid.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elles attendaient, et elle commençait à s'impatienter. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fichaient?

Devant elle, plusieurs groupes d'élèves avançaient vivement vers le point de rassemblement où ils devraient attendre l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall qui devaient les conduire jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard. La foule augmentait de minutes en minutes. Amelia jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était dix heures moins dix. Elle s'inquiéta alors. Ils devaient partir dans dix minutes, pourquoi n'étaient-elle pas encore là?

Tout à coup, une main s'agita devant ses yeux, la faisant sursauter. Pensant savoir de qui il s'agissait, un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle relevait la tête.

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément, laissant place à une expression de surprise.

"Salut!" Lança joyeusement Sirius Black, l'air radieux.

Amelia resta sous le choc quelques secondes, avant de bredouiller un "salut" incertain. Pourquoi venait-il lui parler? Derrière lui, elle aperçu James Potter faire de grands signes à son ami en l'appelant, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux en voyant que le groupe de filles le regardait. Sirius se retourna, criant qu'il arrivait.

"Bon, ben, à plus!" Dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'Amelia en courant.

Pourquoi? Comment? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir la saluer comme ça, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas? Ils ne s'étaient vaguement parlé qu'une seule fois, quelques semaines plus tôt, quand elle lui était accidentellement rentré dedans.

Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries par les rires étouffés de ses amis. Elle se tourna vers elles, une expression choquée au visage.

"Sérieux, Lia, tu verrais ta tête!" Explosa de rire Laura, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

"Tu nous as caché des choses, dis moi." Souligna Amanda avec malice.

Les joues d'Amelia se tintèrent de rouge.

"Mais... Mais non! Pas du tout! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est venu me voir!"

"Bah d'après toi?" Répondit Laura, plus sérieusement. "Il veut te serrer, c'est évident." Ajoute-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Son amie à bouclettes manqua de s'étouffer.

"Me... Quoi?!"

"Te serrer, te pécho, t'emballer, choisis l'expression que tu préfères."

"Mais... Mais ça va pas?!" S'écria Amelia, rouge comme un pivoine, sans se rendre compte du monde autour d'elle qui risquait de l'entendre.

"Apparemment, aucune de tes propositions ne lui convient", siffla Amanda sans perdre son petit sourire.

Leur amie était sur le point de répliquer quand une masse de cheveux roux s'abattit sur elle.

"On est lààà!" Cria une voix sous les cheveux.

"Ah bah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!" S'indigna faussement Laura, les poings sur les hanches. "On a presque failli attendre."

Trois autres filles se joignirent au groupe.

"Ce n'est pas de notre faute", commença une fille aux cheveux châtains, coiffé d'une coupe au carré. "Jennifer a mis plus de temps que prévu à se sécher les cheveux!"

"Même pas vrai!" Répondit vivement ladite Jennifer, une fille typée asiatique, plus grande que les autres munie de très longs cheveux raides et noir. "C'était surtout pour que Lily puisse esquiver Potter qu'on n'est pas parti plus tôt!"

La masse de cheveux roux releva la tête, laissant de nouveau apparaître une Amelia toujours aussi rouge.

"J'aimerais vous y voir, tiens, à devoir inventer tous les jours de nouvelles magouilles pour ne plus tomber sur lui!" répliqua Lily en desserrant son étreinte autour de son amie.

Le groupe de fille rit de bon cœur. Elles étaient à présent sept. Trois Poufsouffle, Amelia, Amanda et Laura, et quatre Gryffondor, Lily, Jennifer, Francesca et sa coupe au carré, et Victoria, dont les cheveux blond vénitien étaient relevé en une queue de chevale derrière sa tête.

"Ça va Amelia?" Demanda Victoria en voyant apparaître le visage de son amie. "Tu es toute rouge."

Lily tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie pour constater qu'en effet, la tête de la jeune fille commençait à ressembler à une grosse tomate bien mûre.

"Elle s'est faite draguer par Sirius Black." Lança une voix sans honte ni pudeur.

"Qu... QUOI?!" hurlèrent le groupe de Gryffondor d'une même voix.

"Laura!" Gémit Amelia qui devenait encore plus rouge, alors qu'elle pensait que cela ne pouvait être possible.

Lily fixa son amie, incrédule.

"Il... Il m'a juste dit bonjour!" Se justifia Amelia. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est venu me parler!"

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'appel de McGonagall, leur annonçant qu'ils allaient partir. Le groupe de filles se dirigea alors vers le reste de la troupe.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles se promenaient le long des rues, se frayant un passage parmi les passants. Jennifer et Laura avait déjà les bras chargés de sac rempli de bonbons, de farces et attrapes et autres trucs tout à fait essentiels à leur vie. Ce village était vraiment magique! Tout leur faisait envie. Alors que Victoria et Jennifer entraient dans une nouvelle boutique de vêtements, le reste du groupe s'installa sur un banc proche de là. A l'exception de Lily, qui attrapa le bras d'Amelia et la traina quelques mètres plus loin, au calme.

"C'est quoi, alors, cette histoire avec Black?" Demanda simplement la rousse.

"Je t'assure que je n'ai absolument pas compris pourquoi il est venu me voir... A part la dernière fois, il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole avant."

Lily soupira. Amelia lui avait raconté l'épisode de la "rencontre" entre Black et un bouquin d'Histoire, et fit une grimace en repensant à la réaction de Potter quand il avait entendu qu'elles se connaissaient. La jeune fille rousse se mordit la lèvre.

"Écoute, Amelia... Ne le prends pas mal, hein, surtout. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est Potter qui a dû demander à Black d'aller te voir. Sans doute dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rapprocher de toi et, par conséquent, de moi... Ce mec ne sait vraiment pas où s'arrêter quand il s'agit de me faire tourner en bourrique."

La brune fixa sa meilleure amie avec étonnement. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Ça se tenait, Sirius Black était venu lui parler par intérêt et non pas pour elle. C'était logique.

Malgré tout, cette pensée la déçue quelque peu. Mais elle fit en sorte de ne pas le montrer à son amie.

"Mais quel salaud, quand même!" S'écria Lily, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour d'elle. "C'est vraiment dégueulasse de faire ça! Se servir de sa belle gueule pour arriver à ses fins, et surtout te faire ça à toi! Crois-moi, si je le croise il va m'entendre ce..."

"C'est bon, ça va Lily", la coupa Amelia, soudain mal à l'aise. "T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Lily lui sourit. Elle était vraiment trop gentille. Alors qu'elle passait sa main sur ses yeux, la rouquine sentit quelque chose de froid entrer violemment en contact avec sa joue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa Amelia, morte de rire, éloignant ses doigts plein de givre de sa joue.

"Tu as les mains gelées!" Remarqua Lily. "Je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour aller boire quelque chose de chaud."

Le sourire aux lèvres, les filles rejoignirent le reste de leur petite troupe, leur proposant une escapade aux Trois Balais qu'elles acceptèrent avec enthousiasme.

**_…_**

Et s'il n'était pas venu lui dire bonjour, ce jour là? Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes?

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Amy grommela.

"Amy, ma puce?" Fit la voix étouffée de sa mère, derrière la porte. "Il est onze heure du matin, il serait peut-être temps de te lever, tu ne penses pas?"

La jeune fille resta immobile. Se lever? A quoi bon? Pour faire quoi? Elle entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloigner le long du couloir. Dans un soupir, elle tira sur sa couverture et dégagea son visage.

Elle s'étira de tout son long et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se redresser. Son chat, au pied de son lit, releva la tête et l'observa.

"Salut, p'tit machin." Lança Amy affectueusement en grattant la tête du félin.

Le chat ferma ses yeux ambrés et ronronna avant de se lever et s'étirer à son tour.

Amy se leva et se dirigea vers sa porte, le chat à sa suite. Ouvrant la porte pour le libérer, elle attrapa les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, face à sa chambre. Elle ôta son pull, ce qui eu pour effet de la décoiffer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, laissa son bas de jogging glisser le long de ses jambes quand elle croisa son reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

Elle finit de retirer ce qu'il lui restait encore sur la peau et se jeta sous une douche chaude. L'eau ruisselait le long de son visage, de ses épaules, de ses hanches... Elle aimait cette sensation de chaleur. Attrapant une bouteille de shampoing, elle s'en badigeonna les cheveux tout en laissant l'eau couler. Ce n'était peut-être pas très écolo, mais elle avait vraiment trop froid pour vouloir couper l'eau maintenant.

Une fois propre et réchauffée, elle tendit le bras hors de la cabine et prit une grande serviette du bout des doigts, dans laquelle elle s'enroula, puis sortit avant de prendre une deuxième serviette qu'elle noua autour de ses cheveux pour les essorer.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le miroir, recouvert de buée. Elle passa sa main dessus afin de la retirer, et se regarda. Lentement, elle décrocha la serviette attachée au dessus de sa poitrine et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle s'observa.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment son physique. Elle avait plus de poitrine que la plupart de ses amies, et elle aurait presque pu trouver que c'était un avantage si ses seins ne tombaient pas autant. Son ventre était loin d'être plat, et ses hanches, un peu trop larges à son goût, lui donnait une forme de poire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Amy referma la serviette d'un geste paniqué.

"Amy? Tu es là?"

Amy soupira.

"Oui, maman."

"Ah, parfait. Tu pourras descendre s'il te plait? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour éplucher les carottes."

L'adolescente râla. Éplucher les carottes, quelle activité passionnante! Lasse, elle enfila son jean et un débardeur rouge foncé, puis s'attaqua à la lourde tâche de démêler ses cheveux.


	5. Chapitre 5

Après la visite de Pré-au-Lard, Sirius Black n'avait plus adressé la parole à Amelia pendant plusieurs mois, au grand soulagement de celle-ci. Malgré tout, il ne manquait jamais de lui faire un petit signe quand il la croisait en compagnie de Lily lors des tentatives de James de mettre sa camarade en boule.

Mais en dehors de ça, il ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à elle. Il ne lui parlait pas, et les filles continuaient de faire la queue devant sa chambre en attendant leur tour. Ce qui avait quand même le don d'agacer Amelia au plus au point. Bon sang, elles n'avaient donc aucune dignité? Quelle gloire récolteraient-elles à avoir un mec que tout le monde convoitait, si c'était en sachant qu'on ne resterait pas avec? Tout le monde savait que les histoires ne duraient jamais longtemps avec Sirius Black.

Le printemps s'était installé depuis quelques semaines sur Poudlard, et les étudiants retrouvaient les joies de sortir hors des murs glacés du château.

"Raaaaaah", soupira Lily en passant la Grande Porte donnant sur le parc. "J'en peux plus de ce mec!"

"Qui, Potter?" Lui demanda Amelia, marchant près de son amie.

"Il est vraiment insupportable! Toujours à se pavaner, à se croire supérieur aux autres... Et mon Dieu, ses cheveux! Je suis sûre qu'il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble une brosse!"

Amelia ne put réprimer un rire.

"Je pense qu'il essaye de se donner un genre 'beau gosse', j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'une fille le regardait, il passe automatiquement sa main dans ses cheveux."

"Bon sang, que ça m'agace!" Râla la rousse.

"Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas," osa Amelia, pensive, "c'est pourquoi il te suit partout comme ça?"

Lily secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.

"Oh, moi je sais très bien pourquoi. C'est parce que je dois être la seule personne à ne pas rire de ses 'blagues', et ça l'énerve. Je suis la seule qui lui tient tête, alors il cherche à me faire plier coûte que coûte."

Son amie brune ouvrit des grands yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, puis un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Ouais, ça, ou alors il en pince pour toi!"

Lily se figea, fixant Amelia du regard.

"S'il-te-plait, parle pas de malheur..." Souffla la Gryffondor.

Amelia, riant devant la mine déconfite de son amie, s'excusa et l'attrapa par le bras afin qu'elles continuent leur marche.

Il faisait beau, en ce début de Mai. Les arbres avaient retrouvé leur épais feuillage, l'herbe bien fournie était d'un vert vif. Dans le ciel presque sans aucun nuage, des oiseaux passaient en piaillant devant un soleil chaud et lumineux. Un temps parfait pour se promener.

Amelia et Lily descendirent jusqu'au bord du lac. Elles posèrent leurs sacs au pied d'un grand arbre et s'installèrent à l'ombre de celui-ci. Amelia, dans un soupir, retira chaussures et chaussettes avant de plonger ses orteils dans l'herbe fraiche. Elle aimait cette sensation, les brins d'herbes lui chatouillant les pieds, une légère brise caressant son visage et ses bras nus. Le bruit doux de l'eau et des feuilles dansant dans le vent. La chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par cette sensation de bien-être que l'été naissant lui procurait.

Lily sourit en observant son amie, puis sortit de son lac un livre qu'elle commença à le feuilleter. Amelia ouvrit les yeux au son des pages qui se tournent. C'est vrai, elles étaient venues là pour réviser, et non pas pour se prélasser. A son tour, la brune attrapa son sac et en sorti un énorme livre ainsi qu'une plume et un rouleau de parchemin.

Les deux amies travaillèrent dans un silence religieux pendant près d'une demi-heure sans être dérangées. Lily, les yeux rivés sur son livre de métamorphose, se remémorait les conseil du Professeur McGonagall au sujet des transformations d'animaux en d'autres animaux plus gros. Amelia, de son côté, prenait des notes sur son parchemin en tournant frénétiquement les pages de son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Aucune d'elles n'entendit ni ne remarqua le groupe d'élèves se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un des élèves en question ne se mit à crier.

"Youhou! Evans!"

Lily tiqua à l'énonciation de son nom et tourna la tête, se rendant compte trop tard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la voix qui l'avait appelée.

"Oh, non... Potter..." Murmura-t-elle.

Amelia releva la tête et remarqua à son tour le groupe de Maraudeur se rapprochant d'elles. Arrivés à leur niveau, James Potter se laissa tomber aux côté de Lily qui soupira d'exaspération.

"Alors les filles, vous faites quoi de beau?" Demanda le garçon à lunette en fixant son regard noisette uniquement sur Lily.

Amelia réprima un soupir et retourna à ses devoirs. Il avait beau dire "les filles", elle savait pertinemment que la question ne s'adressait qu'à la jolie rousse. Elle ne vit pas le regard de Sirius se poser sur elle à ce moment là.

"Comme tu le vois, Potter..." Commença Lily d'un ton sec, "on travaille. Alors si tu pouvais nous laisser de l'air, ça nous arrangerait."

James allait insister, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par une exclamation.

"Ouah, t'en es déjà là?" s'écria Sirius en se penchant sur le livre d'Amelia, faisant faire un bond de surprise à cette dernière. "C'est au moins deux chapitres plus loin que nous! Vous êtes vachement en avance, à Poufsouffle!"

Les joues de la brune prirent une couleur cramoisie. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna le regard et fixa un point invisible dans l'herbe.

"Euh..." Hésita la jeune fille. "Pas vraiment, c'est juste que... J'aime bien prendre de l'avance, c'est tout..."

"Et c'est tout à ton honneur." Lui répondit le jeune homme aux yeux gris, penché en avant vers elle, ses deux mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

Et il lui envoya un sourire, un de ceux dont il avait le secret, celui qui faisait craquer les filles. Amelia baissa les yeux et prit garde de ne surtout pas le regarder.

Lâchant un soupir, Remus Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

"Bon, les gars, laissez-les tranquilles. On y va." Leur dit-il avant de tirer sur le bras de James pour le forcer à se relever malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

Les Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre un peu plus loin. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement et se remit à sa lecture. Amelia, de son côté, observait les quatre garçons du coin de l'œil. Remus, adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, avait le teint pâle, peut-être même plus que d'habitude. Peter Pettigrew, assis à côté de lui, lui parlait. Sirius, de l'autre côté de l'arbre, faisait face au lac et riait à gorge déployée avec James qui, allongé par terre sur le dos, jouait avec un Vif d'Or.

Amelia s'étonna de se dernier fait. Sans les quitter des yeux, elle approcha sa tête de Lily.

"Hey", lui chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende, "qu'est-ce que Potter fait avec un Vif d'Or? Il est pas poursuiveur?"

"Si." répondit simplement la rousse. "Mais c'est comme tout ce qu'il fait, il croit que ça le rend 'cool'."

Amelia laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son livre.

Quand le soleil commença à descendre dans le ciel, baissant ainsi la luminosité, les filles remballèrent leurs affaires et se levèrent pour retourner au château.

**_…_**

Puis l'année passa, suivie des vacances. La vie ne changeait pas. Amelia et Lily profitèrent de l'été pour se rendre visite, aller à la piscine ou faire du shopping. Comme des filles de quatorze ans normales. Mais rapidement, il fallut retourner à l'école.

Le matin du 1er Septembre, la jeune fille brune déambulait le long du quai 93/4, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Ses parents, ayant du travail, étaient déjà parti et l'avait laissé seule pour monter dans le train. Mais cela lui allait. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas le cœur brisé en voyant les larmes de sa mère. Assise sur sa grosse valise, elle posa les coudes sur ses genoux et plaça sa tête entre ses mains. Le train partait dans vingt minutes, et elle n'était toujours pas là, ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait l'entrée du quai, dévisageant chaque personne apparaissant du mur, dans l'espoir d'enfin voir son amie arriver.

Elle soupira. Elle en avait assez d'attendre. Elle avait déjà croisé Laura et Victoria, qui étaient déjà monté dans le train. De loin, elle avait fait un signe à Jennifer qui était avec le reste de sa famille. Et il lui semblait avoir aperçu Amanda au bout du quai.

Mais toujours aucune trace de Lily.

Amelia tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers le passage. A quelques mètres d'elle, James Potter et Sirius Black discutaient en riant, visiblement heureux de se retrouver. Amelia fut contente qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué sa présence. Elle connaissait trop bien Potter pour savoir qu'il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui demander des nouvelles de Lily et ne lui parler que d'elle. Et cela l'énervait à un point qu'elle-même ne pensait pas possible. Exister aux yeux de quelqu'un juste par l'intérêt qu'il a pour une autre personne. C'était dégradant. Comme si sans Lily, elle n'était rien. Comme si sa vie n'avait de valeur autrement.

Soudain, elle la vit. Apparaissait de derrière le mur magique, une masse impressionnante de cheveux d'un roux foncé s'avança sur le quai. Sans réfléchir, Amelia bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir vers elle.

"LILY!" Cria-t-elle en agitant les bras.

Elle passa en trombe devant les deux Maraudeurs, sans leur prêter la moindre attention, et sauta au cou de la rousse avec un sourire radieux. Lily, le visage illuminé, serra son amie contre elle. Et, avant que James ne put faire le moindre pas vers elles, Amelia s'empressa d'aider sa meilleure amie à se hisser avec ses valises dans le train, puis alla chercher ses affaires pour la rejoindre.

_**...**_

Les jours, les semaines, les mois s'enchainèrent. Et très rapidement, l'hiver approcha. Le mois d'octobre laissa place à un novembre maussade et gris.

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement. Alors que le petit coucou accroché au mur de la salle commune sonnait les sept heures du soir, Amelia sentit son estomac lui rappeler qu'il ne serait pas du luxe de le remplir de quelques nourritures. Néanmoins, la jeune fille choisit de l'ignorer encore un peu et préféra finir son chapitre avant de se lever. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se couper un peu du monde et arrêter de penser, elle s'était plongée dans un des nombreux romans qu'elle avait réussi à caser dans sa valise. Car Amelia adorait lire. Entrer dans un autre monde, se plonger corps et âme dans une histoire, pouvoir s'identifier aux personnages, imaginer les scènes dans sa tête. Quand elle lisait, le reste de l'univers semblait ne plus exister à ses yeux. Une fois qu'elle eu lu la dernière ligne, elle plaça un marque-page en forme de chat dans le livre et le referma doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla, comme pour s'imprégner du récit qu'elle venait de quitter. Les images qu'elle s'était inventées tournaient encore dans sa tête. Elle voyait John, grand explorateur sans peur ni reproche, enlacer la femme de sa vie et l'embrasser fougueusement alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elles les imagina dans une grande forêt, près d'un ruisseau, des écureuils courant dans les feuilles mortes...

"Ça va, Matthew?"

Amelia ouvrit les yeux, et tout disparu. John, sa femme, la forêt, les feuilles mortes, les écureuils. L'adolescente leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait ainsi dérangée. Face à elle, l'air inquiet, se tenait un garçon à la mâchoire carrée.

"Oh, Cooper." Fit la jeune fille, encore un peu dans les nuages. "Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver... Oui, ça va, et toi?" Lui répondit-elle finalement.

"Ça va, merci." Souffla le garçon en souriant, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes gens. Amelia se sentit mal à l'aise. Son regard passa plusieurs fois entre le visage souriant de son camarade et la couverture en cuir de son roman. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il venu la déranger si c'était pour ne rien lui dire, au final?

Excédée, mais faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaitre, la jeune fille prit la parole.

"Je... Peux faire quelque chose pour toi?"

"Oh, euh, pas vraiment..." Bafouilla le garçon. "En fait, c'était juste parce que t'avais l'air un peu perdue, alors je me disais que..."

Amelia ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle l'observait longuement. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et massif, des épaules et un torse large. On aurait dit un rugbyman. Ses cheveux châtain tiraient sur le jaune paille, et ses yeux bleu foncé semblaient ne pas savoir où se poser. Il avait de grandes mains qu'il tortillait nerveusement alors qu'il lui parlait sans discontinuer.

Il s'appelait Maxim Cooper, et avait un an de plus qu'elle. Ils s'étaient parlés quelques fois dans la salle commune. C'était un garçon gentil et qui cachait une certaine timidité sous sa masse musculaire. Il était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, nombreuse étaient les filles qui le trouvaient séduisant. Pour Amelia, c'était un garçon comme les autres. Assez mignon, certes, mais sans plus.

"… Et du coup, je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard." Finit-il par dire.

Amelia le fixa un moment sans réagir. Que venait-il de lui dire?


	6. Chapitre 6

"Je... Euh... Quoi?" Bredouilla Amelia.

La question résonna dans sa tête, sans qu'elle n'arrive vraiment à lui trouver un sens. Son cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus vite, alors que le sang lui montait aux joues.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il venait de l'inviter à sortir. Un garçon était venu l'inviter.

"Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, hein!" S'empressa de dire Cooper, comme pour s'excuser. "Je comprendrais, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire..."

"Non, non je... Je n'ai rien à faire..." La coupa doucement la jeune fille, toujours interdite.

"Oh... C'est vrai?" Souffla le garçon, dont le visage commençait lui aussi à rosir. "Bon, et bien, euh... Je te propose, neuf heure et demi dans la salle commune? Je veux dire, pour se retrouver..."

"Hum, euh, oui, d'accord..." Lui répondit-elle doucement.

"Ok, ben... Euh, à plus tard, alors..."

"Oui, à plus tard..."

Lui souriant gentiment, Maxim Cooper se leva du canapé et sorti de la salle commune en silence, non sans lancer un dernier regard à la jeune fille.

De son côté, impossible pour Amelia d'arriver à se calmer. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ce garçon, qui jusque là ne représentait rien de sérieux à ses yeux, venait en quelque sorte de se révéler devant elle. Pendant un moment, plus rien n'exista. Elle oublia tout. Poudlard, la salle commune, ses amies, Lily, Potter, Black...

Oh, bon sang, elle avait un rancard! Un vrai rancard, avec un vrai garçon! Pour un peu, elle aurait pu sauter de joie! Oh mon Dieu, elle plaisait à quelqu'un! Pour elle-même!

La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard était dans deux semaines... Comment allait-elle pouvoir attendre jusque là? Mais surtout : Comment allait-elle s'habiller?

Se sentant soudain légère, elle alla ranger son livre avant de se rendre gaiement à la Grande Salle.

_**...**_

Les jours passèrent lentement, trop lentement aux yeux d'Amelia qui ne tenait plus en place. Toute la semaine, Cooper avait pris soin de lui faire de petits signes discrets quand il la croisait. Finalement, elle trouvait qu'il était plutôt mignon, autant physiquement que dans son attitude envers elle. Elle passa ainsi les deux semaines précédant la sortie sur un petit nuage.

Enfin, le samedi arriva. Amelia se leva en avance et pris soin de se coiffer et de se maquiller, avant d'hésiter pendant vingt minutes entre une robe-pull et des bottes marrons, ou un jean et un col-roulé. Et malgré les protestations de ses amies, son choix se porta sur le jean et le col-roulé, se disant que de toute façon, elle porterai son manteau par-dessus.

A neuf heure vingt-cinq, vérifiant une dernière fois l'allure qu'elle avait, Amelia poussa doucement la porte de son dortoir en compagnie d'Amanda et Laura, qui passait leur temps à la taquiner. La salle commune était remplie d'étudiants finalisant leur départ pour Pré-au-Lard. Amelia essaya de chercher Cooper des yeux parmi la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'Amanda lui tapote l'épaule et lui indiqua les fauteuils au centre de la pièce. Il se tenait là, appuyé contre le dossier d'un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, Laura poussa son amie vers lui avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de sortir, trainant Amanda par le bras.

La voyant arriver, Maxim Cooper releva la tête et sourit tendrement à sa vue. Amelia sentit ses joues chauffer en répondant à son sourire. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle commune.

Le vent avait beau être frais, c'était comme si Amelia ne le sentait même pas. Cooper et elle marchaient le long des rues en bavardant de tout et de rien. De temps en temps, un silence gêné s'installait, mais le jeune homme trouvait toujours le moyen de le briser. Il avait de la conversation, de l'humour, il était galant... Amelia avait vraiment l'impression d'être tombée sur "le" type parfait. Il semblait si parfait, si irréel... Comment quelqu'un comme lui avait-il pu remarquer une fille comme elle parmi toutes celles que comptait Poudlard?

Alors qu'ils sortaient d'Honeydukes, la célèbre confiserie du village, la jeune fille sentit la morsure de froid sur sa peau. Elle plongea les mains dans ses poches pour récupérer ses gants. Poche de gauche, ok. Poche de droite...

Elle se figea.

"Oh non..." Souffla-t-elle.

"Quelque-chose ne va pas?" S'inquiéta Maxim en se tournant vers elle.

"Je crois que j'ai fait tomber mon gant dans une boutique." Lui explique-t-elle. "Reste là, je vais le chercher, je me dépêche!" Ajouta l'adolescente en se mettant à courir.

Impuissant, Cooper alla appuyer son dos contre la façade d'une boutique pour patienter.

Honeydukes, Derviche et Bang, Zonko... Après avoir parcouru plusieurs des magasins qu'ils avaient visité, Amelia finit par retrouver son gant devant la boutique de prêt-à-porter Gaichiffon. Ravie, elle le passa à sa main et repartit dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre Maxim, qui devait toujours l'attendre. Enfin, elle espérait. Quand elle prit la rue de droite, elle le vit. Il était toujours là, son dos tourné vers elle, immobile.

Elle l'appela, courant vers lui. Il se retourna vers elle, le visage fermé, le teint pâle. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant lui, soudain inquiète. Avait-il mal prit le fait qu'elle parte comme ça?

"Ça va?" Demanda-t-elle, incertaine, redoutant la réponse.

"Oh... Ouais." Souffla-t-il en regardant ses pieds. "Mais juste, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un te propose de sortir, préviens ton petit-ami."

Amelia, choquée, le regarda sans comprendre.

"Mon... mon quoi? Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas de..."

"Ah oui?" Répliqua Cooper, soudain en colère. "Alors c'était quoi, le speech que Black vient de me faire, exactement?"

La jeune fille resta sans voix. Son visage pâlit, elle sentit ses membres se glacer.

"B-Black?" siffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. "S... Sirius Black?"

"Evidemment, Sirius Black!" Répondit Cooper, haussant le ton. "Il vient de me faire tout un discours sur toi, comme quoi tu mériterait mieux que moi! Si tu ne voulais pas venir ici avec moi, rien ne t'obligeait d'accepter, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de l'envoyer régler tes comptes pour toi!"

"Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé!" Hurla alors une Amelia à bout de nerfs. "Et ce n'est PAS mon petit-ami! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu te parler, j'en sais vraiment rien! Pourquoi tu m'accuses comme ça sans savoir?"

Au bord des larmes, Amelia tourna vivement le dos de son interlocuteur, avant de s'éloigner vers un banc à quelques mètres de là. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi cette journée, qui pourtant s'annonçait si belle, tournait-elle au cauchemar? Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, faisant de son mieux pour ravaler ses larmes et sa colère. Elle devait se calmer, s'expliquer avec Maxim.

Ce dernier, voyant le désarroi de la jeune fille, s'approcha du banc.

"Tu veux dire que... Tu n'y es pour rien?" Osa-t-il demander d'une voix faible.

"Bien sûr que non!" Répondit rauquement Amelia. " Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi Black est venu te voir!" Elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers le jeune homme. "Je... Moi, j'étais contente quand tu m'as proposé de venir avec toi..." Finit-t-elle par dire en rougissant.

Devant l'air sincère et profondément peiné de son amie, Cooper se sentit soudain idiot. Il baissa les yeux et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement désolé.

L'après midi se passa sans autre incident notable. Maxim et Amelia avait continué leur promenade comme si de rien n'était, finissant même par se tenir par la main. La jeune fille était aux anges, mais l'ombre de leur dispute planait toujours dans son esprit. Essayant de ne pas le montrer, elle garda le sourire jusqu'à leur retour au château, en début de soirée.

Ce jour là, elle décida d'aller dîner tôt. La Grande Salle était presque vide quand elle s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle. Vu qu'elle avait l'embarra du choix, elle se plaça de façon à pouvoir voir la porte de la salle. Et elle attendit. La nourriture apparut dans les grands plats devant elle, mais elle ne se servit pas tout de suite. Elle fixait la porte, les mains tremblantes. Au bout d'un moment, Laura et Amanda arrivèrent et vinrent s'installer à ses côtés.

"Hey, Lia, on se demandait justement où tu étais passé! Alors, cette journée?" Lança Laura d'un ton joyeux. "Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?"

Devant l'absence de réponse de leur amie, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard inquiet.

"Tout va bien, Amelia?" Demanda Amanda doucement, comme si elle avait peur de froisser son amie.

Pour seule réponse, Amelia se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter ses camarades autour d'elle. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte de la Grande Salle, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers celle-ci.

A ce moment précis, un groupe de quatre garçons entra dans la pièce. Amelia avança vers eux d'un pas décidé, pour se planter devant l'un des garçons. Le plus grand. Celui aux épais cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.

"Oh, tient, salut Matt..."

Dans un mouvement rapide, Amelia gifla Sirius.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Sirius Black, sonné, tourna un regard plein d'incompréhension vers la jeune fille.

"De quel droit OSES-TU te mêler de ma vie?!" Hurla l'adolescente, les larmes aux yeux, indifférente aux regards des autres élèves. "Ce que je fais ne te regarde absolument pas, pas plus que les personnes que je fréquente! Et ne t'avises plus JAMAIS de m'adresser la parole!"

Essuyant ses larmes rageusement, Amelia bouscula Sirius de l'épaule et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle, laissant les Maraudeurs à leur stupéfaction.

"Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée..." Soupira Remus à son ami, toujours sous le choc de la gifle.

Claquant la porte du dortoir des filles, Amelia se jeta sur son lit et se laissa aller à pleurer. Ce crétin! Il avait tout gâché! Derrière son sourire et ses belles paroles, il n'était qu'un monstrueux abruti! Elle entendit vaguement la porte grincer derrière elle. Ne relevant pas la tête, elle écouta des pas s'approcher. Quelqu'un s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, alors qu'une main se posait doucement sur ses cheveux.

Amelia leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Amanda, plein de peine.

"Amelia... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Laura de les rejoindre. Elle avait au préalable remplit ses poches de pains et de gâteaux, qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit d'Amelia pendant que cette dernière racontait son après-midi.

Laura fit un signe qui se voulait discret à Amanda pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait manqué. Amanda lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

**_…_**

"Tu peux me croire, je lui ai passé un sacré savon!"

Lily se tenait assise sur les marches d'un petit escalier plongé dans la pénombre. A ses côtés, Amelia lui adressa un vague sourire.

"C'était pas la peine, tu sais..."

"Quand tu m'as dit ce qu'il avait fait, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché plus loin. Ce mec est vraiment une pourriture quand il s'y met!"

Amelia eu un rire amer. Après le scandale qu'elle avait fait dans la Grande Salle, Lily était venu à la rencontre d'une élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année pour lui demander qu'elle dise à Amelia de la retrouver dans un escalier proches de salle commune, permettant d'accéder directement du rez-de-chaussée au troisième étage. A cette heure-ci, les lieux étaient toujours déserts.

Heureusement qu'elle était là, pensa la brune dont les cheveux bouclés semblait avoir décidé de former un énorme sac de nœuds autour de sa tête. A peine lui avait-elle raconté sa journée que Lily, lui demandant de l'attendre, s'était précipité hors de la cage d'escalier. Quand elle était revenue, rouge de colère, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de se rassoir près de sa meilleure amie.

"Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de venir parler à Cooper?" Râla la rousse en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Amelia.

"J'en sais rien... Apparemment, il lui aurait dit que je méritais mieux que lui, ou un truc du genre..."

Contre toute attentes, Lily laissa échapper un éclat de rire, faisant sursauter son amie.

"Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait?" Cracha la rousse en essayant de se calmer. "Ce mec ne te connaît même pas!"

Amelia baissa les yeux, pensive. Non, il ne la connaissait pas. Et il ne connaissait pas non plus Maxim Cooper. Rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait expliquer son geste.

Alors, pourquoi?

"Hey, Amy."

Amelia tourna la tête. Lily était la seule à utiliser ce nom avec elle. Depuis qu'un jour, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment son prénom, elle le trouvait trop long, trop banal... Amy, ça lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Alors, quand elles étaient seule toutes les deux, et seulement dans ces cas là, Lily l'appelait Amy.

L'étreinte de la rousse autour de son amie se resserra légèrement.

"Cooper a l'air d'être un type bien."

"Oui, c'est vrai..." Murmura Amelia.

"Et si tu te sens bien avec lui, c'est le principal. Ne laisse pas cet abruti de Black te démonter, ça lui ferait trop plaisir."

Amelia sourit et, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue, elle enlaça tendrement sa meilleure amie.

"Merci..." Lui chuchota-t-elle simplement au creux de l'oreille.

_**…**_

"AMY! Téléphone pour toi!"

La voix de sa mère fit trembler les murs.

D'un pas léger, la jeune fille de seize ans descendit les marches craquantes de l'escalier en bois. Elle déboula dans le salon et attrapa le combiné que sa mère lui tendait. Alors qu'elle le plaçait à l'oreille, la voix qu'elle entendit fit battre son cœur.

"Lily!" Cria-t-elle joyeusement, en sautillant sur place. "Comment tu vas?"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non?" Répondit la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil.

Amy resta interdite quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Ah oui, la lettre...

"Oh, c'est rien ne t'en fais pas." Lança la brune sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant. "Juste un petit coup de déprime passagère."

"Tu es sûre?" S'inquiéta Lily. "Parce que ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller..."

"Oh, tu sais, ça va ça vient, comme toujours. Mais dis moi, alors, comment se passent tes vacances? Ta sœur n'est pas trop chiante avec toi?"

Discutant vivement avec sa meilleure amie, Amy finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé près d'elle, toujours pendue au téléphone. Il faisait chaud ce jour là, et elle avait opté pour un short en jean délavé et un top dans les tons rouge-orangé. Elle avait plus ou moins tenté de nouer ses cheveux en une longue natte désordonnée qui pendait sur son épaule gauche et placé un bandeau jaune pâle autour de sa tête pour les maintenir et éviter qu'il ne lui tombent sur le visage. Ses grands yeux bleu-vert brillaient de malice alors qu'elle racontait à Lily ses vacances à la montagne avec ses parents.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Lily s'excusa auprès d'elle et lui annonça qu'elle devait raccrocher. Après une longue série d'au-revoir plus poignants les uns que les autres, elles se promirent de se rendre visite avant de raccrocher.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Amy se releva, alla dans son jardin et s'installa de tout son long sur un grand hamac en toile tiré entre deux arbres.

Elle avait beau avoir essayé de rassurer son amie, elle n'en menait pas vraiment large, en réalité. Cette histoire l'avait vraiment bousillée, et elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre. Tout avait été si compliqué, et cela depuis le début.


	7. Chapitre 7

"Je... Je suis désolée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse continuer comme ça..."

Il la regarda bouche bée. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien à te reprocher." Expliqua-t-elle. "Mais... C'est juste que... Ça va un peu trop vite pour moi"

Amelia, fuyant le regard de son interlocuteur, tortillait une mèche bouclée de ses cheveux brun entre ses doigts. Elle avait l'impression de faire une terrible, une horrible erreur. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se mentir plus longtemps et faire comme si tout allait bien.

En face d'elle, Maxim Cooper ne disait rien, trop occupé à encaisser la nouvelle. Il la fixait sans rien dire, ses yeux d'un bleu foncé traduisant toute la peine et l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait. Comment, pourquoi, qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle se mette à le repousser comme ça? Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit, un visage apparut devant lui, comme une évidence.

"C'est à cause de Black, c'est ça?" Souffla-t-il entre les dents.

"Quoi?" S'étrangla la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers lui, oubliant presque sa gène. "N-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui..."

Cooper la dévisageait d'un regard en colère, sa mâchoire carrée serrée, les traits tendus.

"Mais pour tout te dire..." hésita-t-elle, "je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que je ressens vraiment. Et je n'ai pas envie de te blesser..."

"Ça, c'est un peu tard." Marmonna le Poufsouffle.

L'adolescente sentit les larmes lui monter au bords des paupières.

Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans une salle de classe vide du troisième étage. Ce soir là, après le dîner, la jeune fille l'avait emmené jusqu'ici dans le but de lui parler. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils se fréquentaient (pour ne pas dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, car au final rien de vraiment officiel ne s'était fait entre eux), et même si au début elle avait été contente de plaire à quelqu'un, Amelia s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle ne se sentait peut-être pas aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'elle aurait du l'être. Et cela n'avait VRAIMENT rien à voir avec Sirius Black. D'ailleurs, depuis l'épisode de la gifle, il avait prit soin de l'ignorer purement et simplement.

S'excusant une dernière fois, ses yeux fixant bêtement le sol, la brunette fit le tour de son camarade avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Elle fut stoppée par une puissante main sur son bras.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû?"

Sans se retourner, ne voulant pas qu'il remarque une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, Amelia libéra doucement son bras.

"Non, tu as été parfait... C'est juste moi qui ne le suis pas."

Laissant le garçon seul, elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

**_…_**

La nuit était tombée sur le château de Poudlard. Dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année de la Maison Poufsouffle, un silence reposant régnait. Seule les respirations lentes et discrètes des élèves se faisaient entendre. Ouvrant les yeux, fixant les toiles jaunes et noires des rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, Amelia se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Finalement, elle se redressa et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à la petite fenêtre ronde entre son lit et celui d'Amanda. Les dortoirs des Poufsouffle, semblables à un terrier de blaireau, était proches du sol et les fenêtres donnaient presque directement sur la pelouse du parc. Elle regarda les brins d'herbes humides de la pluie de la veille et soupira doucement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller ses amies.

Levant les yeux, la jeune fille observa le ciel noir et sans lune. Elle réfléchit. Elle venait de quitter le seul garçon qui lui avait montré de l'intérêt, le seul qui lui avait juré qu'il ne regarderait qu'elle, le seul qui lui avait promis qu'à ses yeux, elle était la seule. Et elle le croyait. Elle avait vu la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Au début, elle avait trouvé ça tellement flatteur. Puis, ce regard commença à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle le trouvait trop insistant, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme. Mais il était intentionné avec elle. Peut-être un peu trop. Ses gestes étaient toujours très protecteurs, parfois trop. Cette façon qu'il avait de lui enlacer la taille à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un autre garçon dans les couloir avait finit par l'agacer. Elle avait l'impression d'être sa "propriété privée", celle que seul lui pouvait regarder, approcher, comme s'il était le seul à avoir droit à ce privilège. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce côté jaloux et possessif. Et cette manie qu'il avait, de toujours essayer de l'embrasser quand ses amis les regardaient, comme s'il voulait leur prouver quelque chose. Et ses baiser, légers et hésitants. Elle les trouvaient sans passion, sans saveur.

Peut-être se trompait-elle. C'était sa première expérience de "couple", peut-être était-elle trop exigeante. Mais quand elle était avec lui, passé la surprise et la joie de se sentir attirante pour quelqu'un, elle ne ressentait rien. Pas de fourmillements, pas de petits papillons dans le ventre. Pas de battements de cœur quand il lui prenait la main, pas de manque quand elle ne le voyait pas... Non, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Maxim Cooper. Et rester malgré tout avec lui et le laisser espérer aurait été plus cruel qu'autre chose.

Et si on lui posait la question, elle répondrait ce que l'on répond toujours dans ce genre de situation.

**_…_**

"Je me réserve pour le 'bon', c'est tout."

Laura haussa un sourcil alors qu'Amelia avalait une gorgée de jus de citrouille en grimaçant.

"T'es sérieuse?" la railla son amie à la peau mâte. "C'est ÇA, ton excuse?"

"Ce n'est pas une excuse", lui répondit la brune en reposant son verre, "c'est la vérité."

"Ouais, à d'autres." Continua Laura sur le même ton. "Ça marche pas avec moi, ça! Bordel, Lia, ce mec est TROP HOT, pourquoi t'as laissé passer un coup comme ça?!"

"Ton langage, jeune fille" Dit simplement Amanda en se servant des toasts.

"Oh ça va Dina!" Soupira Laura sous le regard réprobateur de son amie qui n'aimait définitivement pas ce surnom. "Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu avais la chance de t'être trouvé un gars super et que toi, tu le plaques!"

"J'avais mes raisons."

"Oh, je vois. Une raison, genre, avec des cheveux noirs du tonnerre et de superbes yeux gris?"

Amelia se tourna vers Laura, son regard lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle pouvait parler.

"Black, putain! Sirius Black!" Lança la jeune fille en abattant son poing sur la table.

"Laura!" S'écria Amanda dont le jus de citrouille coulait maintenant dans son assiette.

"Quoi, Sirius Black?" Continua Amelia sur le même ton surpris.

"Comment ça 'quoi Sirius Black'? Bon sang, tu ne vois pas que ce mec te DEVORE littéralement des yeux quand il te croise?"

"Je crois que tu t'emballes un peu, Laura..." Lui souffla la brune en retournant à son bol de céréales. "Black ne me regarde pas, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a parlé UNE FOIS que ça veut dire quoi que ce soit."

"Bah bien sûr! Fait ton autruche! N'empêche que ce mec te veut dans son lit!"

"Et bien moi je n'en ai aucune envie. Maintenant..." Elle se leva. "Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai des devoirs à rattraper, on se voit plus tard."

D'un geste fluide, elle passa ses jambes par-dessus le banc et s'éloigna vers la porte de la Grande Salle sans se retourner.

"… Des devoirs à rattraper?" S'étonna Laura, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de son amie disparaissant dans le hall. "Mais... Elle n'était pas déjà en avance sur nous?"

Amanda, tout aussi incrédule, haussa les épaules devant les yeux interrogateurs de son amie.

_**…**_

La bibliothèque, comme à son habitude, était calme. Un silence d'église y planait. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, Amelia posa ses affaires sur l'une des tables au centre de la pièce et s'installa. Sortant ses affaires, elle fit tomber un petit calepin de son sac. Elle se pencha et se contorsionna sur sa chaise pour l'attraper et le posa devant elle avant de le feuilleter. A la page du jour de ce petit agenda, elle avait noté les différentes matières et sujets qu'elle comptait réviser. Son regard s'attarda alors sur la date. 8 Février. Une semaine avant la Saint Valentin. Qu'elle allait, cette année encore, passer seule. Mais elle s'était dit que c'était sans doute préférable que de la passer avec Cooper. Cette idée lui avait fait peur, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle aurait dû agir. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur de sa rupture, car cela faisait quand même plusieurs semaines qu'elle se posait la question.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, elle lut son programme de la mâtiné. Divination (oh, par Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle pris cette option?), Étude des Runes et Enchantements. Repoussant l'agenda sur sa gauche, elle extirpa son livre de Divination de son sac, attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et se mit au travail.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'interpréter la position de Vénus par rapport à celle de Jupiter, le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol la fit lever la tête. Face à elle, une farandole de cheveux orangés entourant un visage souriant.

"Alors, toujours le nez dans tes bouquins?" Lui chuchota Lily en posant un livre à l'épaisse couverture de cuir devant elle.

"Il faut bien, hein." Répondit tout bas la brune avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Lily, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, en fit de même. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que les amies ne parlent. De son côté, Amelia menait un véritable combat intérieur. Que devait-elle faire? Lui dire, c'était évident. Mais là, ici, maintenant? Elle se racla la gorge.

"J'ai quitté Cooper." Dit elle simplement le plus doucement qu'elle le put.

"Que... Quoi?!" Murmura Lily et s'étalant sur la table pour s'approcher au plus près de sa voisine d'en face. "Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Il ne s'est rien passé, c'est juste que... Je ne ressens rien pour lui, tu comprends?"

Un "CHUT" sonore résonna dans toute la pièce. Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête et aperçurent Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, les regarder avec insistance depuis son bureau à l'autre bout de la rangée de tables.

"On en reparle tout à l'heure, ok?" Mima Amelia silencieusement.

La rousse lui répondit de la tête, et elles se remirent ensemble à leurs devoirs respectifs.

Midi approchant, leurs estomac commençant à se faire remarquer, les deux amies quittèrent la bibliothèque et prirent lentement le chemin du hall du château.

"Bon, vas-y, explique" Engagea Lily en attrapant Amelia par le bras.

"Ya pas grand-chose à dire, juste... J'ai pas de sentiments pour lui. Et j'arrive pas à faire semblant."

"Bah écoute, un de perdu dix de retrouvés comme on dit!" Rit la rousse en passant sa main sur la tignasse brune de son amie.

"Très drôle." Ricana Amelia en tentant de se recoiffer, en vain. "Mais bon, Laura m'a fait comprendre que j'avais laissé s'échapper un gros poisson..."

"Roh, oublie Laura, un peu. Cette fille voit tout de sa fenêtre sans jamais se mettre à la place des autres! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je l'aime beaucoup, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment son côté 'je dis ce que je pense et tant pis pour les sentiments des autres'. C'est tellement égoïste."

Amelia sourit avec douceur à sa meilleure amie. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui remonter le moral comme ça.

"Heureusement que tu es là, Ma Lilou!" Lui dit-elle en la serrant contre elle.

Amelia hésita une seconde. Devait-elle aussi lui parler de la théorie de Laura par rapport à Black? Sans doute pas, Lily avait déjà assez de fil à retordre avec le groupe d'amis sans qu'elle ait besoin qu'on en rajoute une couche.

Une fois arrivées en bas des escaliers, les deux filles se firent un signe de la main avant de s'installer chacune à leur table respective.

**_…_**

Eviter Cooper n'était pas aussi difficile qu'Amelia ne l'aurait pensé. A chaque fois qu'elle manquait de le croiser, ce dernier quittait automatiquement la pièce. La jeune fille eu un pincement au cœur la première fois qu'elle croisa son regard plein de colère, de douleur et de peine. Elle s'en voulait quand même de lui avoir fait du mal, mais elle se disait qu'en attendant plus, ça aurait été pire. Et puis, elle se disait qu'il finirait par s'en remettre, qu'il rencontrera une fille plus jolie, plus compréhensive, plus gentille qu'elle... Qu'il l'aimera et qu'au final il oubliera cette gamine d'un an de moins que lui qui avait osé lui briser le cœur. Oui, elle espérait sincèrement qu'il puisse trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'une autre fille un jour. Même si ce n'était, en réalité, que pour ne plus avoir à subir ses yeux d'un bleu de mer malheureux.

**_…_**

L'été qui suivit, Lily et Amelia s'était promis une virée shopping à Londres, suite à quoi Lily irait loger chez son amie pendant une semaine. Et la rousse était ravie. Une semaine de VRAIES vacances! Une semaine sans sa sœur pour la traiter de monstre à chaque coin de phrase! Bien qu'elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir voir ses parents souvent, Pétunia lui menait la vie tellement dure quand elle était chez elle que cette petite escapade était comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour la née moldue.

Un matin, la jeune fille trouva une chouette hulotte posée au bord de sa fenêtre. La faisant entrer pour récupérer la lettre accrochée à sa patte, elle reconnue l'écriture de sa meilleure amie. La joie intense qu'elle ressentit se transforma petit à petit en crainte. Et si elle lui écrivait pour tout annuler? Tremblante, elle décacheta l'enveloppe alors que la chouette s'envola d'un battement d'aile sur le sommet de son armoire.

"_Lily,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce que mes parents m'ont offert pour mon anniversaire!_

_UN CHATON! Mon dieu Lily, j'ai enfin un chat à moi! Bon, même si j'adore le mien, c'est plutôt celui de mes parent alors ça compte pas. Mais là, c'est vraiment le MIEN! Et je suis autorisée à l'emporter à Poudlard, mon père a réussi à convaincre ma mère! Oh bon sang Lily, si tu voyais ma tête quand je t'écris, tu serais morte de rire, j'ai l'air tellement ridicule à sourire bêtement comme ça!_

_J'ai joint une photo du petit monstre avec la lettre, tu vas craquer!_"

Poussant un soupire de soulagement, la rouquine retourna l'enveloppe et attrapa la photo au vol. Dessus, elle pouvait voir un petit chat d'à peine quelques mois, roux tigré avec les pattes et le poitrail blanc. C'est vrai qu'il était trop mignon avec son petit air espiègle.

"_Sinon, tout se passe bien chez toi? Pour notre virée à Londres, ça tient toujours, mon père m'emmènera à Piccadilly vers neuf heures, ça te convient? Et c'est toujours ok pour que tu viennes chez moi après, on va même t'installer un matelas à côté de mon lit pour qu'on puisse dormir ensemble! J'ai tellement hâte! Plus que quelques jours, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir, je suis surexcitée!_

_Je t'embrasse fort, à bientôt!_

_Ta Amy qui n'arrête pas de sauter sur place._"

Lily, souriant de toutes ses dents, se précipita vers son bureau et s'empressa de rédiger sa réponse.

"_Ma belle Amy,_

_En effet, ton chaton a l'air vraiment adorable! Il me tarde de pouvoir le voir._

_Ok pour neuf heure à Piccadilly! Je demanderai à ma mère de m'y conduire en allant travailler. Vivement samedi!_

_Chez moi ça peut aller, mes parents sont tellement heureux de m'avoir à la maison qu'ils me gâtent trop, ce qui a pour effet d'énerver encore plus Pétunia qui, du coup, s'en prend encore plus à moi. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude à force. C'est pas pire qu'avant, c'est déjà ça._

_Tu as eu des nouvelles des autres filles? Je sais que Jennifer est partie en Chine avec sa famille pendant tout l'été. Victoria est en France avec ses grands parents, et Francesca va partir deux semaines à Cardiff puis deux autres à Belfast. La grande vie quoi! Je les envie parfois, moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir voyager comme ça avec ma famille. Mais Pétunia ne supporte pas les long trajet, alors prendre l'avion n'est même pas envisageable._

_Je te fais de bons gros bisous qui font pouet, et je te dis à samedi!_

_Ta Lily._"

Lily contempla sa lettre, puis la glissa dans une enveloppe qu'elle confia à la chouette. Cette dernière, hululant doucement quand la jeune fille la caressa sur le haut de la tête, ouvrit ses larges ailes et pris son envol par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Lily la regarda s'éloigner, et une fois qu'elle ne fut plus qu'un petit point noir au loin, la jeune fille se décida à descendre prendre un bon petit déjeuner.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bien le bonjour tout le monde! Avant de commencer, j'aurais voulu vous dire deux trois petits trucs._  
><em>Tout d'abord : MERCIIIIIIII de lire cette fic, je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle vous plaise, même si parfois j'ai un peu peur qu'elle fasse trop dans la niaiserie. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, ceux qui l'ont commentée, merci à ceux qui la suivent et à ceux qui l'ont mise en favori. Sérieux, les gens, je vous aime, je vous béni, je vous masse les pieds. Vous êtes super. Merci. <em>

_Ensuite, je voulais remercier ma bêta, alias ma Maman d'amour, qui m'a lu et corrigée (bah oui c'est ça le truc quand tu arrives à écrire qu'entre 23h et 3h du matin : tu fais des fautes plus grosses que toi). Merci Mamounette, tu gères :3_

_Enfin, je voulais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous pondre ce chapitre (Quoi? Plus de trois jours sans rien poster? RÉVOLTE!), mais j'ai de TRÈS bonnes excuses (si si) :_

_- Premièrement : Je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end, donc pas facile de faire son asociale et d'aller marteler un clavier pour assouvir ma soif d'écriture. _

_- Deuxièmement : J'ai eu quelques démarches à faire pour mon travail qui m'ont pris non seulement du temps mais aussi de l'énergie (traduction : j'suis complètement morte alors que j'ai juste fait un aller-retour sur Paris... J'suis trop une loutre moi)_

_- Et troisièmement : pour ce chapitre j'ai voulu me renseigner un peu sur quelques détails afin d'être un tant soit peu cohérente dans mon histoire (et c'est mal barré parce que plus je me relis plus je me dis OH MON DIEU j'ai oublié teeeeeellement de détails de l'histoire originale qu'en fait ça veut plus rien dire... c'te honte.)_

_Ah oui, et pour finir, je vais dire un truc que j'ai COMPLÈTEMENT zappé de dire dans mes précédents chapitres (mieux vaut tard que jamais) : _

_**Je jure solennellement que les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (qui brûlera en enfer pour avoir tué Remus et Tonks) sauf quelques uns qui sont sortis de ma tête.** _

_Merci, je vous aime, au revoir (et bonne lecture! (ce texte comporte beaucoup trop de parenthèses (et j'aime les gâteaux)))_

* * *

><p>Le soleil brillait dans le ciel anglais ce matin là. Le mois d'août était bien installé depuis quelques jours maintenant. Malgré l'heure, neuf heures du matin, la température avait rapidement grimpé, et les londoniennes avaient troqués leurs pantalons pour des jupes et robes laissant leurs jambes à la vue des passants. A Picaddily Circus, la circulation était dense, comme à l'accoutumée. Sur la place, assise sur les marches entourant la grande fontaine, Amelia observait les gens. Tous semblaient si pressés. Dans son short rapiécé découpé à même un vieux jean et son t-shirt blanc un peu trop grand dont une manche lui tombait sur l'épaule, avec ses cheveux bruns relevés en une queue de cheval, la jeune fille semblait hors du temps. Elle posa les yeux sur ses orteils vernis de rouge dépassant d'une paire de nu-pieds bleu foncé aux semelles compensées. Elle écoutait le bruit de l'eau couvert par le brouhaha des conversations des gens autour d'elle.<p>

"Alors, on rêve?"

Amelia releva la tête et reconnu le large sourire qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Se relevant d'un bond, elle sauta au coup de la personne face à elle.

"C'est pas trop tôt!" S'indigna faussement la brune. "J'ai failli attendre!"

"Désolée, le trajet a été plus long que prévu." Répondit Lily.

La jeune rousse était rayonnante. Elle portait une robe d'été bleu pale et des sandalettes blanches. Ses longs cheveux étaient noués en deux nattes lui tombant sur les épaules.

"J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer! " Dit-elle à son amie en sautillant sur place, toute excitée. "J'ai été nommée préfète!"

Amelia hurla de joie et serra Lily dans ses bras en la félicitant. Rien ne paraissait plus naturel que Lily soit préfète : c'était une élève brillante, sans doute la meilleure de sa classe, et elle était dotée d'un sens de l'ordre qui devait en énerver plus d'un.

"Alors", reprit la rousse une fois les embrassades terminées, "tu es venue comment?"

"Mon père m'a fait transplaner dans une petite ruelle un peu en dehors de la ville. Ma mère n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée mais mon père ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix, le trajet en voiture aurais vraiment été trop long , j'ai fait le reste du trajet en métro. Et toi?"  
>"J'avais un train à huit heures qui arrivait à King's Cross, ma mère m'a conduite jusqu'à la gare ce matin. Alors, le transplanage, c'est comment?"<p>

"Honnêtement? Gerbant..."

Les deux adolescentes passèrent la mâtinée à visiter le Londres moldu. Entre les monuments, plusieurs boutiques de vêtements et quelques disquaires, l'heure du déjeuner approcha plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé, et rapidement leurs ventres se mirent à gargouiller bruyamment. D'un commun accord, les bras chargés de sacs en tout genre,elle prirent le métro sur la Piccadilly Line jusqu'à Leicester Square afin de rejoindre Charing Cross Road. Là, entre une librairie et une boutique de disques, elles poussèrent la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

"Bien le bonjour, Mesdemoiselles!" Leur lança Tom, le tenancier du bar aux front dégarni.

Les jeunes filles s'installèrent à un table et consultèrent la carte. Au bout de quelques minutes, une serveuse plutôt bien en chair arriva pour prendre leur commande.

"Et je vous sers quoi à boire avec ça? Deux jus de citrouille?"

"Hum", hésita Amelia, "pour moi ça sera plutôt un sirop de cerise soda, mais sans boule de glace s'il-vous-plait."

"Parfait, je vous apporte ça le plus vite possible!" Annonça la serveuse en s'éloignant.

"Un sirop de cerise soda?" Répéta Lily en lançant un regard interrogateur à son amie.

"J'ai... J'ai jamais vraiment aimé le jus de citrouille." Avoua-t-elle alors.

"Sérieux?" S'étonna la rousse, dont les yeux ressemblaient maintenant à deux billes vertes. "Mais comment tu as fait pendant tout ce temps à Poudlard?"

"Bah, je me force, j'ai pas tellement d'autre choix." Pouffa la brune. "Et je bois de l'eau."

Bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent avec une belle assiette de fish & chips sorcier chacune. La seule différence avec des fish & chips ordinaires, c'était que la sauce servie avec changeait de goût selon votre humeur, et que les frites ne ramollissaient jamais.

Une fois leurs estomacs remplis, les deux amies passèrent le portail les menant au Chemin de Traverse. Quelques jours plus tôt, elles avaient enfin reçu leur liste de fourniture pour leur cinquième année, et elles profitaient de leur escapade londonienne pour faire leurs achats.

La rue était pleine de monde. Une foule de sorciers et sorcières se pressaient contres les vitrines colorées des boutiques. Certains étaient justement des parents accompagnants leur chère progéniture lors de leurs premiers achats pour Poudlard. De nombreux adolescents, comme Lily et Amelia, trainaient autour du glacier Florian Fortarôme, dont les glaces étaient réputée pour être parmi les meilleure d'Angleterre. Plus loin, devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, un petit groupe d'enfants s'extasiait devant le dernier balais à la mode.

Amelia jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste. Le nombre de livres à acheter lui semblait plus important que l'année passée, et elle avait peur de ne pas avoir assez d'argent sorcier sur elle pour pouvoir tout acheter. A la pensée de devoir passer par Gringotts, la jeune fille eu un léger frisson. Les gobelins la mettaient mal à l'aise, et en général, elle laissait son père s'occuper d'aller chercher son argent pendant qu'elle se promenait dans l'allée en l'attendant. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de devoir monter des ces affreux chariots suspendus au dessus du vide... Cela ne la rassurait pas du tout. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait peut-être pas le choix. Leurs fournitures se faisaient chaque année plus nombreuses et plus chères, et ses économies personnelles n'arrivaient plus à suivre.

Perdue dans ses pensée, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Lily était déjà entré dans la librairie. Entendant son amie l'appeler, Amelia revint à la réalité et se précipita à sa suite.

Chez Fleury & Bott, on pouvait trouver tous les livres dont on avait besoin, quelque soit votre âge. IL y avait de tout, du livre de cours de potions aux romans à l'eau de roses tant appréciés par les jeunes filles et les femmes d'un certain âge. Comme chaque année, les tenanciers du magasin avaient rassemblé les livres recommandés pour les études à Poudlard selon les années ce qui rendait, il fallait l'avouer, la tâche bien plus facile aux élèves. Amelia et Lily se dirigèrent vers une rangée de livres empilés les uns sur les autres, rangés par titre, sous un panneau marqué "Cinquième Année" en lettres violettes. Devant chaque pile, une petite étiquette indiquait le prix du livre à l'unité, alors qu'un petit écriteau sur le côté annonçait une offre pour la totalité du nécessaire pour l'année, baissant ainsi un peu le prix. Amelia soupira de soulagement. Avec cette promotion, elle aurait assez pour faire tous ses achats, et même avoir assez pour se payer une glace avant de partir!

"Au fait", commença Amelia sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'elles sortaient de Fleury & Bott avec leurs livres en poche, "Je pense que je vais demander à tout le monde de m'appeler Amy maintenant."

"Ah bon?" S'étonna Lily alors qu'elle rangeait son porte monnaie au fond de son sac à main. "Je croyais que c'était mon petit privilège." Ajouta la rousse d'un air boudeur.

"Amelia ça fait trop... Comment dire... Enfant, tu vois?" Expliqua la brune. "Amy, ça fait plus adulte, plus mature."

"Bon, la fille mature, on va la manger cette glace ou pas, alors?" S'exclama Lily en courant vers Florian Fortarôme.

Les rires des deux filles s'envolèrent au dessus des toits des maisons de la petite rue étroite. Arrivées devant le glacier, elles prirent place à une table en terrasse et choisirent leur parfum : Vanille pour Lily et Framboise pour Amelia. Alors qu'elles savouraient leusr crèmes glacées, elles ne virent pas un groupe de quatre garçons d'une quinzaine d'années sortir de la boutique d'accessoire de Quidditch. Deux d'entre eux riaient aux éclats. Le plus grand, dont les cheveux noirs et épais devenait si long qu'ils touchaient le bout de ses épaules, encourageait son ami à ouvrir le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains. L'autre garçon, celui qui avait le paquet, portait une paire de lunettes rondes et arborait un air d'enfant le matin de Noël. Le plus petit de tous les observait avec un large sourire et frappait frénétiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Le dernier, un garçon au teint pale et aux cheveux châtain, se tenait derrière eux sans rien dire, un sourire mince éclairant son visage.

"C'est vraiment trop cool!" Hurla presque le grand brun en posant ses yeux gris sur l'objet qui apparaissait sous le papier kraft que son ami déchirait.

"Je ne pensais vraiment pas tomber dessus comme ça!" Cria celui à lunettes, retirant d'une main tremblante le reste de papier qui glissa par terre.

"Dis, je pourrais le regarder aussi après?!" Demanda en couinant le plus petit, des étoiles plein les yeux.

"Les gars, un peu de tenue, tout le monde nous regarde..." Dit simplement le dernier, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Oh, oh, doucement Monsieur le Préfet, ne m'enlevez pas de points s'il-vous-plait!" Se mit à rire le plus grand

Ayant entendu les cris venant de l'autre côté de la rue, Amelia et Lily s'étaient retournée et regardaient maintenant le groupe de garçon s'extasier devant ce qui semblait être un cadre de photo. Lily soupira. Quelles que soient les circonstances, il fallait toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Elle tourna alors la tête dans l'espoir qu'ils ne remarquent pas leur présence. Et puis de toute manière, vu le monde, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il ne se rendent compte que...

"Hey! Evans, Matthew! Youhou!"

Et flûte.

Les filles se tournèrent et virent alors le groupe s'avancer vers elles. Sans rien demander à personne, James Potter attrapa une chaise libre à une table voisine et s'assit dessus à l'envers, face au dossier, à côté de Lily, avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Remus Lupin, lui, demanda aux personnes d'une autre table s'il pouvait leur emprunter des sièges supplémentaires. Sirius Black s'installa sur celle posée près d'Amelia et lui souffla un "salut" accompagné d'un léger sourire charmeur, mais dans lequel la jeune fille pu lire un certain malaise. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il ne s'était pas adressés la parole depuis la gifle qu'elle lui avait donné l'année précédente. On pouvait même dire qu'ils s'étaient carrément évités depuis ce jour. Malgré tout, elle lui rendit son sourire.

"Alors les filles, on papote?" Demanda James avec un sourire radieux.

"Et oui, enfin jusqu'à ce que vous débarquiez." Fit remarquer Lily, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"Mais c'est tellement dommage de faire les choses chacun de notre côté! Vous avez déjà payé?"

Amelia écoutait le Gryffondor d'une oreille distraite. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Black. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait vu tourner le regard vers elle avant de vite se concentrer sur autre chose, que ce soit ses doigts, le bord de la table ou la poignée de la porte du magasin. Songeuse, la jeune fille repensa soudain aux paroles de son amie Laura. "_Bon sang, tu ne vois pas que ce mec te DÉVORE littéralement des yeux quand il te croise?_" Amelia eu un léger sourire qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Est-ce qu'au final, Laura avait eu raison? Est-ce qu'elle plaisait à Sirius Black? Cette idée lui paraissait invraisemblable. Ce mec pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi elle? Elle n'avait pourtant rien de spécial. Puis, le reste de la conversation lui revint tout à coup. "_N'empêche que ce mec te veut dans son lit!_" Cette fois, la jeune fille ne pu empêcher ses joues de rosir. Elle se ressaisit du mieux qu'elle put. Évidemment, si c'était vraiment le cas, elle ne serait qu'un nom de plus sur une longue liste. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Elle préférait mourir vierge et célibataire avec un élevage de chats plutôt que de n'être qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres.

"De toute façon, on allait pas tarder à partir, pas vrai Amy?" Lança soudain la voix de Lily d'un ton sec.

Sirius se tourna alors vers la brune, un air d'incompréhension au visage.

"Amy? C'est pas Amelia, ton nom?"

"Je préfère Amy, c'est tout..." Répondit-elle en se levant, les yeux fixés sur les restes de ce qui fut autrefois sa glace. "Et oui, on doit se dépêcher, mon père va venir nous chercher dans peu de temps."

Tous se levèrent alors pour dire au revoir aux filles. James, l'air déçu se leva à son tour et, tout en passant une nouvelle main sans sa chevelure, leur adressa un grand sourire en agitant la main vers elles. Peter l'imita, tentant peut-être de devenir la copie conforme de Potter. Remus et Lily se saluèrent amicalement, après tous ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble cette année étant donnés qu'ils étaient tous les deux préfets.

"Bon, bah, à la prochaine." Murmura Sirius à Amy alors que celle-ci passait près de lui.

Sur le coup, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que faire, quoi dire? Comment interpréter ces signes? Était-ce seulement vraiment des signes, ou était-ce juste elle qui se montait la tête toute seule pour des bêtises? Alors qu'elle commençait à suivre Lily, elle se retourna lentement. Son regard croisa les yeux de Sirius. Pendant un court instant qui sembla s'étirer dans le temps, elle se plongea dans cette mer de variations de gris qu'étaient ses iris. Son regard, profond et puissant, semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. C'était d'une force telle qu'elle se sentait incapable de lutter, incapable de résister à l'appel de ces yeux qui la regardaient. Avec un petit signe de la main, elle souffla un léger "salut" avant de leur tourner une dernière fois le dos et d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre Lily, quelques mètres plus loin.

Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça? D'accord, il était séduisant. Même très séduisant. Bon, carrément canon. Mais son comportement était loin d'être parfait. Il était bien connu dans l'école pour jouer avec les filles, avec leur cœur, mais surtout avec leur corps... Ce type était abject, un Don Juan qui prend et jette les filles à sa guise. Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui?

"Amy, tu m'écoutes?"

Amy sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Lily la regardait d'un air mi inquiet mi furieux.

"Euh, excuse-moi, j'étais... Tu disais?"

Lily lâcha un soupir.

"Rien, je râlais juste contre Potter, pour changer. Mais ça va toi? Tu as l'air toute chamboulée. C'est Black qui t'a retournée comme ça?"

"Pas du tout! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est lui?" Lança la brune beaucoup trop vite pour qu'on y croit.

"Je sais pas, peut-être, au hasard, le fait que depuis qu'il est arrivé vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous regarder en coin?"

"C'est pas ce que tu crois, Lily..." S'empressa de dire Amy alors qu'elle sentait ses joues chauffer.

"Écoute, je sais qu'il est très mignon, mais fait attention quand même, ce gars n'a pas une réputation très saine..."

"Je sais bien, ce n'est pas ça... je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, en fait, c'est juste que quand il est là, je..."

"Quand QUI est là?"

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent la tête. Debout devant leur table du Chaudron Baveur se tenait un dénommé William Matthew.

"Ah, Papa!" Soupira Amy de soulagement en se levant pour enlacer son père. "On t'attendait, justement."

"Bonjour, Monsieur Matthew!" Dit Lily en se levant également pour lui serrer la main.

"Bonjour, Lily! Je reviens de chez tes parents, j'ai déjà ramené tes affaires chez nous!"

"Vous êtes le meilleur!" Rit la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les filles rassemblèrent leurs affaires pendant que Monsieur Matthew partit payer leurs dernières consommations (deux bièraubeurres) avant de partir dans un coin de l'établissement afin de transplaner tranquillement.

Il y eu un CRAC sonore. Le sol sembla se dérober sous leurs pieds, tandis que leurs ventres semblait se tordre et s'entortiller sur lui-même. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient dans le salon des Matthew.

Lily vacilla et trébucha contre le canapé avant de s'affaler dessus. Amy, elle, s'accrochait du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait sur le bras de son père qui la maintenant debout.

Alertée par le bruit, une femme se précipita dans la pièce.

"Ah! Enfin vous voilà! Il était temps, j'ai presque fini de préparer le dîner!"

Voyant la jeune fille rousse au visage blanc sur son canapé, Madame Matthew s'approcha d'un pas rapide.

"Oh, bonjour Lily, tu ne vas pas bien? Oh, je n'arrête pas de dire à Will que cette façon de se déplacer n'est vraiment pas faite pour des enfants comme vous, ce n'est pas pour rien s'ils ne vous l'apprenne qu'à votre majorité!"

"Enfin, Johan, ce n'est rien, on s'en remet très vite!" Râla M. Matthew contre sa femme alors qu'il aidait sa fille à s'asseoir sur une chaise pour rependre ses esprits.

_**…**_

Le soir venu, les quatre personnes présentes dans la maison dinèrent dans la bonne humeur. Lily fit la connaissance de Missy, le chat noir aux pattes blanches des parents d'Amy. C'était une chatte affectueuse et câline, mais quelque peu craintive quand elle était face à des inconnus.

Plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent en pyjama dans la chambre d'Amy en compagnie du petit chaton roux de cette dernière. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à jouer avec lui, à le faire courir après des objets ou à attraper des bouts de ficèles.

"Alors, comment tu l'as appelé?" Demanda Lily.

"P'tit Machin!" Répondit fièrement Amy.

A l'appel de son nom, le chaton tourna la tête vers sa maitresse.

"Mais... Mais c'est ridicule, comme nom!" Éclata de rire la rousse.

"Oh, ça va!" Se vexa Amy alors que le chat se roulait devant elle pour attirer son attention. "Je trouvais pas de nom, alors je l'ai surnommé comme ça pendant une semaine et résultat, il ne répond qu'à ce nom!"

"Oh, c'est mignon." Répondit Lily en séchant ses larmes de rire d'un revers de manche.

Une heure de rires plus tard, les filles furent forcées d'éteindre la lumière par la mère d'Amy qui était venu leur demander de faire moins de bruit.


	9. Chapitre 9

Le lendemain matin, quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, la chambre baignait dans une douce et chaleureuse lumière. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers d'épais rideaux de couleur ocre. La jeune fille se tourna, s'étira, bailla. Elle se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui se trouvait dans le lit à côté duquel son matelas était posé à même le sol. La propriétaire du lit dormait toujours, le dos tourné vers elle, un petit chat roux pelotonné contre ses jambes. Lily sourit et, voyant le chaton s'étirer et tourner ses yeux dorés vers elle, approcha sa main de la petite tête du félin qu'elle grattouilla doucement. Le chaton ferma les yeux de bonheur et se mit à ronronner légèrement. Il tourna alors la tête et commença à lécher la main de la jeune fille avec passion. Lily se retint de rire en sentant la langue rapeuse de l'animal passer le long de ses doigts.

"Bonjour, P'tit Machin." Chuchota-t-elle du plus doucement qu'elle put, pour ne pas réveiller la personne qui dormait.

Le chaton miaula d'une petite voix aigüe avant de se rouler en boule sur le lit. Lily, un petit sourire aux lèvres, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux dans l'espoir de les discipliner un peu. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et écarta un peu les rideaux pour regarder dehors. Des maisons de briques rouges et aux tuiles noires, collées les unes aux autres, bordaient la rue. Quelques voitures étaient garées devant les murets des habitations. Le quartier semblait calme, et à part un chat qui traversa la rue, elle ne vit personne. Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Lily tourna les yeux vers le réveil digital sur la table de nuit. Il était près de dix heure. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier de bois aux marches grinçantes.

"Bonjour, Lily!" Lança une voix féminine depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

"Bonjour, Madame Matthew." Lui répondit Lily en arrivant dans la cuisine où la mère d'Amy s'affairait à nettoyer la cuisinière.

"Tu as bien dormi? Tu as faim? Tu veux des œufs, du bacon, des toasts?" Demanda précipitamment M. Matthew sans s'arrêter ni reprendre sa respiration.

"Euh... Oui, oui, oui, oui et oui." Rit la rouquine en s'installant à la table de la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette remplie arriva devant elle, composée de deux œufs au plat, deux tranches de bacon et deux tranches de pain grillé et beurré. En attendant que son petit déjeuner soit prêt, elle avait demandé la permission de faire chauffer de l'eau pour se préparer du thé. Posant sa tasse d'Earl Grey à côté de son assiette, elle attrapait ses couverts quand Amy pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, les cheveux emmêlés dans tous les sens. Elle répondit au bonjour de sa mère d'un grognement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de son amie.

"Et bah, t'es pas du matin, toi." La railla Lily.

"Ta gueule, le chat m'a mordu les doigts de pieds." Râla la brune en posant sa tête sur la table.

Lily explosa de rire tandis que la mère de son amie lui servait un chocolat chaud, des toasts et un jus d'orange.

_**…**_

La maison des Matthew se trouvait à Grangetown, un quartier de Cardiff au Pays de Galle. Elle était dans une rue proche de la rivière Taf. Elle ne comportait que deux chambres et une salle de bain à l'étage, ainsi qu'un grand salon, une salle à manger et une cuisine au rez-de-chaussé. Le jardin n'était pas très spacieux mais Monsieur Matthew avait néanmoins trouvé le moyen d'y installer un hamac de toile blanche entre deux arbres, ainsi qu'une table en plastique et un petit barbecue.

Après avoir mangé, s'être douchées et habillées, les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de profiter du beau temps dans le jardin.

"Elle est super sympa, votre maison!" Déclara la rousse en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

"C'est gentil. C'est pas très grand mais bon, à nous trois ça nous suffit." Répondit Amy en se balançant sur le hamac.

"C'est marrant, j'aurais jamais deviné que tu venais du Pays de Galle, tu n'as quasiment pas d'accent."

"C'est parce qu'on est venu s'installer ici après ma naissance."Expliqua la brune en retirant ses cheveux dans les yeux d'un mouvement de tête. "A la base, c'est ma mère qui est galloise, elle voulait revenir ici depuis un moment, alors quand ils ont dû déménager après que je sois née, elle a insisté pour qu'on vienne ici. Mais du coup elle avait déjà perdu un peu de son accent vu qu'elle a vécu un long moment en Angleterre."

"Et tu sais parler gallois?" Demanda la rousse en relevant la tête.

"J'ai su à une époque, mais depuis que je suis à Poudlard j'ai presque tout oublié!" Lui répondit Amy en riant. "Je ne sais plus dire que Caerdidd - le nom gallois de Cardiff - et blaidd qui veut dire loup."

"Pourquoi loup?"

"Parce que quand j'étais petite, les histoires de loup me terrifiaient. Alors j'ai retenu le mot pour pouvoir les éviter."

Les deux jeunes filles explosèrent de rire.

"Si tu veux, je te ferai visiter le quartier." Proposa Amy une fois calmée. "Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, mais il y a quand même des coins sympa."

"Avec plaisir!" Affirma Lily avec un grand sourire.

Un silence plana sur elles pendant quelques secondes. Une légère brise vint chatouiller la peau nue des jambes d'Amy, faisant danser les feuilles des arbres au dessus d'elle.

"Au fait", dit-elle soudainement, "tu as des nouvelles de ton ami de Serpentard? Ça fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vu ensembles tous les deux."

"Severus?" Soupira Lily, les yeux dans le vague. "Oui, je l'ai vu un peu cet été. Il avait l'air d'aller bien.

"Avait l'air?" S'étonna la brune en tournant la tête vers son amie.

"Disons que... Je n'aime pas trop ses fréquentations. Alors, on s'est, comment dire... Un peu éloigné."

La voix de Lily transmettait toute la peine qu'elle avait en disant ces mots. Amy sentit que la jeune fille était profondément chagrinée de voir son ami se détourner ainsi d'elle. D'un mouvement fluide, la brune se laissa glisser hors de hamac et alla s'allonger à côté de sa meilleure amie.

"C'est peut-être qu'une passade, tu sais..." Proposa-t-elle pour la rassurer.

Lily essuya une petite larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

_**…**_

La semaine passa vite. Trop vite. le week-end arriva bien trop tôt et il fallut ramener Lily chez elle. Elle et Amy passèrent une bonne partie de la mâtinée à ranger les affaires de la rousse et à se dire de longs au revoir plus déchirants les uns que les autres. Aux alentours de midi, la famille Matthew accompagnée de Lily se regroupa dans le salon de la maison galloise.

"Tu m'excuses de ne pas t'accompagner, mais l'aller-retour en transplanage je le sens pas trop." Dit Amy en serrant une dernière fois son amie dans ses bras.

"Pas de soucis, on se revoit dans deux semaines pour la rentrée!" Lui répondit Lily avant d'empoigner ses affaires d'une main et de tenir le bras de Monsieur Matthew de l'autre.

Il y eu un gros CRAC, et en un instant, les deux personnes disparurent, laissant Amy et sa mère seules. Missy, la chatte de la famille qui dormait sagement sur la canapé, fit un bond et sortit de la pièce en courant, apeurée par le bruit.

_**…**_

Il était onze heures moins cinq. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'affichait l'horloge sur le quai 9 de la gare de King's Cross. Paniquée, les cheveux dans tous les sens, Amy courait le long du quai, suivit de près par ses parents. Arrivée devant le passage pour le quai 93/4, elle les embrassa une dernière fois avant de se précipiter contre le mur. Devant elle, la grande locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express crachait des volutes de fumée grise. Quelques élèves étaient encore sur le quai, saluant leur famille. Rapidement, Amy approcha de la première porte qu'elle trouva et hissa sa valise dans le train avant de monter à son tour, la panière de son chat à la main. A peine avait-elle commencé à avancer le long des couloirs que le chef de gare siffla le départ du train et que le wagon se mit à bouger.

Elle remonta le long des couloirs à la recherche d'un visage connu. Finalement, elle trouva Amanda et Laura qui parlaient avec deux garçons, un de Serdaigle et un de Gryffondor, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Voulant les laisser tranquille, elle continua sa route jusqu'à trouver Lily qui lui avait gardé une place.

"Ouf!" Souffla Amy en s'affalant sur la banquette à côté de son amie, après avoir installé sa valise sur le porte bagage.

"J'ai bien cru que tu allais rater le train!" S'exclama Lily, soulagée.

"Ouais, moi aussi..." Avoua la brune. "Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me coucher aussi tard hier soir..."

Dans son panier, P'tit Machin grattait les parois en osier en miaulant. Amy ouvrit alors la cage et le gratta derrière les oreilles. Les deux filles passèrent un moment à câliner le petit félin jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'élève de première et deuxième année se joignent à elle pour voir le chaton et jouer avec lui.

Le trajet était long, mais entre les parties de batailles explosives, le passage du chariot de friandises et les quelques interventions de Potter, les deux adolescente n'eurent que peu de temps pour s'ennuyer. Au bout d'un moment, Lily s'excusa auprès de son amie et partit aux toilettes. Amy en profita pour se décaler et s'installer contre la fenêtre. Devant elle, couché sur la table, son chat dormait d'un sommeil calme. La jeune fille perdit son regard dans la contemplation du paysage. Elle regardait d'un air distrait les arbres et montagnes défiler devant elle. Concentrée, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une petite tape sur son épaule.

"Déjà revenue?" Demanda-t-elle en se retournant, pensant s'adresser à Lily.

Mais ce n'était pas Lily.

Face à elle, les yeux gris de Sirius Black la regardaient intensément. Le souffle coupé, Amy le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

"Salut." Dit simplement Black, en souriant à peine. "Je ne te dérange pas?"

"Euh, non..." Répondit doucement Amy, interloquée.

Pourquoi? Encore et toujours cette même question. Pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi lui parlait-il? Pourquoi était-elle si troublée quand il lui parlait?

"Tu n'es pas avec Potter?" Finit-elle par demander, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

"On est dans un compartiment un peu plus loin." Répondit le jeune homme en désignant l'avant du train. "Mais en passant je t'ai vu, alors du coup..."

"Du coup, tu t'es senti obligé de venir me parler?" Siffla la brune en essayant de garder de la contenance. "C'est gentil, mais c'était pas la peine d'en faire autant. Et si tu viens de la part de Potter, je..."

"Non, non, je ne viens pas de sa part!" S'empressa de dire Sirius, lui coupant la parole.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Amy essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas trop se plonger dedans, de peur de se retrouver prisonnière. Malgré tout, en le regardant, elle remarqua qu'il semblait sincère quand il disait que sa venue n'avait rien à voir avec son ami à lunettes.

"Alors quoi?" Demanda sèchement la jeune fille.

"En fait je voulais..." Il semblait chercher ses mots. "Je voulais m'excuser. Pour ce que j'avais dit à ton copain, à Pré-au-Lard, cet hiver."

Amy resta sans voix. Avait-elle rêvé? Ou était-ce vraiment Sirius Black qui venait de s'excuser devant elle?

"Ce... Ce n'est rien..." Répondit-elle, encore sous le choc. "Par contre, je ne m'excuserai pas pour la gifle."

"C'est vrai que je l'avais méritée, celle là." Ricana Sirius amèrement.

Les deux adolescents rirent doucement, sans oser se regarder.

"Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est plus mon copain..." Murmura Amy plus pour elle qu'autre chose.

Un silence gêné s'installa ensuite autour d'eux. Sur la table, P'tit Machin bailla avant de replacer sa tête entre ses pattes et de se rendormir.

"Bon, bah... On fait la paix?" Demanda Sirius en tendant sa main droite vers Amy.

Le regard de la jeune fille passa de Sirius à sa main, qu'elle finit par serrer en souriant. Quand leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, elle eut un frisson le long de son échine.

"Bon, je vais y aller, ils vont finir par se demander où je suis passé." Dit précipitamment le Gryffondor en retirant vivement sa main. "On se verra plus tard, salut!"

Il se leva et partit presque en courant, laissant une Amy figée et songeuse. Quand Lily revint des toilettes, son amie n'avait presque pas bougé. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait près d'elle, Lily fit passer plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux de la brune avant que celle-ci ne réagisse.

"Ça va Amy? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

_**…**_

Une fois la cérémonie de répartition finie, tous les élèves de Poudlard profitèrent du succulent dîner qui leur était offert. A la table de Poufsouffle, Amelia avait retrouvé Amanda et Laura et les trois amies se racontèrent leurs vacances. Amanda leur parla un moment de la Provence où elle avait passé quelques semaines, puis Laura leur vanta pendant vingt bonnes minutes toutes les beautés de l'Irlande. Puis vint le sujet des deux garçons rencontrés dans le train. Amanda, le teint rouge, semblait avoir évité le sujet durant toute la conversation, mais Laura ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps de raconter à sa Lia ce que ce beau blond de Gryffondor pouvait avoir de si génial. Écoutant ses amies, Amy fit promener son regard dans la pièce. Elle le posa un instant sur Lily qui mangeait en parlant avec Remus Lupin. Sans doute devaient-ils discuter de leur nouveau rôle de préfet. Elle parcourut ensuite le reste de la table. Jusqu'à tomber sur Sirius. Il était quelques places plus loin, les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Il semblait soucieux, concentré. Ses sourcils noirs étaient froncés, et il tripatouillait un morceau de pomme de terre du bout de sa fourchette sans pour autant le manger.

Soudain, peut-être se sentait-il observé, il releva la tête. Aussitôt, Amy détourna les yeux et se plongea dans la contemplation du contenu de son assiette. Sans doute devait-elle être toute rouge, car Laura la regardait maintenant avec un petit sourire en coin.

En allant se coucher, Amy repensa à Sirius. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il la remarque ainsi parmi toutes les filles de l'école? Était-ce juste parce qu'elle était amie avec Lily et que, par conséquent, ils avaient été amené à se croiser souvent? Ou était-ce... plus que ça? Amy secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Elle devenait ridicule. Elle n'avait rien qui pouvait plaire à ce garçon (si on mettait de côté qu'elle soit munie d'une paire de seins, ce qui en soi semblait être suffisant pour plaire à Sirius Black). Elle pensa à ses amies. Elles avaient toutes quelque chose qui les rendait belles, qui les rendait spéciales. Amanda avait un sourire d'ange et des mouvements gracieux. Laura avait une magnifique peau mate et la taille fine. Quand à Lily, ses cheveux d'un roux chatoyant et ses superbes yeux verts faisaient tourner la tête de bon nombre de garçons à l'école. Alors qu'elle, elle n'avait rien. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur brune banale et ses longues boucles s'entortillaient autour de sa tête dans un capharnaüm épouvantable. Elle n'était ni grande, ni vraiment mince, son petit nez en trompette la faisait ressembler à une espèce de farfadet et à part ses yeux qu'elle estimait plutôt beaux, elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie.

Alors, pourquoi elle?


	10. Chapitre 10

_Hey, bande de veinards, deux chapitres en une soirée! Je suis motivée, dis donc!_  
><em>Déjà le 10ème chapitre, je n'en reviens pas. Et dire que ça fait seulement une semaine que j'ai commencé à l'écrire... Après une longue période de vide créatif, ça fait un bien fou!<em>  
><em>Bref, merci encore à vous tous de me lire, vous pouvez pas savoir la joie que je ressens quand je vois mon nombre de vuesfollow/fav/review augmenter. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. Merci encore à tous!_

* * *

><p>Cette année scolaire s'annonçait plus difficile que toutes les précédentes. Non seulement les élèves de cinquième année devaient préparer les BUSE de fin d'année, mais les événements qui survenaient dans le monde des sorciers depuis quelques années maintenant commençaient à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. On ne comptait plus le nombre de sorciers attaqués, disparus, ou même morts que la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait chaque jour. Tout le monde, même à Poudlard, commençait à avoir peur. Pas peur pour eux, ils se savaient protégés dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais peur pour leur famille, leurs parents, leurs proches. Les enfants issus ou ayant de la famille moldue appréhendaient chaque jour de lire la liste des victimes dans le journal. La crainte de voir un nom connu tenaillait le ventre de chacun d'entre eux. Seuls quelques uns, les enfants de familles uniquement sorcières, ne semblaient pas concernés. Certains même paraissaient ravis de la situation, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que tout ceci n'était que justice. Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas ri en voyant un étudiant d'une autre maison s'effondrer en pleurs en plein milieu de la Grande Salle en apprenant le décès d'un parent moldu alors qu'ils prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner?<p>

Tout cela rendait Amy malade. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que la peur la tenait dans ses griffes acérées tous les matins. Mais le comportement de ces insouciants se croyant supérieurs aux autres sous le prétexte d'être né dans une famille de "sang-pur" la faisait vomir. Bien entendu, elle consultait tous les jours la fameuse liste, priant de tout son cœur ne pas y voir le nom de sa mère, ou de ses grands parents. Car en réalité, seuls elle et son père étaient sorciers dans la famille, étant donné qu'il était lui-même un né moldu. Mais une fois le soulagement passé de ne pas les y avoir vu, elle observait toujours la salle, espérant ne voir personne fondre en larmes. Malheureusement, c'était rarement le cas, et chaque matin, il y avait toujours quelques élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle criant, hurlant, pleurant la mort d'un être aimé.

Mais malgré ces temps sombres, malgré la peur, malgré la haine, cette année était importante pour eux. Les examens du mois de Juin devaient déterminer leur futur choix de carrière. Et même si elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard, Amy était déterminée d'avoir les meilleures notes possible afin de se donner toutes les chances de réussir. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant une bonne partie de l'été. Elle était plutôt douée en enchantement, en étude des runes et, d'après le Professeur Bartholomew, en divination (bien qu'elle en doutait). Avec ça, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Ses dons en métamorphose était plutôt corrects, mais ses capacités en potion mériteraient sans doutes un effort supplémentaire pour être vraiment satisfaisantes. Elle aimait bien les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, mais ne se voyait pas vivre de ça (sauf dans le cas où elle finirait célibataire avec un élevage de chats). Elle ne retenait presque rien en histoire de la magie et elle devait s'améliorer en défense contre les forces du mal si elle voulait être capable de lancer un sort de défense un tant soit peu efficace. Elle avait pensé d'abord à magicomage, mais elle avait peur que ses notes en potions ne soient pas suffisantes (même si le Professeur Slughorn n'arrêtait pas de l'encourager et de la rassurer sur ses capacités). Quant à faire carrière dans le Quidditch... Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser! Elle avait une peur panique du vide et n'était pas remontée sur un balais depuis que son vertige lui avait valut une crise d'angoisse en première année.

Elle le savait, cette année, elle devrait travailler plus dur, et plus longtemps. Elle se demandait même si elle ne devait pas prendre un abonnement à la bibliothèque. Ou même directement s'installer un lit là-bas.

A peine la rentrée passée, elle se rendait le plus souvent possible à la bibliothèque, empruntant parfois plusieurs livres à la fois afin de pouvoir travailler aussi dans la salle commune malgré le bruit ambiant qui y régnait.

"C'est pas à Poufsouffle que tu aurais dû être, mais à Serdaigle!"

Amy leva le nez de son énorme livre sur l'art de lire l'avenir dans la position des étoiles selon les hémisphères et jeta un regard fatigué à Laura, penchée en avant pour lire ce qu'elle écrivait.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?" Demanda Amy avant de replonger le bout de sa plume dans son encrier.

"Parce que depuis la rentrée, tu passes tout ton temps libre à travailler et lire des gros bouquins." Soupira la métisse en s'installant sur un fauteuil près de son amie. "Je sais que les BUSE sont à la fin de l'année, mais tu trouves pas que tu t'y prends un peu tôt, là? On est même pas à la mi septembre!"

"Si je ne commence pas dès maintenant, je n'arriverai jamais à tout faire à temps..." Répondit simplement Amy en griffonnant sur son parchemin.

"Laisse-la un peu tranquille." Dit Amanda, qui venait de les rejoindre, avant que Laura ait eut le temps de râler. "Mais elle a raison, Amelia, tu devrais lever un peu le pied, tu ne tiendras pas toute l'année à ce rythme..."

Devant le regard inquiet de ses amies, Amelia soupira. Amanda avait peut-être raison. Les cours n'avait repris que depuis deux semaines et elle se sentait déjà épuisée. Mais si elle voulait être sûre d'avoir de bonnes notes, elle devait travailler. Elle se dit alors qu'en divisant la charge de travail journalière qu'elle s'était fixée par deux, elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop se couper du monde et éviter ainsi une crise de nerfs.

Plaçant son parchemin sur la page qu'elle était en train de lire, elle referma le livre et se frotta les yeux.

"Vous avez raison, je vais vite devenir folle si je continue comme ça..." Elle entendit Amanda soupirer de soulagement. "Merci les filles." Dit Amy en leur souriant.

Les trois amies commencèrent alors à parler de tout et de rien, des cours, de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui ne serait pas avant au moins un mois ou deux, du garçon de Gryffondor qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Laura, de celui de Serdaigle qui semblait plaire à Amanda, de Maxim Cooper qui continuait à regarder Amy du coin de l'œil quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. A cette idée, le visage d'Amelia se ferma. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était vrai, elle préférait penser qu'il avait fini par l'oublier plutôt qu'il la matte en douce.

_**…**_

"Je te jure, il est de plus en plus bizarre."

Assise au fond de la bibliothèque, Lily et Amy essayaient de se faire les plus discrètes possible.

"Qu'est -ce que tu veux dire par 'bizarre'?" murmura Amy à l'oreille de son amie en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire repérer par Mme Pince.

"A chaque fois qu'on se croise, il me fait des remarques comme quoi je suis bien coiffée, que j'ai de beaux yeux, que je suis 'très en beauté ce matin', ce genre de truc..."

"Bah c'est des compliments, ça. C'est flatteur, non?"

"Mais il ne me disait jamais ce genre de choses, avant!" Chuchota Lily en tournant les pages de son livre dans l'espoir que le bruit couvre un peu sa voix. "Avant c'était juste, je sais pas, Potter quoi! Et pas une espèce de Sirius Black de sous marque!"

A ces mots, Amy ne put retenir son rire et fit semblant de tousser pour le cacher.

"Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il a enfin ouvert les yeux et qu'il s'est rendu compte que derrière la râleuse il y a un joli visage?" Proposa Amy.

"Je t'en prie, ne va pas me faire croire qu'après toutes ses années à me faire tourner en bourrique il croit sincèrement qu'il arriverait à me séduire, parce que ce n'est pas le cas! Le côté arrogant, il n'y a rien de mieux pour me repousser."

Entendant les bruits de pas de la bibliothécaire, les deux jeunes filles replongèrent dans leurs livres et firent mine de travailler studieusement.

"_Écoute, si ça se trouve c'est juste sa nouvelle trouvaille pour t'agacer, alors n'y fait juste pas attention - enfin, comme d'habitude quoi - et tu verras bien s'il insiste ou pas._" Écrivit Amy sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'à sa voisine.

Lily lui fit un signe de la tête et elle se remirent à réviser en silence.

Malheureusement pour la Gryffondor, les jours puis les semaines passèrent sans que Potter ne se lasse de complimenter la jeune fille rousse, qui venait presque tous les jours râler à la bibliothèque avec Amy. En fait, c'était peut-être le seul endroit où il ne venait pas l'embêter et où elle avait la paix.

"_Et toi, alors?_" Écrivit à son tour Lily sur le morceau de parchemin.

"_Quoi, moi?_"

"_J'ai cru comprendre que Black te faisait du gringue._"

Le cœur d'Amy rata un battement. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient fait la "paix" dans le train, Sirius Black adressait à Amy de petits signes de mains quand leurs regards se croisaient. Et à chaque fois, la jeune fille avait envie de partir se cacher dans un trou de souris quand elle sentait les regards pleins de haine que lui lançaient les filles autour d'elle.

"_Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?_" Griffonna la brune à la hâte en surveillant les aller et venues de Mme Pince.

"_Des filles de ma classes se sont plaintes comme quoi Black avait l'air de draguer une fille aux boucles brune de Poufsouffle. Et comme elles commençaient à s'en prendre à toi, je leur ai dit de se mêler de leurs affaires et les ai menacé de leur retirer des points si elles n'arrêtaient pas (j'adore être préfète!)_"

"_Rien ne prouve que c'était moi, je ne dois pas être la seule à avoir les cheveux bruns et bouclés. Si elles n'ont pas précisés que la fille en question avait une coupe de caniche, ce n'est pas moi!_"

"_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ils sont géniaux, tes cheveux! Mais bref, il ne s'est rien passé avec lui depuis qu'on a commencé les cours?_"

Amy hésita. Elle n'avait pas raconté l'histoire du train à sa meilleure amie. Pour dire la vérité, elle avait la trouille. Car mettre des mots sur tout ça donnerait du sens à ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle n'était pas sûre que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

"_Pas vraiment... Il est juste venu s'excuser pour l'histoire avec Cooper à Pré-au-Lard, mais sinon il ne m'a jamais réellement parlé. Et je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait à le faire._"

"_Bah, tu es jolie, gentille et pleine d'humour. Au contraire, je pense justement que tu es le type de fille qui lui plait._"

Amy avala sa salive de travers en lisant le mot de son amie. Elle la regarda d'un air choqué, complétement paniquée. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif.

"Ça va pas, non..." Murmura-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

_**…**_

Les mots de Lily tournèrent un moment dans la tête d'Amy. Elle n'était pas sûre de la façon dont elle devait interpréter tout ça. Elle plairait à Sirius Black? Aux vues des différentes filles qu'elle avait pu voir à ses côtés en seulement quelques semaines, elle en doutait fortement. Ce garçon était un collectionneur, un coureur de jupons, elle ne devait être qu'une proie de plus à afficher sur son tableau de chasse.

Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur quand il venait lui dire bonjour, quand leurs regards se rencontraient et que, la reconnaissant, il lui souriait. Mais admettre ça, ce serait admettre qu'elle pouvait avoir un faible pour lui. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait gagné. Et elle s'y refusait catégoriquement.

Le jour d'Halloween, quelques heures avant le repas du soir, Amy traversa le long couloir du cinquième étage pour aller de son cours d'études des runes à celui d'enchantements. Arrivée au Grand Escalier, elle commença à descendre les marches en sautillant. Elle aimait le cours d'enchantements, car c'était l'un de ceux où elle était la plus douée. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle s'engagea dans un couloir et se faufila parmi la foule d'élèves se déplaçant pour leur prochain cours. Soudain, elles les vit. Là-bas, au bout du couloir, au niveau d'une intersection, Sirius Black se tenait près d'une fille aux cheveux blonds un peu trop maquillée. Amy la trouva vulgaire, avec sa robe de sorcier un peu trop ouverte et son rire qui sonnait faux. Alors c'était ça, son type de fille? Superficielle, aguicheuse... Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas! Elle avait eu raison, ce garçon ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle! Alors c'était quoi, cette colère qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle?

Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être... Jalouse? A cette pensée, les entrailles de la jeune fille se nouèrent. Non. Être jalouse, ça voudrait dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Et c'était faux! C'était faux? Ravalant ses peurs et ses appréhensions, Amy pressa le pas de passa devant le couple sans leur accorder un regard. Elle concentra son regard sur un point fixe en face d'elle et se tenait droite comme un i. Elle allait lâcher un soupir de soulagement avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir quand...

"Ah! Matthew!"

Amy se figea. Sans se retourner, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement vers elle. Que devait-elle faire? Se retourner? Partir en courant? Ne rien faire? Sentant le jeune homme arriver dans son dos, elle finit par se tourner doucement, espérant ne pas le regretter après.

"Ah, tiens, salut..." Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il finissait par lui faire mal. Elle fit de gros efforts pour ne pas le regardait dans les yeux et fixa un point entre ses sourcils.

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda nerveusement Black en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il était sérieux? Il avait lâché sa copine juste pour savoir comment elle allait?

"Hum, oui ça va, mais tu ne devrais pas faire attendre ta copine..." Dit Amy en désignant la blonde qui attendait maintenant le dos contre le mur, les bras croisés.

"Oh, elle, ce n'est pas ma..."

Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la moquette sans qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Ce n'était pas sa copine? Alors quoi? Juste la prochaine fille avec laquelle il avait envie de coucher. A cette pensée, Amy sentit la colère remonter en elle.

"Bon, et bien, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais être en retard..."

En fait!" S'écria précipitamment Sirius, la faisant sursauter. "James organise une fête chez lui pour le nouvel an, alors du coup, je voulais te proposer, si jamais... tu voulais venir."

Amy resta interdite, le souffle coupé. Quoi? Une fête? Elle? Invitée à une fête organisée par les garçons les plus populaires de TOUTE l'école?

"Bien entendu, Evans est invitée aussi, et si tu veux ramener du monde, tu peux."

"Ah, euh, ok, pourquoi pas..." Bafouilla la jeune fille.

"Super. Bah, à plus alors..."

Sur ces mots, Sirius se retourna et rejoignit la fille blonde qui semblait très énervée d'avoir été abandonnée comme ça. Amy, toujours raide, fit demi-tour et avança d'un pas précipité vers sa salle d'enchantement.

**…**

A l'heure du dîner, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, impatients de pouvoir se gaver de bonbons et de gâteaux, comme s'était la coutume le soir d'Halloween à Poudlard. Debout près des marches menant au Grand Escalier, Amy se triturait nerveusement le bout d'une mèche de cheveux. Quand, enfin, elle aperçu Lily, elle se précipita sur elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour la trainer dans une petite alcôve, le tout en ignorant les protestations de la rousse.

"Sirius Black m'a invitée!" Furent les seuls mots qu'Amy prononça en guise d'explication une fois les deux amies au calme.

Lily fixa la brune, incrédule.

"Attends, j'ai du mal à suivre. Tu parles de la fameuse soirée chez les Potter?"

"Oui! Il... il est venu me voir dans un couloir, il était avec une fille et il l'a laissée pour venir me parler - de toute façon elle on s'en fiche - et là il me sort qu'il y a une fête et que je suis invitée et je ne sais pas quoi faire et..."

"Oh! Doucement!" La calma Lily en voyant la panique de son amie. "Reprend ton souffle, déjà."

Amy, sur les conseils de sa meilleure amie, prit une longue inspiration et souffla lentement. D'un revers de main, elle sécha les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

"Écoute, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'y aller à la base, mais si tu veux qu'on y aille, il n'y a pas de problèmes." Lui dit Lily.

"Mais, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a invitée? Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'y aller - enfin si, j'ai envie d'y aller, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment je devrais réagir..."

"Bon, on a jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour y penser, alors ne t'en fais pas, va. Allez, calme toi, et on va manger, ok?"

Amy sourit et prit son amie dans ses bras. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans Lily. Elle était son pilier, celle qui l'aidait toujours à se relever quand elle tombait, celle qui la soutenait quoi qu'il arrive. Oui, Lily Evans était sans nul doute la meilleure amie que quelqu'un pouvait avoir.


	11. Chapitre 11

_La suiiiiite!_

_Merci encore pour vos review, c'est super encourageant. En toute honnêteté, c'est ça qui me fait me dire "bon, allez Mina, va écrire le chapitre suivant! Allez, vas y, tu peux le faire! Fais le pour les fans! POUR LES FANS!"_

_Hum. Voilà._

_Et pour répondre à Erza Robin, je pense que TOUTES les filles se torturent l'esprit quand il s'agit d'amour xD (Ne mentez pas les filles, ON LE SAIT!)_

* * *

><p>Les mois de Novembre et Décembre parurent passer bien trop vite aux yeux d'Amy. Elle aurait pourtant voulu qu'ils durent éternellement. Non pas qu'ils avaient quelque chose de merveilleux ou d'extraordinaire, mais ils étaient le seul rempart entre la jeune fille et le jour qu'elle craignait de voir arriver. Car les jours la séparant de la fête organisée par James Potter semblait prendre un malin plaisir à passer plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Amy se mit à penser que quelque part, dans le ciel, se trouvait un petit lutin qui maitrisait le temps, et que cet enfoiré s'amusait à accélérer ou ralentir le temps à sa guise rien que pour emmerder les mortels, en bas. Quel connard.<p>

A chaque journée qui se finissait, Amy savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision. Devait-elle, ou non, aller à cette fichue fête? Bien sûr, Lily lui avait promis de l'accompagner si elle le voulait, mais la brune s'en voudrait de forcer sa meilleure amie à aller quelque part où elle ne voulait pas aller. Quand elle en avait parlé à Amanda et Laura, cette dernière fut si exciter à l'idée de pouvoir squatter une fête de Gryffondor (et, par conséquent, peut-être y voir son fameux flirt), qu'elle s'était mise à harceler Amy pour y aller. Amanda, de son côté, lui avait juste conseiller de faire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment sans se prendre la tête. Ce qu'elle voulait? Elle n'était même pas sûre de le savoir. Évidemment que ça lui plairait d'aller faire la fête et de danser toute la nuit avec ses amies pour fêter la nouvelle année, mais le fait que cette fête soit chez Potter, en compagnie de Black, la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. L'ambiance serait totalement différente qu'à Poudlard, beaucoup plus cool et décontractée. Serait-elle capable de résister aux yeux gris de Black s'il la regardait? Elle ne pourrait pas aller se réfugier à la bibliothèque pour l'esquiver, elle n'aurait aucune alternative. Bon sang, que devait-elle faire?!

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, le groupe des Maraudeurs, comme ils aimaient se faire appeler, distribua des tracts à tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit-déjeuner. Ce fut Peter Pettigrew qui donna un tract à Amy avec un petit sourire timide et attendrissant. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas compris au début pourquoi ce garçon trainait avec la bande "cool" de l'école, puis avec le temps, elle s'était rendue compte que dernier son apparence effacée se cachait une personne au grand cœur et fidèle à ses amis.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle lut le tract. Il indiquait les horaires et coordonnées de la fête, ainsi que les lieux où avaient été disposés des portoloins permettant de s'y rendre. Amy remarqua qu'il n'y en avait pas près de chez elle, mais que l'un d'eux se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de chez Lily. Sans doute Potter l'avait-il fait exprès pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas cette excuse pour ne pas venir.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Y aller? Ne pas y aller? Au pire, elle pourrait toujours ignorer Black et rester avec Lily qui, elle, esquivera Potter. Et ainsi quand même passer une super soirée à s'amuser.

_**…**_

Le premier jour des vacances de Noël, Lily et Amy prirent le Poudlard Express et s'installèrent toutes les deux dans un compartiment vide. L'avantage de cette période, c'était qu'une partie des élèves choisissait de rester à l'école pour les fête et profiter ainsi de la magie du château. De ce fait, une bonne partie du train était vide. Bien que cette année, il y eut plus de monde que prévu dans le train du fait de la super méga fiesta chez les Potter qui s'annonçait déjà fabuleuse.

Lily et elle discutèrent une bonne partie du trajet de cette fameuse soirée. Se demandant comment elles allaient pouvoir s'habiller, montant des plans pour pouvoir éviter les assauts de Potter et Black, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir enfin lâcher la pression en ces temps si sombres.

_**…**_

"_Ma chère Lily,_

_J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël. De mon côté tout c'est bien passé, comme d'habitude mes grands-parents m'ont gâtée, et nous avons même eu la visite de cousins que je n'avais pas vus depuis longtemps!_

_J'ai parlé de la soirée chez les Potter à mes parents. Ils sont d'accord pour que j'y aille, mais seulement parce que je leur ai dit que j'étais avec toi (la confiance règne!). Mon père m'a proposé de me faire transplaner (beurk) jusqu'à chez toi une heure et demi avant que le portoloin ne s'active, histoire qu'on ait le temps d'y aller. Est-ce que ça te convient?_

_Je te fais des gros bisous, et te dis à vendredi!_

_Amy._"

_**…**_

Le vendredi 31 Décembre, Amy se leva de bonne heure. Toujours en pyjama, elle sortit la quasi-totalité de son armoire et étala les vêtement sur son lit et sur le sol. Qu'allait-elle mettre pour ce soir? Une robe bustier? Pas très pratique si l'on veut danser. Des talons haut? Même chose, et bonjour les ampoules! Un jean? Trop banal. Une jupe longue? Un short? Un t-shirt noir?

Midi sonnant, sa mère l'appela pour déjeuner, et réprimande au passage sa fille qui n'était toujours ni lavée ni habillée. Remontant après le repas, la jeune fille se jeta sous la douche et y passa une bonne demi heure à se laver les cheveux. Une fois sortie, elle essaya de les démêler et tira dessus aussi fort qu'elle le put dans l'espoir qu'ils se lissent un peu. Mais c'était peine perdue. Abandonnant la bataille capillaire, elle retourna dans sa chambre en sous-vêtement, toujours indécise devant la pile de fringues éparpillées ça et là. Puis, voyant l'heure du départ approcher, elle attrapa deux trois vêtements qu'elle enfila à la va-vite avant de se regarder dans son miroir. Ouais, pas trop mal. Bon, pour les cheveux tant pis, elle les laisserait libre, de toute façon il était impossible de les discipliner. Rapidement, elle rangea le reste de ses affaires, attrapa sa trousse de maquillage et entreprit la délicate opération de se ravaler quelque peu la façade. Un peu de fond de teint, un trait de crayon autour des yeux, un léger far à paupière assorti à sa tenu, et un coup de rouge à lèvre lui aussi assorti. Elle était prête. Prévenante, elle fourra son maquillage dans son sac qu'elle attrapa avant de descendre dans le salon.

_**…**_

Le portoloin était à 18h49. Aux alentours de 17h, un grand CRAC se fit entendre dans le jardin de la famille Evans. Au milieu de l'herbe étaient apparut, comme par magie, un homme au cheveux grisonnant et une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Assise contre la baie vitrée, une fille rousse les attendait. Se levant, elle se précipita dans les bras de la brune.

"Ouah, Amy, tu es superbe!" S'écria Lily en voyant son amie.

"Arrête, c'est toi la plus belle!" Lui répondit Amy.

Lily, les cheveux relevés en un grand chignon, portait une magnifique robe d'un vert émeraude lui arrivant au niveau des genoux. Les bretelles de la robe, parsemées de petits points brillants, étaient partiellement recouvertes par une veste boléro de couleur parme, et elle portait des ballerines également vertes. La jeune fille expliqua que cette robe lui avait été offerte par ses parents ce Noël. son maquillage était léger, mais faisait encore plus ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Amy se trouvait bien fade à côté de son amie. Elle n'avait mis que des vêtement de tous les jours.

La jeune fille rousse les fit entrer dans la maison. Dans le salon, ses parents se levèrent et vinrent les saluer chaleureusement.

"Pétunia, vient dire bonjour!" Cria Mme Evans en direction de l'étage.

"Pas question!" Hurla une voix stridente. "Hors de question que je descende!"

Mme Evans s'excusa auprès de ses invité, leur expliquant que sa fille ainée n'était pas très à l'aise en présence de sorciers. Après une bonne tasse de thé et discuté un bon moment, M. Matthew prit congé et transplana de nouveau après avoir enlacé sa fille. Lily entraina alors Amy jusqu'à sa chambre.

A l'étage, alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la chambre, elle croisèrent une fille blonde au long cou qui leur lança un regard mauvais avant de se diriger vers une autre pièce et d'en claquer la porte.

"Excuse la..." Soupira Lily devant le comportement de sa sœur.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la chambre de la cadette de la famille Evans. C'était une belle pièce, avec de la moquette bleue pâle et des murs d'un violet clair presque rose. Lily prit son sac posé sur une chaise et sortit un duffle-coat blanc de sa penderie qu'elle enfila. Amy vérifia une dernière fois si son maquillage n'avait pas coulé.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient en route. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait le pavé de la rue, et les deux jeunes filles se tenaient par le bras pour ne pas tomber. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marches, alors qu'elles commençaient à ne plus sentir leurs doigts de pieds, elle aperçurent enfin le parc dans lequel se trouvait le fameux portoloin. C'était un vieux ballon de rugby crevé et laissé à l'abandon sous un buisson près des balançoires. En raison du froid et de la nuit qui était tombée, le square était heureusement vide de toute âme. Amy regarda sa montre. 18h37. Elles avaient douze minutes d'avances. Sautant sur place pour se réchauffer, la brune se demandait si beaucoup de gens étaient déjà arrivés. 18h42. Lily souffla sur ses mains. 18h45. Amy cacha son nez sous son écharpe de peur qu'il ne finisse par tomber à force de geler. 18h48. Se lançant un regard, les deux amies approchèrent leurs mains du ballon de rugby et l'attrapèrent doucement. 18h49.

Le sol disparut et elles se sentirent entrainées dans un tourbillon infernal. Amy serra sa prise autour du ballon, de peur qu'il ne glisse et qu'elle tombe elle ne savait où. AU bout de quelques secondes, leurs pieds ressentir de nouveau quelque chose de dur. Les filles firent attention de ne pas tomber et, lâchant le ballon crevé, elles regardèrent autour d'elles. Elle se trouvaient dans une grande rue bordée de maisons. Au loin, elles entendirent vaguement les bruits d'une musique trop forte et de gens riant et parlant. C'était sans doute par là.

Arrivées devant la maison, Lily frappa l'énorme heurtoir en forme de tête de lion contre la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

_**…**_

La fête battait déjà son plein, et il n'était même pas encore 19h. James semblait aux anges, mais lançait parfois de petits regards inquiet parmi les invités. Elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il lui semblait que le portoloin près de chez elle était aux alentour de 18h45, elle ne devrait pas tarder...

Sirius observait son ami, un large sourire aux lèvre. Il aimait bien charrier James avec Lily depuis quelques mois, car il s'était rendu compte que cela avait tendance à le foutre en boule. Adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte, une bièraubeurre à moitié vide à la main, Sirius observait lui aussi la foule d'adolescents qui dansait dans l'immense salon des Potter. Elle non plus, il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Mais étant donné qu'il ne savait pas où elle habitait, il ne pouvait pas prévoir l'heure à laquelle elle allait arriver. Et si au décompte, elle n'était pas là, il savait que se ne serait plus la peine d'attendre. Plus la peine du tout, d'ailleurs.

Il entendit trois coups à côté de lui. Avec le bruit de la musique, il avait dû être le seul à avoir remarquer que quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Affichant son sourire le plus charmeur, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement théâtral.

"Bienvenue à la fête du siècle!" Cria-t-il avait de se figer.

Son souffle se coupa brutalement. Devant lui, Lily et Amy semblaient perplexes. La rousse le gratifia d'un "salut" nonchalant alors que la brune restait silencieuse, lui faisant juste un petit signe de la main.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était... Jolie! Le regard du Gryffondor se posa sur l'ensemble de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleu-vert étaient entourés d'un trait noir qui lui agrandissait le regard, alors que ses paupières colorées en violet lui donnait un air plus adulte. Ses lèvre d'un pourpre sombre étaient entrouvertes et laissaient s'échapper des volutes de vapeur à intervalle régulier. Une large écharpe en laine noir entourait son cou et ses cheveux bouclés. Elle portait une veste en simili-cuir noire, une jupe lui arrivant à mi cuisse et laissant apparaître ses longues jambes recouvertes d'un collant noir au bout desquelles se trouvait une paire de petites bottes plates de couleur bordeaux.

Retrouvant soudainement toute sa tête, le garçon leur adressa un chaleureux sourire.

"Bien le bonsoir, mesdemoiselles! Entrez donc!"

Les filles entrèrent alors dans la maison. Les murs étaient tapissé d'un papier peint rouge sombre. Au plafond, une espèce de boule à facettes multicolore diffusait une lumière chaleureuse et colorée. Au fond de la pièce, près d'une grande cheminée, deux canapés et quelques fauteuils sur lesquels quelques personnes s'étaient déjà installées. Dans un coin de la pièce, une longue table proposait des mets et boissons en tout genre, tandis qu'une sorte de gros jukebox hurlait un morceau rock d'un groupe sorcier qu'Amy ne connaissait pas.

"Puis-je prendre vos manteaux, jeunes filles?" Demanda une petite voix près d'elles.

Amy et Lily baissèrent la tête. Devant elles, une petite créature pas plus grande que leurs genoux leur souriait gentiment en tendant les bras vers elles.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que James tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Son cœur manqua un battement. Enfin! Il se précipita vers la porte en essayant de ne pas bousculer un groupe de filles de quatrième années qui dansait.

"Ah, Evans! Et Matthew! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir!"

Les deux jeunes filles lui sourirent.

"Je vous présente Yunky! C'est une de nos elfes de maison! Dit bonjour, Yunky!"

"Bonjour!" Fit la petite créature en s'inclinant vers les adolescente.

"Yunky, je te présente Lily Evans et Amelia Matthew! Tenez, donnez lui vos manteaux elle va aller les ranger!"

Amy et Lily retirèrent leurs vestes et les tendirent à Yunky qui les emporta jusqu'à un petit placard un peu plus loin. Aucune d'elles ne remarqua les yeux des deux garçon se poser sur elles. James resta immobiles, figé, hypnotisé par la tenue de Lily. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Sirius, derrière Amy, regardait la façon sont le col large du pull de cette dernière lui tombait le long des bras, laissant apparaitre sur ses épaules nues les manches en dentelles d'un débardeur violet.

"Bon, et bien, allez-y, amusez-vous!" Se mit à rire James en invitant les nouvelles venues à avancer.

Les deux filles se glissèrent alors jusqu'au buffet en discutant. Toujours plantés devant la porte d'entrée, James et Sirius lâchèrent un soupir à l'unisson avant de se lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus.

…

La fête était tout bonnement géniale. La musique était entrainante, et le buffet ne désemplissait jamais grâce aux différents elfes de maisons qui venaient régulièrement le réapprovisionner. La piste de danse était toujours occupée par un grand nombre d'adolescents sautant et se trémoussant au rythmes des chansons, et la bièraubeurre coulait à flot. Lily et Amy, après avoir mangé et bu un peu, se décidèrent à aller rejoindre le groupe et allèrent danser, laissant enfin la tension de ces derniers mois retomber. Amy ne pensait plus à rien alors qu'elle se laissait aller sur le dernier morceaux d'un groupe à la mode, elle oublia les révisions, les BUSE, les attaques sur les moldus, les regards en coin de Cooper, les beaux yeux gris de Sirius... Le sourire de Sirius. Les doigts de Sirius effleurant sa main. Le rire de Sirius.

A la fin du morceau, Amy reprit son souffle et entraina Lily jusqu'au canapé un peu plus loin. Une fois assise, la brune retira son pull. Danser, ça donnait chaud, surtout après trois bièraubeurres.

En parlant de biéraubeurre, Lily s'excusa et partit aux toilettes évacuer un trop plein de boissons. Se levant, Amy alla reprendre un petit morceau de gâteau aux chocolat (qui était vraiment délicieux!). Là, en attendant le retour de son amie, elle se mit à discuter avec une fille qui semblait avoir son âge. Elle était un peu plus petite qu'elle, avait les yeux marrons et un visage pale entouré par des cheveux bruns presque noirs. Au fil des discussions, Amy apprit qu'elle était à Serdaigle et s'appelait Elara. Alors qu'elles parlaient, la Poufsouffle remarqua ce petit air rêveur et le sourire timide qu'elle avait en lui racontent comment ce garçon qui lui avait sourit tout à l'heure pendant qu'elle dansait. Elle avait l'air vraiment gentille.

"Alors, les filles, tout ce passe bien?" Demanda une voix masculine près d'elles.

Amy se tourna vers Sirius qui venait d'arriver devant le buffet. La Serdaigle lui sourit et, après lui avoir répondu que tout allait bien pour elle, adressa un signe de la main à Amy avant de s'éloigner. La jeune fille respira profondément. Peut-être était-ce grâce aux trois bièraubeurre qu'elle avait dans le sang, mais elle ne se sentit pas aussi stressée qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant quand Sirius était dans les parages. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de se resservir une quatrième bièraubeurre (pour le courage).

"Comment tu trouves la soirée?" Demanda Sirius en s'appuyant contre la table.

"Pas mal." Sourit Amy en buvant une gorgée. "Plutôt cool, même... Bon ok, elle déchire!" Finit-elle par dire en riant.

"Ravi de l'entendre!" Rit à son tour le Gryffondor. "Alors, hum... Que dirais-tu de me montrer un peu tes talents de danseuse?"

"Honnêtement, je pense qu'il y a au moins la moitié des filles présentes ici qui n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est que tu les invites à danser!" Lui répondit la brune sans le regarder, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Tu as l'embarras du choix pour aller les draguer."

"Oui, et bien, je suis encore assez sobre pour pouvoir décider de la personne avec qui je veux danser, je pense."

Amy leva un regard interrogateur vers le jeune homme, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il lui avait déjà pris sa bière des mains pour la poser sur la table et l'avait entrainée au centre de la pièce. Une chanson entrainante sortait du jukebox. Une fois sur la piste, Sirius plaça l'une de ses mains sur la taille d'Amy et l'invita ainsi à se déhancher sur le morceau de musique. La voix du chanteur était forte et beuglait des paroles plus ou moins compréhensibles. Amy, incapable de garder son sérieux, se mit à rire alors qu'elle commençait à danser avec le beau brun. Au diable ses doutes, au diable ses peurs, à ce moment précis elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : danser. Elle tourna, sauta, remua pendant toute la durée de la chansons sous les yeux amusé de son cavalier. Il lui prit les mains et la fit tourner sur elle-même, faisant ainsi tournoyer ses cheveux autour de sa tête. A la fin du morceau, elle était essoufflée. Elle s'était vraiment amusée. Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir retourner s'asseoir et voir si Lily était enfin revenue des toilettes (ce qui devait sans doute être le cas depuis le temps), les premières notes d'un slow se firent entendre. Amy regarda vers le jukebox et vit Peter et Remus faire de petits et peu discrets signes d'encouragements vers Sirius.

"Sérieusement?" Soupira la jeune fille, sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

Puis, alors qu'une bonne partie des danseurs quittaient la piste pour aller boire, manger ou se poser un peu, un certains nombres de "couples" restèrent et commençaient à se rapprocher. Sans vraiment réfléchir (elle n'en avait plus la capacité), Amy se laissa entrainer contre le torse de Sirius qui plaça ses mains sur sa taille. Sans le regarder, elle remonta les siennes qu'elle plaça derrière son cou, effleurant sa peau au passage. Le garçon eut un sursaut.

"T'as les mains glacées!" Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

"Désolée." Souffla-t-elle. "Ça me fait toujours ça quand je suis nerveuse."

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

Il dansèrent ainsi sans rien dire, sans se regarder, pendant un petit moment. Lentement, la main droite de Sirius quitta le dos d'Amy et vint écarter une mèche de cheveux, dégageant ainsi son visage. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les doigts de Sirius caressèrent doucement sa joue. Elle avait la peau douce et blanche. Amy le sentait trembler légèrement à son contact.

"Pourquoi tu m'as invitée?" Lui murmura-t-elle, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

"A la fête?" Répondit-t-il doucement.

"Non, à danser."

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Non mais, je veux dire... Pourquoi moi?"

"Parce que j'en avais envie, tout simplement."

"C'est justement ça, que je ne comprends pas."

"Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre."

Amy rit nerveusement. Elle chercha Lily des yeux parmi la foule. Elle l'aperçu plus loin, discutant (ou se disputant, elle ne savait pas trop) avec James Potter.

Puis finalement, le morceau prit fin. A contre cœur, Amy retira ses doigts de la nuque de Sirius qui, dans un mouvement lent, approcha ses lèvres des joues de la jeune fille où il déposa un rapide baiser. Amy, à présent rouge pivoine, sentit le souffle du jeune homme contre son oreille quand ce dernier y souffla :

"En fait, c'est peut-être juste parce que tu me plais..."


	12. Chapitre 12

_YAY! Chapitre 12! J'suis une folle moi!_  
><em>Bon, en fait c'est juste qu'il me tardait trop d'arriver à ce point de l'histoire! <em>  
><em>Et pour vous répondre, si je poste si souvent, c'est parce que je n'ai toujours pas repris le travail et que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journéessoirées/nuits que d'écrire xD_

_Sinon, vous pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point je suis HEUREUSE que cette histoire vous plaise. Non mais sérieux quoi. Je pensais tellement faire un truc bateau, morne et nian nian que là, vous voir me dire que vous adorez Amy et que vous aimez mon histoire à ce point, je vous jure que je pourrais en pleurer. Sans déconner._  
><em>Je vous aime, je vous béni, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Vous êtes les meilleurs.<em>

* * *

><p>A peine ces paroles prononcée, Sirius s'éloigna d'Amy et retourna auprès de ses amis, laissant ainsi la jeune Poufsouffle seule au milieux de couples enlacés. Les derniers mot du garçon tournaient encore dans son esprit. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le canapé où était assise Lily, à présent seule. Sans rien dire, le regard vide, la brune se laissa tomber à ses côtés, en état de choc. Est-ce que c'était vrai? Est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment? Ou avait-il juste dit ça histoire de la charmer? Amy était perdue.<p>

Lily sourit en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

"Alors, tu devais pas l'éviter pendant toute la soirée?" Rigola-t-elle devant la mine déconfite d'Amy.

"C'est lui qui est venu me chercher..." Souffla la brune, le regard toujours fixe. "Je... J'y comprends plus rien..."

"En tout cas, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser."

"Il..." Amy s'approcha de Lily. "Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais!" Lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'espoir que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit!" Rit Lily en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Mais, il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut! Pourquoi moi?"

"Hum", réfléchit la rousse, "je pense plutôt que c'est toute les filles qui veulent de lui, tu es bien la première vers qui il va spontanément."

Amy mesura le sens de ces mots. Elle était la première, la seule fille que Sirius avait voulu sans que ce soit elle qui aille vers lui? Vraiment? Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à perforer sa cage thoracique et à sortir. Ses joues la brulaient. Bon sang, est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle croyait?

Était-elle en train de tomber... Amoureuse de Sirius Black?

"Au fait", dit Amy, voulant soudainement changer de sujet de conversation, "je t'ai vue parler avec Potter, tout à l'heure..."

"Ah, oui..." Souffla Lily, les joues un peu roses. "Il me proposait de danser avec lui."

"Et tu as refusé?"

"Pas vraiment... Je lui ai dit que je ne lui accorderais une danse que juste avant le décompte final de la fin d'année!"

"Tu sais entretenir le suspense, toi alors!" S'exclama Amy en riant.

La jeune fille regarda sa montre. Il était 22h30 passées. Prenant Lily par la main, elle la traina vers une grande baie vitrée menant au jardin. Elle avait besoin d'air. Et de parler.

Le jardin des Potter était aussi immense que la maison. Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient sur une grande terrasse au sol marbré, au bout de laquelle trois marches menaient à une grande étendue d'herbes recouverte de neige.

"On aurait au moins pu prendre nos manteaux avant..." Lui dit la rousse en claquant des dents.

"Désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé, sur le coup..." Avoua Amy en s'asseyant sur les marches de la terrasse.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda Lily en prenant place à côté d'elle.

"Je... J'ai peur de faire une bêtise. Si je réponds favorablement aux avances de Black, est-ce que je ne vais pas le regretter?"

"Ah ça, personne ne le sait..." Répondit son amie en se collant un peu plus contre elle pour se tenir chaud. "Mais si tu ne tentes pas, tu ne sauras jamais."

"Mais, ça ne te dérange pas, toi? Je veux dire..." Ajouta-t-elle devant le regard d'incompréhension de Lily, "C'est le meilleur ami de Potter, j'ai un peu l'impression de te trahir pour le coup."

Lily éclata d'un rire franc.

"Ma chérie, même si Potter a tendance à m'agacer, je ne t'empêcherai jamais d'être heureuse! Et si c'est avec Black, et bien tant pis, je ferai avec! Mais s'il te plait, ne t'empêche pas de vivre quelque chose pour ce genre de bêtises!"

Les yeux d'Amy s'embuèrent de larme alors qu'elle plongeait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

"T'es vraiment la meilleure, Lily! Que ferai-je sans toi?" Gémit la brune en se retenant de pleurer.

"Allez, ça va." Dit Lily en lui caressant les cheveux. "T'as ma bénédiction."

Amy releva la tête et passa sa main sur ses yeux pour en essuyer les larmes qui y perlaient.

"Tu crois que Potter va tenter sa chance avec toi?" Demanda-t-elle à Lily.

"Qu'il essaye, pour voir! Je ne risque pas de lui dire oui, ce mec me sort par les yeux!"

"Pourquoi tu as accepté de danser avec lui, alors?" Ne comprit pas la brune.

"Pour qu'il me lâche. Il a passé la soirée à me le demander, ça a finit par me gonfler. Enfin, quand tu vois qu'une fille refuse tes avances, tu abandonnes, non?"

"Il est plutôt du genre persévèrent, comme gars." Se moqua Amy en grelotant.

Frigorifiées, les filles finirent par retourner à l'intérieur et se rapprochèrent le plus possible de la cheminée. Au loin, Amy capta le regard de Sirius qui la regardait. Timidement, elle lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit. Sentant de nouveau ses joues s'embraser, elle détourna les yeux, souriant toujours. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée à s'envoyer de petits regards en coins pleins de sens, sans pour autant venir se parler. Observant les autres invités, Amy aperçu Laura dans un coin de la pièce et donna un coup de coude à Lily. La rousse se retourna pour voir son amie métissée rouler un bon gros patin à un garçon de sa classe. Lily tira la langue. Le garçon en question était un parfait imbécile incapable de faire ses lacets tout seul. Amy pouffa de rire.

Elle restèrent assise ainsi un long moment à discuter et regarder les gens danser autour d'elles. Minuit approchait et dans moins d'une demi-heure, ils seraient en 1976. Mais à ce moment de la soirée, plus personne ne semblait vraiment y penser.

Soudain, Lily leva les yeux comme si elle venait de remarquer quelque chose. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit debout avant de se tourner vers Amy.

"Je vais aller me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose?"

"Une bièraubeurre, s'il te plait."

Elle adorait vraiment cette boisson. C'était un peu comme de la bière moldue, mais en moins amer et plus sucré. Bref, c'était bon.

Lily se leva et disparut dans la foule. Et presque aussitôt, quelqu'un se détacha de la masse de gens et apparut devant Amy. Cette dernière regarda Sirius s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée?" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Il me semble que tu m'as déjà posé la question il y a environ une heure, non?" Lui fit-elle remarquer.

"On sait jamais, ça peu vite changer." Dit-il en riant.

Amy rit à son tour. Un rire doux et léger qui donna un frisson à peine dissimulé à Sirius. Soudain, elle commença à avoir chaud.

"Non, ça va, ça se passe toujours bien." Finit-elle par lui répondre.

"Tant mieux."

Un ange passa. Aucun des deux n'osait se regardait. Amy se concentra sur la boule à facette magique qui envoyait des raies de lumières jaune, rouges, violettes et bleu se déplaçant partout dans la pièce. Sirius, lui, observait les mains de la jeune fille. Ses ongles étaient peints en noir, elle avait une montre avec un bracelet rouge au poignet gauche, et une ribambelle de petites chaines et bracelets fantaisies au poignet droit. Il regarda ses doigts, fins et blancs. Il avait une folle envie de les prendre. Il se racla la gorge.

"Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure..." Commença-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

"Hum?" Marmonna Amy en se tournant vers lui.

"J'étais sérieux." Annonça Sirius en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Le monde autour d'eux avait disparut dans l'esprit d'Amy, qui sentit son estomac se contracter. Son cœur s'emballait et de nouveaux, ses doigts se glacèrent. Stupéfaite, elle chercha quelque chose à dire.

"Oh, euh... Je..." Bégaya-t-elle, trop surprise pour savoir quoi répondre.

"Mais bon, je comprendrais, tu vois, si... Enfin, si tu ne voulais pas, quoi."

La jeune fille était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne sentait, ne voyait, n'entendait plus rien d'autre que son cœur martelant la mesure à un rythme fou. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle sentait son sang battre à ses tempes. Il fallait qu'elle lui réponde quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose. Et vite. Vite!

"Je..." Essaya-t-elle de dire alors que ses mains tremblaient.

Les yeux du garçon était toujours fixés dans les siens. Pour la première fois, elle se plongea réellement dedans. Ils étaient d'un gris magnifique, semblable à un ciel d'orage, prêts à lancer des éclairs. Et pourtant,ils semblaient si doux en cet instant. Jamais, jusqu'à ce jour, on ne l'avait regardée avec autant de tendresse, ni autant... D'envie? Amy sentit son cœur fondre à cette pensée. Tous les sentiments du jeune homme semblaient se projeter en elle au travers de ses yeux. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Sirius approcha et posa sa main brulante sur la sienne, glacée. La jeune fille frissonna à son contact.

"Tu as toujours les mains gelées..." Souffla-t-il.

"Oui..." Murmura-t-elle.

"Tu es nerveuse?"

"Peut-être un peu."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

"T'as beaucoup de questions cons comme ça?" S'indigna la jeune fille sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

Sirius eu un léger rire un peu gêné. Avec son pouce, il commença à caresser le dos de la main d'Amy. La jeune fille baissa alors les yeux vers sa main en rougissant un peu plus.

"Désolé..." S'excusa-t-il, la tête baissée, ses lèvres toujours étirées d'un sourire.

De sa main valide, Amy se replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Une question lui trottait dans la tête, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas la lui poser. Ça aurait été ridicule. Et puis, que pourrait-il bien répondre à ça? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois alors que la question repassa une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu me trouves..." Lâcha Amy, avant de se rendre compte de ses propres paroles.

Elle se figea. C'était sorti tout seul. Ses entrailles s'emmêlèrent autour d'elles mêmes. Sirius leva un regard étonné vers elle. Regardait autour de lui, il semblait chercher ses mots.

"Euh, et bien..." Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge. "Ça, en réalité, je ne saurais pas vraiment te l'expliquer..." Avoua-t-il. "C'est juste que, je sais pas... Avec toi, c'est... Différent."

"Pourquoi, parce que je ne te cours pas après?" Demanda-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

"Non, c'est pas ça!" S'empressa de rectifier le jeune homme. "C'est juste que toi, tu es... Je sais pas. Spéciale. C'est tout."

Amy lâcha un rire amer.

"Je n'ai rien de spécial, crois moi." Lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Bien sûr que si." Répondit simplement Sirius.

Ah bon? Quoi?"

Le garçon la regarda intensément, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

"Et bien... Tu as de beaux yeux." Il avança sa main vers sa joue, repoussant une mèche bouclée de devant ses yeux. "Et un très joli sourire. J'aime bien la manière dont tu te mords la lèvre inférieure quand tu réfléchis. J'aime aussi tes longues boucles brunes. J'aime entendre ton rire. J'aime la façon qu'ont tes yeux de se plisser quand tu ris." Il lui donna une petite tape du bout du doigt sur la pointe de son nez. "J'aime ton petit bout de nez qui bouge quand tu parles un peu vite."

Plus il parlait, plus Amy se raidissait. Comment, quand avait-il pu voir autant de chose sur elle? A mesure qu'il énumérait tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle, elle se sentait fondre, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, tous ses membres se mirent à trembler. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à serrer de ses doigts la main de Sirius.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, la jeune fille resta sans voix quelques instants, tandis que le garçon face à elle la regardait avec appréhension.

"… Ouah..." Souffla-t-elle, ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. "C'est... c'est presque flippant." Ricana-t-elle.

"Oups, j'espère que je ne te ferai pas fuir!" Lui répondit Sirius en riant.

"Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire peur!" Rétorqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux. Sans y penser, Amy se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle sentait les doigts de Sirius glisser entre les siens. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne, et dans un mouvement qu'elle ne semblait pas contrôler, elle passa son pouce le long de l'index de Sirius, s'arrêtant à chaque phalange pour y tracer de petits cercles avant de repartir. Sirius glissa son pouce entre leurs paumes et caressa doucement celle de la jeune fille . Elle respirait fort, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui se serrait à chaque mouvement de leurs mains l'une contre l'autre. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Puis, dans un mouvement lent, comme au ralenti, elle vit le visage de Sirius s'approcher du sien.

"TOUT LE MONDE! C'est l'heure du décompte!" Hurla une voix dans la pièce.

Ils sursautèrent et reculèrent l'un de l'autre d'un bond. Le monde autour d'eux était de retour. Amy tourna la tête. Sur la piste de danse, elle voyait Lily, un air mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage, dans les bras de James qui lui semblait aux anges.

"**10!**"

Toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce criaient.

"**9!**"

Amy sentit des doigts se poser sur son menton.

"**8!**"

Les doigts firent pivoter sa tête.

"**7!**"

Elle faisait de nouveau face à Sirius, le regard sérieux.

"**6!**"

Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de faire un geste brusque, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur les joues de la jeune fille

"**5!**"

Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien.

"**4!**"

Amy, soudain pétrifiée, ferma les yeux.

"**3!**"

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

"**2!**"

Amy sentit alors un souffle chaud sur son visage.

"**1!**"

Et, enfin, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

"**BONNE ANNÉE!**"

Tout le monde se tomba dans les bras. Amy, elle, ne pensait à rien. Elle était dans un autre monde. Elle ne sentait plus que les lèvres chaudes de Sirius contre les siennes.

Et dans ce tumulte de joie, personne n'entendit la gifle qui s'abattit sur la joue de James Potter.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Le voilà! Le chapitre môôôdit, le chapitre 13! Mwahahaha!_  
><em>*va prendre ses médocs*<em>  
><em>Mon dieu j'ai relu le chapitre 12 hier soir, et je me rends compte qu'il faut VRAIMENT que j'arrête d'écrire à 2h du matin, parce que faire des fautes pareilles ça devient du terrorisme littéraire à ce niveau là!<em>  
><em>Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai pleiiiiiin de trucs et de bidules à faire pour mon futur travail, du coup ça m'a prit pas mal de temps. Mais je me suis dépêchée pour le finir avant le week-end qui sera peut-être un peu chargé, aurais-je le temps d'écrire? Mystère...<em>  
><em>Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>"Il a QUOI?" S'écria Amy.<p>

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que l'année 1976 venait de commencer. Assises sur les marches de la terrasse, tremblantes de froid, Lily et Amy se tenaient l'une contre l'autre. Amy entoura les épaules de son amie avec ses bras. D'un geste lent, elle essuya une larme de rage glissant sur la joue de Lily du bout de ses doigts frigorifiés. Dans sa tête défilaient encore les derniers évènements de la soiré fois le décompte terminé et la liesse des premiers instants du Nouvel an passée, Amy descendit doucement de son petit nuage. Elle avait alors sentit la pression sur ses lèvres s'atténuer. Et une fois séparés, la magie fut rompue. Le monde autour de Sirius et Amy se forma de nouveau. Amy garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes encore, comme pour garder un souvenir de ce moment. Puis ses paupières se décolèrent, laissant apparaître un Sirius au sourire espiègle et aux yeux malicieux. Timidement, elle lui avait sourit à son tour avant de se mordre intérieurement la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard. Bon sang, ce garçon embrassait comme un dieu! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers fades et sans goûts de Maxim Cooper. Ses lèvres douces et tièdes avaient un arrière goût de miel. Elle sentait encore le bout de sa langue caresser sa bouche comme s'il s'agissait d'un fruit que l'ont s'apprête à déguster. Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes, elle avait chaud et froid en même temps, la tête lui tournait.

Puis le bruit revint. Elle entendit de nouveau les voix autour d'elle, les cris de joie des invités qui se prenaient dans les bras pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.

Puis elle la vit. Du coin de l'œil, Amy avait aperçu Lily tourner le dos à James Potter, puis se faufiler parmi la foule et se diriger d'un pas précipité vers le jardin. Bredouillant une vague excuse à Sirius, mais non sans lui adresser un petit sourire, elle se lança à la suit de son amie. Elle la trouva debout au milieu de la terrasse. En train d'essuyer des larmes d'un revers de main. Sans poser de question, elle l'avait prise par le bras et entrainée jusqu'aux marche, où elles s'assirent.

"Il a... Essayé de m'embrasser." Ragea Lily, les points serrés.

Amy resta quelques secondes sans voix avec d'exprimer sa surprise. Elle sentait Lily trembler entre ses bras, sans savoir vraiment si c'était de froid ou de colère.

"Putain, mais il doute de rien, ce mec!" Hurla Lily. "Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras comme ça, par miracle, après avoir passé plus de quatre ans à se présenter comme le plus DÉTESTABLE des hommes sur terre? Non mais il se prend pour qui?!"

Amy ne disait rien, laissant à son amie la possibilité d'extérioriser toute la rage qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

"J'ai envie de rentrer..." Murmura la rousse en se blottissant contre elle.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Proposa Amy en aidant Lily à se relever. "Viens, on va chercher nos manteaux."

Elle traina presque Lily par le bras et la dirigea vers la maison. Par la baie vitrée, elle remarqua que Potter discutait vivement avec Sirius. A peine rentrées, Amy laissa son amie près de la sortie et s'avança vers les garçon d'un pas décidé.

Arrivée à l'heure niveau, Potter ouvrit la bouche mais elle le stoppa d'un mouvement de main.

"Toi, c'est pas le moment." Puis elle se tourna vers Sirius. "Je peux te parler?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent un peu afin de se mettre au calme.

"Écoute", commença Amy d'un ton désolé, "Lily ne se sent pas très bien... Enfin, je suppose que tu devines pourquoi."

"Ouais, très bien même..." Soupira Sirius en lançant un regard en biais à son ami resté plus loin.

"Je pense qu'on va rentrer, du coup... Désolée." Souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

"C'est rien, t'en fais pas, je comprends." Répondit le Maraudeur en lui caressant le bras.

Amy frémit à son contact. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'ils soient si "proches", même après le baiser qu'ils venait d'échanger.

"Vous avez prévu quoi, pour le retour?" Demanda la brune.

"A la base vous deviez reprendre les portoloins, mais ils ne sont pas prévus avant 2h du matin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais voir avec James si un elfe de maison peut vous appeler le Magicobus."

"C'est gentil." Lui sourit-elle.

Puis ils partirent dans des directions opposées, chacun allant vers son ou sa meilleure amie. Amy, après être allée récupérer son pull qui trainait sur un fauteuil, amena Lily jusqu'à l'entrée où la petite Yunky les attendait déjà, leurs vestes au bras. A ses côté, Sirius se tenait près de la porte, près à leur ouvrir. Les deux filles se rhabillèrent d'un air absent, puis Yunky sortit sur le perron suivit de près par une Lily hagarde. Au moment de sortir à son tour, Amy fut retenue par le bras par Sirius. Ce dernier, se penchant vers elle, déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Amy ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant comme s'il était un bien précieux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sirius se glissa au creux de son cou.

"On se reverra au retour à Poudlard." Lui chuchota-t-il.

"Oui... A bientôt." Répondit-elle doucement.

"_Non mais sérieux. 'Oui, à bientôt'. C'était nul, comme réponse._" pensa-t-elle.

Un sourire qu'elle voulait séduisant mais qui devait sans doute paraître niais s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle lui faisait au revoir de la main en descendant les marches du perron pour rejoindre Lily et Yunky. Cette dernière fit un grand geste de la main et presque aussitôt, un bus à double impériale Londonien d'une couleur bleu-violet peu habituelle apparut au coin de la rue. Il roulait à une vitesse folle et pila devant la maison. Montant à bord, Lily donna l'adresse de chez elle au contrôleur et une fois leurs tickets payés, elles avancèrent en slalomant entre les lits disséminés partout à l'intérieur du bus avant de s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux. Par la fenêtre, Amy regarda une dernière fois Sirius, toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Elle voulut lui faire un signe, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lever le bras, le bus démarra en pétaradant, faisant disparaître le paysage au dehors.

Le Magicobus était bien rempli en cette nuit de nouvel an. La plupart des lits étaient occupés par des gens somnolents ou endormis. Se tenant aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas tomber sous les secousses du véhicules, Amy se posa sur le lit où était déjà installée Lily qui semblait perdue dans ses pensée.

"Je suis désolée..." Murmura la rousse.

Amy la regarda sans comprendre.

"Je n'avais pas vu que toi et Sirius..."

"Oh, ça? C'est pas grave." La rassura son amie en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. "C'est pas comme si on allait jamais se revoir. Là, tout de suite, le plus important c'est toi."

Lily sourit tendrement et cala sa tête dans le cou de sa meilleure amie.

"Merci." Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

_**…**_

Le Magicobus s'arrêta brusquement devant la maison de la famille Evans aux environs d'une heure du matin. Chancelantes, les deux jeunes filles saluèrent le contrôleur en posant leurs pieds dans la neige. Une fois descendue, le bus repartit dans un claquement assourdissant. Amy se demandait comment ils faisaient pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient quelque part. Lily fouilla dans la poche de son duffle-coat et sortit ses clés. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elles entrèrent dans la maison et montèrent à pas de loup jusque dans la chambre de la Gryffondor. Épuisée, Lily retira sa robe, ses ballerines et ses collants sans se soucier du regard de son amie qui commençait à enlever ses bottes. Lily fouilla ensuite dans son armoire et sortit deux t-shirt un peu larges et en donna un à Amy avant d'enfiler l'autre et de retirer son soutien-gorge, puis elle se glissa dans son lit. La brune déboutonna sa jupe et la laissa glisser le long de ses jambes alors qu'elle enlevait son débardeur. Elle mit Le t-shirt de Lily, retira à son tour son soutien-gorge et son collant avant de rejoindre son amie sous la couette.

En se faufilant dans les draps, Amy sentit les pieds glacés de son amie contre sa jambe. Lily grelottait.

"Tu préfères parler ou dormir?" Proposa Amy.

"Dormir, peut-être... Mais demain, tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, pour toi et Black!"

"Pas de soucis!" Ricana Amy en se calant contre l'oreiller.

_**…**_

Le lendemain, Amy appela ses parents pour que son père vienne la chercher. De retour chez elle, la jeune fille ne parvint plus à contenir le flot d'émotions qui tourbillonnait en elle. Sirius Black l'avait EMBRASÉE! Il lui avait dit qu'elle lui plaisait et ils s'étaient embrassés! Amy faisaient des aller-retours dans sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les joues en feu, incapable de se calmer. Et maintenant, que devait-elle faire? Lui écrire? Attendre? Devait-elle ne lui donner aucune nouvelle jusqu'à leur retour à l'école, quelques jours plus tard? Allait-il être aussi tendre avec elle qu'il l'avait été pendant la fête? Ou allait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? L'adolescente un peu paumée se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit en soupirant. Bon sang, ce que ça pouvait être compliqué, les histoires d'amour.

Elle repensa à Lily. Elle s'en voulait d'être dans un tel état d'euphorie quand sa meilleure amie était en proie à des sentiments tout à fait contraires. Elle avait l'impression que par compassion pour elle, elle ne devait pas trop montrer sa joie devant elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle pouvait se laisser aller à sauter sur place au milieu de sa chambre en écoutant ses chansons préférées un peu fort (ces derniers temps, elle avait un faible pour _Bohemian Rhapsody_, la dernière chanson d'un groupe moldu nommé _Queen_).

Deux jours plus tard, elle terminait de préparer ses bagages pour le retour à Poudlard qui se ferait le lendemain. Elle flottait toujours sur une espèce de petit nuage rose et était souvent dans la lune, au grand désarroi de ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas l'attitude soudaine de leur fille. Mais plus les heures avançaient, plus elle sentait une boule d'angoisse prendre place au creux de son estomac. Comment devrait-elle agir si elle croisait Sirius? Devait-elle lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrasser, l'ignorer? Et si, voulait faire bonne figure devant le reste de l'école, il la repoussait? Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la fête, et commençait à avoir peur qu'il ait finalement changé d'avis sur elle. Amy eut beaucoup du mal à s'endormir ce soir là et le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Car s'ils voulaient être à l'heure à la gare, ils devaient partir de Cardiff aux environ de sept heures et demi, étant donné qu'il leur faudrait faire presque trois heures de voiture pour aller jusqu'à Londres.

Il était dix heures et quart quand ils arrivèrent enfin à King's Cross. Amy et ses parents traversèrent le passage vers la voie 93/4 et avancèrent le long du quai déjà rempli d'élèves et de parents s'enlaçant une dernière fois avant le départ. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du milieu de train, le père d'Amy aida sa fille a monter sa valise à bord tandis que sa mère y portait le chat dans une panière. Amy plaça ses affaires dans un compartiment vide puis redescendit du train pour dire un dernier au revoir à ses parents. Elle essaya de ne pas prêter attentions aux larmes de sa mère qu'elle sentit sur sa joue quand cette dernière l'embrassa, et leur fit un grand geste de la main alors qu'ils disparaissaient derrière le mur magique les faisant retourner dans le monde moldu.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans le train quand elle sentit deux mains se placer sur ses yeux. Elle sursauta sur le coup de la surprise.

"Qui c'est?" Demanda une voix grave.

Le cœur d'Amy rata un battement alors que les mains sur ses yeux glissaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, les yeux pétillants, le visage radieux, un sourire charmant collé sur la bouche. Amy était trop interloquée pour réagir. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme alors que ses lèvres commençaient à s'étendre en un sourire. Il était venu vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas ignorée.

"Alors, je t'ai manqué?" Demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

"Euh, hum, oui..." Répondit-elle timidement en baissant les yeux.

Que devait-elle dire? Que devait-elle faire? Elle sentait une grande chaleur envahir son corps alors que son cœur faisait circuler son sang bien plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée alors que le Maraudeur serrait ses doigts autour des siens. Sirius lui souriait tendrement, avec toujours cette lueur d'espièglerie dans le regard.

"Tu as déjà installé tes affaires?" Lui demanda le jeune homme en lançant un regard vers les fenêtres du train.

"Oui, et toi?"

"Oui, on s'est mis un peu plus loin, avec James et Remus."

Son visage changea d'expression à la mention de ses amis. Il devint soucieux, troublé. Amy le regarda sans comprendre.

"Dis moi..." Commença-t-il en se penchant vers elle, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la rougeur de ses joues. "Comment va Evans?"

"Moyen." Avoua Amy en cherchant son amie des yeux le long du quai. "Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis partie de chez elle, le lendemain de la fête. Mais elle est pas mal remontée contre Potter."

"C'était à prévoir, je lui avait dit que ce n'était pas un bon plan d'essayer de la draguer comme ça."

"Pourquoi voulait-il la draguer?" L'interrogea la jeune fille en tournant un regard surpris vers Sirius.

"Selon lui, il aurait eu une révélation comme quoi Evans serait la femme de sa vie, et que s'il ne lui demandait pas de sortir avec lui il le regretterait éternellement ou une connerie dans le genre."

"Tu es sûr que c'est pas de toi que tu parles, là?" Se moqua Amy

"Non, parce que toi ça fait un moment que je sais que tu me plais." Répondit-il simplement en l'embrassant sur le front.

Amy sentait ses tempes battre au rythme de son cœur dont la cadence s'affola soudainement.

"Et vous n'avez pas essayé de l'en dissuader?" Dit-elle précipitamment, voulant revenir au précédent sujet le plus vite possible avant d'être trop mal à l'aise.

"Évidemment, qu'on a essayé! Mais c'est une vraie tête de mule de mec, quand il a une idée dans la tête, pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, il lâche pas l'affaire. Non mais quel abruti quand même!" Lâcha Sirius.

Amy ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Sirius la regarda avec étonnement se tenir les côtes alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Essayant de se calmer, la jeune fille prit de grandes inspirations.

"Si c'est comme ça que tu parles de tes amis, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en faire partie." Souffla Amy entre deux respiration.

"Non mais toi c'est pas pareil, t'es pas mon amie, tu es ma copine."

Amy se figea.

Quoi?


	14. Chapitre 14

_Désoléééééée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu quelques jours un peu chargés. Je me suis dépêchée de le finir le plus vite possible, histoire que vous n'attendiez pas trop trop longtemps :)_  
><em> Merci encore pour toutes vos review, je vous adore, je vous offre du chocolat, je vous paye une thalasso. Vous êtes vraiment trop super! 3<em>

* * *

><p>Amy regardait distraitement par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. En face d'elle, Lily était plongée dans un épais roman moldu qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël. Le train filait à grande vitesse, et les images d'une Angleterre grise et froide en ce mois de janvier se reflétaient dans les pupilles noires de la jeune filles aux cheveux bruns. Elle réfléchissait. Elle commençait à prendre conscience de la réalité des choses. Ça l'avait frappée en plein visage. Comme une évidence dont elle n'avait pas réussi à se rendre compte plus tôt. Pourtant maintenant, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de réaliser que c'était vrai.<p>

Elle sortait avec Sirius Black.

ELLE SORTAIT AVEC SIRIUS BLACK!

Comment, pourquoi, par quel MIRACLE cette chose avait-elle pu arriver? Il avait fallu attendre qu'il lui dise la chose clairement pour que la situation lui apparaisse comme telle. Elle était sa copine. SA COPINE! Bon sang, comment avait-elle fait pour être à ce point à côté de la plaque? Perdue dans sa soudaine prise de conscience, elle n'avait plus écouté qu'à moitié ce que Sirius était en train de lui raconter. Puis il l'avait embrassée une dernière fois alors que Lily apparaissait sur le quai et retourna auprès de ses amis.

Alors que le soir tombait autour d'eux, Amy fit le point sur sa situation. Elle se rendait bien compte que sortir avec Sirius Black n'était pas sans conséquences. Elle essaya d'imaginer les réactions qu'auront les diverses "conquêtes" passées ou potentiellement futures de son petit ami. Bordel, SON PETIT AMI QUOI! Elle avait finit par craquer. Par succomber à son charme. Elle qui déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Elle qui se refusait à n'être qu'un nom de plus sur la longue liste de ses flirt. Elle qui ne voulait pas faire ça à Lily. Sortir avec le meilleur ami de celui qui, depuis le début de leur scolarité, s'amuser à la suivre partout juste pour l'embêter et qui avait soudain essayé de l'embrasser.

Amy leva un œil vers son amie assise face à elle. Elle semblait concentrée sur sa lecture et ne prêtait pas attention au monde autour d'elle. Amy expira longuement en retournant le regard vers l'extérieur. Elle ne s'était presque pas parlé durant le trajet. Lily avait beau la rassurer, la Poufsouffle restait inquiète pour son amie. Elle voyait sa colère et le mal qu'elle avait à se calmer après les évènements des derniers jours. Elle savait le combat intérieur qu'elle devait mener. Car même si elle disait haut et fort que Potter était le dernier des crétins, elle prenait conscience de l'impact que son geste avait eu. Ce n'était plus pour le plaisir de la voir s'énerver qu'il lui tournait autour, à présent. Elle prenait conscience de l'image qu'il avait d'elle, de ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux des autres. Elle se rendait compte que son apparence n'était plus celle d'une petite fille. Elle se rendait compte qu'on commençait à la trouver attirante.

Amy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte du compartiment. Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. Derrière la vitre, elle virent le visage soucieux de James Potter. Derrière lui, Remus Lupin retenait son ami par le bras. Le repoussant d'un coup de coude, le brun à lunettes ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque réveillant au passage P'tit Machin qui dormait sur la banquette à côté de sa maîtresse. Sans un mot, James pénétra dans le compartiment et s'assit sur le siège à côté de Lily qui le regardait avec animosité. Remus entra à son tour en soupirant, et s'excusa du comportement de son ami.

"Je peux te parler, Evans?" Demanda Potter en regardant la rousse.

"Pourquoi faire?" Répondit sèchement Lily en le regardant froidement.

"S'il-te-plait..." Soupira-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. "Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, mais il faut que je t'explique!"

Avant que Lily n'ait le temps de répondre, la silhouette de Sirius apparut dans le couloir. Voyant Amy, le jeune homme lui adressa un doux sourire avant de parler à l'oreille de Remus qui acquiesça. Puis, se faufilant à son tour dans le compartiment, il s'approcha d'Amy et lui prit la main.

"Je peux te l'emprunter?" Demanda-t-il à Lily.

Lily hocha la tête et Amy se leva, suivant son petit ami (PETIT AMI!) jusque dans le couloir. Amy appréhendait de laisser sa meilleure amie seule, mais elle vit que Remus, lui, restait à l'entrée du compartiment, tel un chaperon. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sirius s'arrêta et, alors qu'elle allait lui demander pourquoi ils étaient partis, il se tourna vers elle et plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Quand ils se séparèrent, Amy était à bout de souffle. C'en était trop pour son petit cœur.

"C'était en quel honneur, ça?" Demanda-t-elle en passant machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Juste comme ça. Parce que tu m'as manqué." Répondit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

"N'exagère pas, on s'est vu ce matin..."

"Oh, je ne t'ai pas manqué, moi?" Gémit Sirius en faisant une petite moue.

"Hum... Si, mais..." Bafouilla Amy dont les joue se coloraient de rose.

Sirius rit doucement en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille.

"Mais bon, j'allais pas t'embrasser devant James et Evans alors qu'ils sont en pleine crise." Souffla-t-il.

"C'est clair..." Soupira Amy. "C'est mieux de faire ça ici aux yeux de tous."

"Pourquoi, ça te gène?" Lui demanda le Maraudeur, soudain sérieux.

"Disons que je suis pas tellement pressée de tomber sur une de tes ex." Lâcha-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Sirius resta sans voix. Il se mordit la lèvre, Amy trouva qu'il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Etait-ce le fait qu'elle lui parle de ses anciennes "copines", ou était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas songé à l'éventualité que l'une d'elles puisse les surprendre?

"Ça t'embête vraiment?" Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

"De quoi?" Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

"Qu'on puisse nous voir?" Lui répondit-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la joue d'Amy.

"C'est pas vraiment ça..." Hésita-t-elle alors que leurs regards se croisaient. "Mais... J'ai peut-être juste un peu peur de leur réaction..."

Elle se dit intérieurement que le "peut-être" et le "un peu" était sans doute de trop dans sa phrase.

Alors, Sirius regarda autour de lui. Au loin, un groupe d'élèves discutait bruyamment. De l'autre côté du couloir, quelques filles papotaient devant la porte d'un compartiment apparemment déjà plein. Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Amy et, lentement, il écarta quelques mèches bouclées qui trainaient sur son visage. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Doucement, sans gestes brusques, il approcha son visage de celui d'Amy et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser doux, tendre, presque innocent. Après quelques secondes, il se décrocha d'elle sans reculer pour autant.

"On s'en fiche, de ce que les autres pensent, non?" Chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Amy le laissait faire. Ses baisers étaient comme un vent de printemps. Tièdes, doux, rafraichissants, envoutants, fougueux, électrisants. Ils semblaient l'emporter dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connues avant. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, son ventre se nouait comme si des papillons essayaient de s'en échapper. Sa respiration s'accélérait, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures. Tous les muscles de son corps se détendaient. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Elle n'entendit pas les murmures de surprise qui commençaient à s'élever au bout du couloir, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. La pression des bras de Sirius autour de son buste se fit plus forte, les forçant à se coller un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Elle glissa ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure du jeune homme alors que celui-ci passait sa langue le long de ses lèvres sans pour autant en forcer le passage. Elle n'entendait rien. Rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur. Rien d'autre que la respiration saccadée de Sirius quand une de ses mains descendit le long de son dos pour aller se placer au creux de ses reins. Elle était bien, et pendant cet instant, elle oublia tout, ses peurs, ses craintes, ses regrets, sa frustration, sa culpabilité. Elle était dans les bras de Sirius, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un bruit sourd vint briser leur bulle. Sursautant, Amy décrocha involontairement sa bouche de celle de Sirius et tourna la tête. Elle revenait à la réalité. Elle prit soudain conscience de leur situation, de leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, de ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius, de ses bras autour d'elle, de la main de Sirius dans le bas de son dos. Et alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, l'image en face d'elle de Maxim Cooper arriva jusqu'à son cerveau. Bon sang, elle s'était tellement focalisée sur les ex de Sirius, qu'elle en avait oublié le sien. Cooper était figé, les bras ballant, un gros sac à moitié ouvert à ses pieds. La bouche entrouverte, il fixait Amy et Sirius d'un air à la fois absent et affolé.

Puis Amy redescendit totalement sur terre. Elle fit précipitamment un pas en arrière, forçant ainsi Sirius à se décoller d'elle, au grand désespoir de celui-ci.

"Euh, Cooper, je..." Bredouilla-t-elle, ne sachant quoi dire.

"Non, c'est bon, pas la peine de te justifier." La coupa-t-il en ramassant son sac.

Sans les regarder de nouveau, le jeune homme se tourna et reparti le long du couloir sans se retourner. Amy se sentit mal pour lui. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ce pouvait être Cooper qui les surprendrait. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle les vit. Les regards posés sur elle. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur eux. Nerveusement, Amy se mit à entortiller ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

Puis soudain, James sortit du compartiment où il était resté avec Lily. Il approcha de Sirius et Amy, Remus lui emboitant le pas. Arrivé à leur niveau, il glissa un "on y va?" à l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui hocha la tête. Sirius se pencha vers Amy en s'excusant et ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer. Ignorant les regards des gens sur elle, la jeune fille retourna d'un pas rapide dans son compartiment. Elle y trouva une Lily visiblement en colère, les sourcils froncés, les mains crispées. Amy s'assit sur la banquette, face à son amie.

"… Ça va Lily?" Osa-t-elle demander doucement après avoir longuement hésité.

"Ce... CRÉTIN! M'a demandé de sortir avec lui." Siffla Lily entre les dents.

"… Oh. OH!" S'exclama Amy en écarquillant les yeux. "Il est tombé sur la tête, ou quoi?"

"Apparemment, on serait juste fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est le destin et on ne peut pas lutter contre. Quel abruti!"

"A quel moment il s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée de dire ça?" Pouffa Amy qui avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire.

"J'espère qu'il a bien compris le message et qu'il va lâcher l'affaire..." Soupira la rousse en laissant sa tête en arrière contre le mur molletonné du compartiment.

_**…**_

Le train arriva quelques heures plus tard à Pré-au-Lard. En descendant, Amy chercha Sirius des yeux sans le trouver. Elle et Lily montèrent à bord d'un des carrosses les menant au château dans lequel se trouvaient déjà des élèves qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. A une exception près. Amy reconnu Elara, la fille avec qui elle avait discuté pendant la fête du nouvel an. Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent silencieusement d'un petit signe de la main alors que le carrosse sans chevaux entamait sa marche.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne pénètrent dans la Grande Salle encore décorée de chandelles rouges et de branches de gui flottant au dessus de leurs têtes. Amy et Lily se dirent au revoir avant de rejoindre leur tables respectives. A celle des Poufsouffles, la jeune fille brune retrouva Amanda et Laura qui arrivèrent peu après elle, chacune leur tour. Amy était épuisée par le voyage, et il lui tardait de retrouver son lit.

Le lendemain matin, quand son réveil sonna, Amy poussa un petit grognement. Les vacances étaient vraiment finies, et les cours reprenaient ce matin. Entendant la voix d'Amanda la presser de se lever, elle s'étira longuement avant de se redresser. Tel un zombi, elle avança d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à la salle de bain. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, elle était fin prête, et rejoignit Amanda dans la salle commune avant de la suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Elles s'installèrent aux côtés de Laura qui discutaient avec un groupe de filles qui semblaient avoir un an de moins qu'elles. Quand elles les virent arriver, les filles se figèrent et stoppèrent immédiatement leur conversation, fixant Amy avec un peu trop d'insistance aux yeux de cette dernière. Et elle vit au sourire en coin de Laura qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter.

"Alors, bien dormi?" Demanda l'irlandaise à la peau sombre d'un air malicieux.

"Super, et toi?" Lui Répondit Amy, septique devant la mine amusée de son amie.

"Parfait, j'ai même fait un rêve avec des pingouins." Annonça Laura avec un grand sourire.

"Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir." Fit remarquer Amanda d'un air absent en se servant du lait.

"Oooooh, crois moi ma chère Dina, ça n'a rien à voir avec les pingouin..." Souffla la métisse en posant son regard perçant sur Amy qui la dévisageait sans comprendre. "Dis moi, ma petite Lia, tu as passé de bonne vacances?"

"Euh, oui." Répondit Amy, soudain suspicieuse. "Et toi?"

"Moi on s'en fiche." Lui dit précipitamment Laura. "Mais toi, raconte nous! Tu as fait quoi de beau?"

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresse subitement à mes vacances?" Rétorqua la brune soudain agacée par le comportement de son amie.

"Oh, pour rien, c'est juste de la curiosité. Après tout, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vues pendant la fête du nouvel an, alors je me disais que tu devais avoir des choses à nous raconter, non?"

Amy sentit ses membres se raidir. Le nouvel an. C'est vrai qu'elle aussi était à la fête de Potter, Amy l'y avait aperçue dans les bras d'un Gryffondor. Mais alors, elle devait savoir, pour elle et Sirius! Le cœur d'Amy accéléra brusquement. Elle n'avait pas encore mis ses amies au courant de cette histoire, et pensait le faire... Plus tard. Un jour.

"Hum, non, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire..." Mentit-elle alors en croquant dans un toast.

"Vraiment?" S'étonna Laura en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. "Pourtant..." Elle approcha son visage d'Amy, un sourire presque effrayant sur les lèvres. "J'en entendu parler de quelque chose que tu as peut-être oublié de nous raconter."

La gorge d'Amy se serra. A côté de Laura, le groupe de filles avec qui elle parlait précédemment était en train de s'agiter. Les adolescentes finirent leur repas en vitesse avant de se lever pour partir.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." Souffla la brune sans regarder vers Laura dont le sourire s'agrandissait de secondes en secondes.

"Je crois que si, justement." Lança Laura soudain sérieuse. "Parce qu'à ce qu'il parait, on t'aurait vue dans les bras d'un certain garçon hier, et il ne me semble pas t'avoir entendu parler de ça."

Amanda leva soudainement les yeux vers ses amie, passant son regard d'Amy à Laura plusieurs fois.

"De quoi?" Demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler sa surprise.

"C'est bon, Laura!" Râla alors Amy, en colère que son amie la mette ainsi au pied du mur. "J'allais vous en parler, j'attendais juste le bon moment..."

"Je crois que le moment est tout à fait choisi, non?" Lâcha Laura avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. "Alors, tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu faisais avec la langue de Black dans ta bouche?"

"Laura!" Hurla soudain Amy, littéralement outrée par le comportement de sa camarade.

"S-Sirius Black?" Murmura Amanda en arborant un air choqué.

"Ça va!" S'énerva la brune en laissant retomber de rage sa cuillère dans son bol. "T'étais obligée de faire ça?" Pesta-t-elle contre Laura en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Tu ne pouvais pas simplement attendre que j'aborde le sujet de moi-même, ou ne serait-ce que faire ça dans un endroit plus discret?"

"Oh c'est bon, arrête ton char!" Rétorqua Laura elle aussi en colère. "Si tu avais vraiment voulu nous en parler, tu l'aurais déjà fait!"

"Peut-être que j'avais mes raisons! Peut-être que j'attendais juste de voir ce que ça allait donner! Mais non, toi tu t'en fiches, tu ce qui t'importes c'est comment TOI tu penses, et tant pis pour les autres!"

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?" S'écria Laura sans prêter attentions aux regards qui se tournaient vers elle.

"Les filles, ça suffit..." Leur répliqua sèchement Amanda en voulant calmer le jeu.

Hors d'elle, Amy se tourna vers la blonde.

"Parce que ce qu'elle ne dit pas", commença Amy sans réfléchir, "c'est qu'elle aussi a des choses à raconter!"

Le teint de Laura pâlit soudainement. Ses yeux prirent une expression paniquée

"Amy, arrête ça tout de suite ou je..."

"Au hasard, ce garçon qui t'embrassait fougueusement au nouvel an?" Lança aussitôt Amy en se tournant vers Laura, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!" Lâcha Laura, les dents serrées.

"Ah, bizarrement quand ça parle de toi tu trouves ça beaucoup moins drôle! Alors, à ton tour! Tu vas pouvoir nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après!"

"JE N'AI PAS ENVIE D'EN PARLER!" Hurla Laura en se levant d'un bond.

Amy et Amanda sursautèrent. En voyant les yeux emplis de larmes de Laura, Amy sut qu'elle était allée trop loin. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'excuser, Laura avait fait volte-face et s'était mise à courir vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Sans réfléchir, Amy se leva à son tour et se précipita à la suite de son amie. Elle la trouva un peu plus loin, assise sur les marches du Grand Escalier, la tête plongée dans ses bras, en train de pleurer. Amy s'approcha doucement d'elle, et vint s'asseoir quelques marches plus bas.

"Je suis désolée, Laura..." Murmura-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais en colère, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ai été méchante avec toi, s'il-te-plait excuse-moi..."

Laura releva la tête et essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

"C'est pas ta faute..." Hoqueta-t-elle. "J'ai pas arrêté de te chercher, j'ai eu que ce que je méritais..."

"Tu ne méritais pas que je te mette dans cet état..."

Après un court silence, Amy se releva et se posa à côté de Laura, autour de laquelle la brune plaça son bras. A ce moment, Amanda arriva essoufflée en bas de l'escalier et vint s'accroupir face à Laura, toujours en pleurs.

"Laura..." Chuchota-t-elle doucement en lui prenant le bras. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Laura renifla alors qu'une nouvelle larme se détachait de son œil pour venir rouler le long de sa joue. Elle semblait chercher ses mots. Sa voix tremblait. Elle se mit à bégayer, son corps secoué de sanglots.

"Il... Il a..."


	15. Chapitre 15

_Coucouuuuuuu! Je suis vraiment déééésoooléééée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais le voilà enfin! La suite tant attendue!  
>Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes des amours ^^ Bonne lecture :D<em>

* * *

><p>Laura, Amanda et Amy étaient figées, toujours assises sur les marches de marbre froid du Grand Escalier. Aucune n'osait parler. Les joues de Laura étaient recouvertes de larmes qui coulaient silencieusement. Les mains d'Amanda serraient celles de son amie si fort que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Amy, pensive, fixait bêtement ses pieds, sous le choc. Elle se leva, chancelante, la respiration saccadée, et dévala l'escalier avant de se précipiter dans la Grande Salle. Sans penser, sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait, elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la table des Gryffondor jusqu'à arriver au niveau d'un groupe de fille. Dans le lot, une rousse aux grands yeux vert leva la tête vers Amy et s'inquiéta devant son visage paniqué. En quelques mots, la brune lui demanda de la suivre et Lily se leva presque immédiatement pour filer à la suite de son amie.<p>

Arrivées dans le hall, Lily fut entrainée par Amy jusqu'à une petite alcôve près du Grand Escalier.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda précipitamment Lily à bout de souffle.

"Tu te souviens, ce gars qui embrassait Laura au nouvel an?"

"Oui, vaguement." Répondit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils. "Il s'appelle Anthony Baker, il est dans ma classe."

"Et tu te rappelles m'avoir dit que c'était un parfait crétin?" Chuchota Amy d'une voix tremblante.

"Ça, c'est un fait indéniable. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" S'emballa Lily en comprenant soudain de quoi il en retournait vraiment.

Amy se mit alors à lui raconter ce que Laura venait de leur avouer.

_**…**_

A peine avait elle pénétré dans la maison des Potter que Laura était déjà dans l'ambiance de la fête. Musique entrainante, lumières tamisées, tout y était pour passer une soirée du tonnerre. Elle avait passé la première demi-heure de la soirée à parler avec tout le monde, boire de la bièraubeurre, danser, boire de la bièraubeurre, s'éclater et boire encore de la bièraubeurre. Puis, au beau milieu de la foule, elle avait fini par le croiser. Ils avaient dansé ensemble et ne s'étaient plus lâchés de la soirée. Après s'être embrassés au court un slow, il l'avait entrainée vers un coin un peu plus isolé, afin qu'ils soient au calme. Elle l'avait suivit, le sourire aux lèvres, un peu éméchée. Là, d'un mouvement brusque, il l'avait littéralement plaquée contre un mur si bien qu'elle avait eu un hoquet de surprise sous le choc. Plaçant une main derrière sa nuque, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa fougueusement. Enivrée, elle avait placé ses mains autour de son cou et s'était accrochée à lui. Elle avait senti sa langue entrer dans sa bouche et la parcourir avec maladresse et précipitation. Il avait resserré son étreinte sur elle et avait maintenant une main descendant vers ses fesses. Elle avait eu un léger mouvement de bassin pour l'en empêcher, car même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, elle se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais cela ne lui avait pas plu. D'un geste presque violent, il l'avait rapprochée de lui, forçant un peu plus leur baiser, et glissait à présent une main sous son t-shirt. Elle avait grogné pour protester, mais cela n'avait eu aucun effet. Lâchant sa nuque, il avait alors plaqué l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et commençait à malaxer son sein droit qui devenait douloureux. Elle avait placé ses mains sur son torse et tentait de le repousser. Il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se débattait, donnant des coups de points et de pieds pour se détacher de lui. Il avait finit par céder. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui avait hurlé dessus en réajustant son t-shirt. Ivre, il l'avait insultée, traitée de tous les noms, avant de s'éloigner, la laissant seule. Elle avait sécher ses larmes et était partie s'enfermer dans une salle de bain au premier étage de la maison. Assise sur le siège des toilettes, elle s'était mise à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le décompte de la nouvelle année. Elle s'était passée de l'eau sur le visage avant de redescendre, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était durant le reste de la soirée. Elle avait appris plus tard qu'Anthony Baker, complètement bourré, avait fini par s'endormir dans un placard quelques minutes avant minuit pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin. Elle était partie avec le premier portoloin, après deux heures passées à décuver et à manger du chocolat pour oublier.

_**…**_

Lily resta sans voix, les yeux écarquillés, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Amy, face à elle, terminait son récit d'une voix faible, de peur que les élèves qui commençaient à quitter la Grande Salle ne l'entende.

"Si je t'en ai parlé", ajouta la brune, "c'est surtout pour m'assurer que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop. Laura n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça en plus..."

"Pas de problèmes." Souffla Lily encore sous le choc.

"Et évite de coller ton poing dans la figure de Baker, parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu comptais faire."

"Tu lis dans mes pensées..." Soupira la Gryffondor en affichant une mine déçue.

Derrière Lily, Amy aperçu Amanda lui faire signe. S'excusant auprès de sa meilleure amie, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rejoindre la blonde à l'air soucieux.

"J'ai emmené Laura boire un verre d'eau en cuisine, ça va un peu mieux." La rassura-t-elle. "On devrait aller en cours, maintenant, elle nous y rejoindra dès que possible."

Amy la remercia. Alors qu'Amanda s'éloignait vers l'escalier, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes entendit son nom résonner dans le grand hall de Poudlard. Se retournant, elle vit Sirius courir vers elle en se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin parmi la masse d'élèves quittant la Grande Salle.

"Hey, salut!" Lui dit-il une fois arrivé à son niveau, à moitié essoufflé.

"Salut." Lui répondit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

"Est-ce que tout va bien? Je veux dire..." Ajouta-t-il devant sa mine stupéfaite, "Entre ta copine qui pique une crise en plein petit-dej' et ton air paniqué en allant chercher Evans..."

"Oh." Comprit-elle soudainement. "C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Des histoires de filles. Mais ça va." Affirma-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant en lui souriant.

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, cette histoire ne semblait pas toucher directement Amy. Soudain plus détendu, il tendit son bras vers elle et le passa autour de ses épaules, l'enlaçant doucement. La jeune Poufsouffle se laissa aller contre lui, fermant les yeux en posant sa tête contre le torse du garçon. Elle se sentait apaisée, sereine. Son oreille collée contre sa poitrine, elle entendait le cœur de Sirius battre dans un rythme doux et rapide, alors qu'elle sentait sa cage thoracique gonfler à chaque inspiration. Elle était juste bien ainsi, et se mit à rêver pouvoir rester éternellement comme ça, dans ses bras, oublier le monde et toutes ses contraintes. Elle entendit la voix grave et suave de Sirius résonner en lui alors qu'il brisait le silence qui s'était installé entre eux pendant ces quelques secondes de pur bonheur.

"Tu as toujours peur qu'on nous surprenne?"

Amy releva la tête. Il la regardait d'un regard où se mêlait la tendresse et l'espièglerie, arborant un léger sourire narquois. La jeune fille eut un léger rire alors qu'elle se détachait à contre cœur de son petit ami (bon sang, elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas!) avant de jeter de petits coups d'œil discret autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait vraiment les avoir remarqué, tous étant trop occupés à rejoindre leur salles de classe. Quelque peu rassurée, elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers Sirius.

"Évidemment c'est plus facile pour toi, tu ne risques pas de te prendre une chaussure en pleine tête lancée par une fan en furie" Plaisanta Amy.

"Que je sache, elles n'ont pas leur mot à dire." Rétorqua le jeune homme.

"Crois-moi, elles ne se priveront pas pour s'accorder ce droit malgré tout." Souffla amèrement la jeune fille.

Sirius soupira. Cela commençait à l'énerver. La crainte d'Amy au sujet de ses "ex" était selon lui infondée et inutile. De ce qu'il en savait, jamais une fille ne s'était attaqué à l'une de ses copine par pure jalousie, alors pourquoi ça changerait maintenant?

Tout à coup, une forte sonnerie sortit les deux adolescents de leurs rêveries.

"Les cours vont commencer, il va vraiment falloir qu'on y aille..." Dit Amy d'une voix faible.

"Oui, mais avant..."

A peine ces mots prononcés, Sirius déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux pour en profiter pleinement. Leur bouches se décolèrent bien trop tôt à son goût puis, se lançant un dernier au revoir, chacun partit dans des directions opposée pour aller à leur premier cours du trimestre.

_**…**_

Les premiers jours de la semaines se passèrent sans évènements notables. L'humeur de Laura s'améliorait à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas croiser Anthony Baker depuis son retour à l'école. Et pour cause, Amy s'était retenue de lui répéter toutes les menaces que Lily avait proférées à son égard si jamais il tentait ne serait-ce que de la croiser dans un couloir. De son côté, Amy commençait à sentir les regards et entendre les murmures sur son passage depuis quelques jours. La nouvelle de sa relation avec Sirius Black devait commencer à se répandre comme une trainée de poudre au sein des différentes Maisons. Cela la stressait un peu, car même si pour le moment tout ce qu'elle recevait n'était que des regards en coins plus ou moins meurtriers, elle sentait que ça ne devait être que le début. Car pour l'instant, tout cela n'était, pour eux, que des rumeurs. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment exposés ensemble en public et leur relation n'était encore qu'un bruit qui court parmi tant d'autres. Que se passerait-il quand ils apprendront que cette rumeur était fondée? Qu'elle était vraiment la petite amie de Sirius Black? Elle, une petite Poufsouffle discrète et sans histoire, sans saveur.  
>Et lui, qui ne comprenait pas. Qui ne comprenait rien. Les quelques fois où elle lui avait fait part de ses peurs à ce sujet, il avait rit, tentant de la rassurer. Il ne semblait pas réellement se rendre compte de la position qu'elle avait dans toute cette histoire.<p>

Ou alors était-ce lui qui avait raison? Et elle qui s'inquiétait pour rien. Après tout, jusqu'ici, rien ne lui était arrivé. Peut-être avait-elle tord de redouter une quelconque "vengeance" du fan-club de Sirius Black (car elle était sûre qu'un club de ce genre devait exister parmi la gente féminine du château).

Jeudi matin, Amy fut réveillée par une vive douleurs aux orteils. Se redressant d'un bond, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un P'tit Machin surexcité s'attaquant avec vigueur à ses pieds dépassant de ses draps. Les deux individus se dévisagèrent un moment, Amy une expression de fureur sur le visage, le chat figé la bouche ouverte, les yeux rivés sur sa maîtresse. Alors que le félin allait de nouveau refermer ses dents sur le gros orteil de la jeune fille, celle-ci fit un mouvement brusque faisant sursauter le chat qui sauta du lit avant de se précipiter vers la porte entrouverte du dortoir. Râlant, Amy se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, fermant ses yeux avec force alors qu'elle s'étirait en baillant. Puis, elle tourna les yeux vers son réveil avant de pousser un cri d'horreur. Elle était affreusement en retard.

Se jetant hors du lit, elle attrapa son uniforme,courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et se brossa les dents tout en attachant du mieux qu'elle put ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle enfila ses vêtement le plus rapidement qu'elle put et s'élança d'un pas rapide hors de son dortoir, puis de la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle dans la Grande Salle qui était déjà pleine. Quelques élèves commençaient même déjà à la quitter, ayant terminé de manger. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa table, elle croisa le regard de Sirius qui lui adressa un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire. Elle lui répondit discrètement avant d'apercevoir Laura et Amanda un peu plus loin. Elle s'installa face à elle en lâchant un soupir.

"Bah alors, c'est pas trop tôt!" Lança Laura ayant retrouvé son habituel ton enjoué.

"Vous auriez quand même pu me réveiller!" Se plaignit la brune en jetant un regard plein de reproches à ses amies.

"Tu dormais si bien, on n'avait pas le cœur de te déranger." Rit Amanda avant de lever les yeux vers quelque chose au dessus de la tête d'Amy.

Voyant que Laura en fit de même, Amy releva la tête pour regarder au dessus d'elle. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf au visage de Sirius. Il se tenait derrière elle, la tête placée exactement au dessus de celle de la brune. Il arborait un de ses petits sourire joyeux et si séduisant.

"Salut!" Dit-il simplement en fixant les yeux hébété d'Amy qui ne bougeait pas.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se pencha un peu plus pour atteindre les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Laura lâcha sa cuillère, qui tomba dans un bruit de métal dans son assiette. Amy, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle réalisait juste ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sirius était en train de l'embrasser. Devant TOUT LE MONDE!

Le Gryffondor finit par reculer et s'assit à une place vide à côté d'Amy qui le regardait fixement d'un air presque horrifié. Malgré tout, ses mains froides, ses joues rouges et les battements de son cœur traduisait toute la joie et l'allégresse qu'elle ressentait à présent.

"Dis, tu fais quelque chose de particulier, ce week-end?" Demanda Sirius à Amy, sans prêter attention aux regards choqués autour de lui.

"Euh, je..." Bredouilla la brune, encore sous le choc. "Je pensais réviser, mais..."

"Ça te tenterait pas, une petite balade dans le parc, juste tous les deux?"

Amy sentit ses joues la brûler. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire divin de Sirius.

"Oui... Oui, pourquoi pas..." Murmura-t-elle en tournant son regard vers sa fourchette qui était soudain très passionnante à observer.

"Super! On dit samedi après-midi, ça te va?" S'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

"D'accord." Répondit Amy en souriant légèrement.

Avant de se lever,Sirius déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et retourna auprès de Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew qui semblaient attendre le verdict avec impatience. A peine assis, James entoura les épaules de son ami avec son bras et frotta son point sur sa tête pour le féliciter. Le groupe semblait ravi et riait à présent en terminant leur repas.

De son côté, Amy fixait toujours sa fourchette avec beaucoup d'intérêt jusqu'à ce que Laura se mette à taper sur la table.

"Putain, Lia, mais c'était VRAI alors?!" S'écria-t-elle dans un murmure, en s'étalant sur la table.

"C'est officiel, entre vous?" Renchérit Amanda en se penchant elle aussi vers son amie.

"Euh... Ouais..." Bafouilla Amy, toujours stupéfaite.

"Mais c'est TROP COOL!" Fit Laura en sautillant sur son siège.

"On est super contente pour toi, Amelia." Sourit Amanda.

Toute la journée, Amy fut partagée entre la joie à la pensé du week-end qui l'attendait, et l'appréhension de la réaction des gens face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si ses craintes étaient fondées, elle le saurait d'ici la fin de la journée. Au court du repas du soir, elle n'avala presque rien tant l'angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Mais au final, rien ne lui était arrivé. Aucun incident n'avait perturbé sa journée. Après tout, Sirius avait peut-être raison. Elle devait se prendre la tête pour rien.

Elle passa son vendredi à penser à la journée du lendemain, si bien qu'elle eut un mal fout à se concentrer en cours. Elle allait passer sa première vraie journée en tête à tête avec Sirius. Elle était impatiente, excitée comme une puce. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Quand le matin du samedi se leva, Amy se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle prit une longue douche pendant laquelle elle chanta et dansa sans se préoccuper des protestations de ses camarades de l'autre côté de la porte. Farfouillant dans son armoire, elle dénicha une robe un peu décolletée qu'elle enfila par-dessus un col roulé et d'épais collants noirs. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tardait tellement d'être à cet après-midi. Elle s'assit avec Amanda et Laura au milieu de la table de Poufsouffle et discutaient en riant, comme toutes jeunes adolescentes qu'elles étaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vagues de hiboux et chouettes fit irruption dans la pièce, déposant ça et là le courrier des étudiants. Amanda attrapa au vol son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier alors que Laura cherchait des yeux si la chouette de ses parents allait apparaître.

Alors qu'Amy se versait du lait dans un bol, un hiboux Grand Duc lâcha une enveloppe de papier jauni devant elle. Intriguée, la jeune fille la prit et la regarda, la retourna, incrédule. Sur l'avant de la lettre, une unique inscription. "Cadeau". Amy allait la reposer quand soudain, sans qu'elle n'eut rien fait pour, l'enveloppe s'ouvrit d'elle-même, crachant un nuage noir sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se mit à hurler. Laura et Amanda sursautèrent et, tournant la tête, virent leur amie les deux mains plaquées sur ses yeux. Amanda laissa tomber son journal sur la table et s'approcha d'Amy, essayant de retirer ses mains pour voir l'état de son visage. Mais la brune résistait, tendant un peu plus ses muscles, pleurant de douleur. Laura, paniquée, chercha de l'aide autour d'elle. Quand elle vit Lily se précipiter vers elles. La jeune fille rousse s'accroupit près de sa meilleure amie, le visage inquiet. Elle voyait des larmes couler le long des doigts d'Amy.

"Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie tout de suite!" Cria-t-elle à Amanda qui acquiesça.

Elle et Laura aidèrent Amy à se relever. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les quatre vers l'entrée de la salle, Lily entendit un petit rire derrière elle.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça allait marcher!"


	16. Chapitre 16

_Bien le bonjour/bonsoir, tout le monde! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 16!_  
><em>J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, j'ai tendance à écrire tard le soir (genre les heures où je sais plus écrire correctement) et à avoir la flemme de me relire (pas bieeeeen). Ma confiance dans les correcteurs automatiques me perdra.<em>  
><em>Bref, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que les précédents chapitres :) Je vous remercie encore de me liresuivre/aimer ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p>Se figeant soudainement, Lily se retourna, effarée. Derrière elle, à quelques mètres, assises à la table des Gryffondors, deux filles pouffaient de rire en regardant Amy s'éloigner de la Grande Salle. Le sang de la rousse ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sentit la colère l'envahir, elle serra les dents, tous ses muscles se tendirent, elle sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à foncer sur elles, bien décidée à leur hurler toute la rage qu'elle ressentait, elle fut stoppée net. Non loin d'elle, un bruit sourd de banc raclant le sol et de poings s'abattant sur la table. Sans comprendre, elle leva les yeux vers Sirius qui venait brusquement de se lever. Les yeux du garçon étaient eux aussi tournés vers les deux filles qui riaient toujours de leur blague. Rapidement, le jeune homme passa par-dessus le banc de bois sur lequel il était préalablement assis et avança d'un pas vif et tendu vers elles, qui ne le remarquèrent qu'une fois arrivé à leur niveau.<p>

L'une des deux filles, dont les cheveux d'un châtain clair tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, sentit une ombre lui cacher soudain le soleil qui filtrait à travers les vitraux des larges fenêtres de la grande salle. Surprise, elle releva la tête et perdit instantanément le sourire en se rendant compte de qui se tenait entre elle et la fameuse fenêtre. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle flanqua un coup de coude à son amie, une brune aux cheveux court, qui en était presque à se tenir les côtes tant elle riait. Alors que cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux, se tournait vers sa complice, elle aperçut Sirius, face à elle, debout, les deux mains plaquées sur la tables, les regardant avec un mélange de colère froide et de sadisme. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, et assumant totalement sa "blague", la brune lui adressa un sourire.

"Salut Black! Tu vas bien?" Lui dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché et enjoué.

"Joue pas à la conne avec moi, Taylor." La coupa-t-il sèchement.

Ses yeux, s'ils en avaient été capables, auraient pu lancer des éclairs.

"Ça va, vous vous éclatez bien?" Leur demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque de monocorde.

"Ouais, pas mal..." Le railla la fameuse Taylor. "Oh, allez quoi, c'était juste une blague!" Déclara-t-elle en essayant de dédramatiser.

"Très marrant." Répondit Sirius les dents serrées. "Mais à part vous, j'en vois pas beaucoup que ça fait rire."

"Oh ça va!" S'exclama Taylor. "C'est elle qui cherche aussi."

"Mais arrête, putain..." Souffla l'amie de Taylor, paralysée devant la colère de son camarade.

"Quoi 'arrête'?" S'énerva soudainement la brune. "Toi aussi ça te saoulait de la voir minauder, alors vient pas faire ta sainte-nitouche après coup!"

"Hey, c'était ton idée, l'histoire de l'enveloppe!" S'écria-t-elle.

"Ouais bah tu te marrais bien quand même il me semble!"

"Est-ce que vous allez finir par fermer vos gueules?!"

Sirius s'était brusquement mis à hurler en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, qui devint tout à coup très silencieuse. Près de la porte, Lily, toujours debout, fixait la querelle, le souffle coupé. Non loin d'elle, les trois autres Maraudeurs, ayant suivit la scène depuis leurs places, s'étaient levés à leur tour, près à venir en aide à leur ami si besoin. Mais alors que Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche, sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait en sortir, l'échange fut pourtant prestement interrompu par l'intervention du Professeur McGonagall qui, quittant la table des professeurs, pressait le pas vers ses élèves. Sans réfléchir, paniquée par la tournure que prenait les évènements, Lily se précipita à sa rencontre.

"Professeur, je peux vous expliquer..." Commença la rousse.

"C'est inutile, Miss Evans, j'ai parfaitement saisis la situation. Mesdemoiselles..." Annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux filles qui étaient soudain devenues livides, "Et vous aussi, monsieur Black, me retrouveraient dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure, histoire que l'on mette toute cette histoire au clair ensemble."

Elle avait parlé d'un ton froid, sec et posé. Celui qui voulait dire que ça allait chauffer pour leurs fesses. En fait, c'était son ton habituel. Sirius, le visage fermé, claqua sa langue contre ses dents avant de quitter la Grande Salle sans se retourner.

_**…**_

"Ce n'est que de la poudre de poivre-pleureur, rien de grave, vous vous en remettrez , mangez ça, ça calmera la douleur."

Amy, un linge humide plaqué sur les yeux, assise au bord d'un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie, remercia Madame Pomfresh en prenant le bol rempli de petites feuilles séchées qu'elle lui tendait. A ses côtés, Amanda entourait son amie de son bras tandis que Laura faisait les cent pas autour d'elle.

"Je t'en prie, Laura, cesse de tourner en rond comme ça, tu me fiches le tournis..." Soupira Amanda.

Laura râla un instant avant de se laisser tomber de l'autre côté d'Amy qui portait l'une des fameuse feuille à sa bouche avant que cette dernière ne se torde en une grimace.

"C'est comment?" Demanda Laura.

"Immonde..." Gémit Amy.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes filles. Amy avait mal, et serrait de toute ses forces le morceau de tissus mouillé contre son visage dans l'espoir que cela atténue un tant soit peu sa souffrance. Des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux rougis et gonflés sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle mordit de nouveau dans une feuille séchée et faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur. Elles avaient un goût infecte, comme si on avait mélangé de la terre à du marc de café.

"Je dois avoir des Dragées Surprises dans mon sac, si tu veux faire passer le goût." Essaya de plaisanter Laura dans l'espoir de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

"L'avantage, c'est que même si je tombe sur vomi ou crotte de nez, ça sera toujours meilleur que ces machins..." Lui répondit Amy en esquissant un sourire.

A peine sa phrase était-elle finie, que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit presque brutalement. Amanda et Laura levèrent les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Se mettant d'accord d'un regard, les deux filles se levèrent.

"Sirius est là, on te laisse avec lui..." Chuchota Amanda à l'oreille d'Amy avant de s'éloigner.

Elles adressèrent un léger bonjour au garçon en le croisant, puis quittèrent la pièce. Lentement, le Gryffondor s'approcha du lit sur lequel sa petite amie était assise. Son visage était caché sous une espèce de torchon qui lui humidifiait les joues. A moins que ce ne soient des larmes.

Amy enfouit un peu plus son nez dans le tissus. Elle se sentait ridicule, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Elle devait être hideuse, avec son visage enflé. En silence, Sirius prit place sur le lit, et elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer près d'elle.

"Ça va?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

"Moyen..." Soupira la brune. "Disons que j'ai connu mieux."

Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle. Leurs bras se frôlaient. Sans gestes brusques, le jeune homme avança sa main vers le visage d'Amy.

"Montre tes yeux." Lui dit-il en essayant d'attraper le linge pour le soulever.

"Non!" Répondit Amy, criant presque, en détournant vivement le visage.

"Allez, ça doit pas être si terrible que ça!" Renchérit Sirius en insistant un peu plus, un mince sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

"Non!" Refusa de nouveau Amy en se penchant sur le lit pour échapper à l'attaque de Sirius.

"Tu ne m'échapperas pas!" Affirma le garçon en commençant à la chatouiller pour la faire céder.

"Arrête! Je ressemble à une goule!" S'écrit Amy sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire sous les assaut du jeune homme.

"Mais c'est génial, ça!" S'exclama Sirius en redoublant de virulence dans ses chatouilles. "J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser une goule pour voir ce que ça faisait!"

Amy explosa de rire, s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit d'hôpital, ne pouvait résister à la féroce attaque des chatouilles. Elle le supplia d'arrêter son calvaire, se débattait, donnant coups de points et de pieds pour qu'il la lâche. Mais Sirius était bien trop persévèrent et s'allongea presque sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger et ainsi l'avoir en son pouvoir sans qu'elle puisse répliquer. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il daigna enfin la libérer de sa souffrance et retira ses mains des côtes de sa copine qui reprit péniblement son souffle. Amy se redressa, oubliant de récupérer sa serviette mouillée qui trônait à présent sur l'oreiller.

"Bah ça va, c'est pas si terrible!" Se mit à rire Sirius en regardant le visage de la jeune fille. "Pour une goule, t'es quand même sacrément mignonne!"

Amy se figea. Elle se rendait soudain compte que... Elle n'avait plus mal. Ses yeux ne la faisait plus autant souffrir que quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle se sentit beaucoup plus détendue. La distraction des chatouilles avait fonctionné, et maintenant, grâce à lui, elle se sentait mieux.

Puis le compliment finit son cheminement jusqu'à son cerveau, et elle se mit à rougir. Au moins, comme ça, ses joues étaient assorties à ses yeux.

"Merci..." Répondit-elle timidement en baissant la tête.

Doucement, Sirius plaça sa main sur celle, humide, de la jeune fille. Puis il s'approcha, lentement, se baissant pour être au niveau de son visage, guidant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent se rencontrer, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau. Amy sursauta et, sans vraiment le contrôler, s'éloigna vivement de Sirius. Elle fut soulagée de voir le visage de Lily apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sirius lui lança un regard plein de frustration, de déception et de reproche.

"Tu es encore là?" Lui demanda Lily d'une voix étonnée. "Je te croyais déjà chez McGonagall."

"Ouais, j'allais y aller, là..." Soupira le jeune homme.

"Chez McGonagall? Pourquoi tu dois y aller?" S'inquiéta Amy en se tournant vers Sirius.

"Longue histoire, je laisse le plaisir à Evans de te la raconter." Souffla-t-il en se levant. "Bon, à plus tard, j'espère que ça dégonflera vite qu'on puisse profiter quand même de la journée!"

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Amy avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

"C'est quoi cette histoire avec McGonagall?" Demanda précipitamment la brune.

"Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, toi, dis donc." Rit Lily en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de son amie.

"Oui, ça commence à dégonfler, et je n'ai presque plus mal." La rassura Amy.

"Tant mieux, alors." Soupira la rousse de soulagement. "Et pour Mcgonagall, ce n'est pas une si longue histoire que ça."

La Gryffondor entreprit alors de lui raconter la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté dans la Grande Salle après le départ d'Amy.

_**…**_

Il était onze heures passées quand Amy quitta enfin l'infirmerie. Ses yeux avaient fini par reprendre une taille et une couleur normale. Devant la porte, adossé contre l'une des immenses colonnes de pierre qui longeaient le mur du couloir, Sirius semblait compter ses doigts. Entendant le grincement le la lourde porte de bois, il releva la tête. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire en voyant Amy sortir et s'avancer vers lui d'un pas presque précipité.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu attends?" Lui demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée à son niveau.

"Bof, une heure ou deux, à peine." Annonça le jeune homme d'un air détaché.

Le visage d'Amy se liquéfia, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Se rendant compte de la blague, et se sentant bête d'y avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle abattit sa main sur le bras du Gryffondor qui se massa à l'endroit de l'impact, se plaignant d'une prétendue atroce douleur. La Poufsouffle lâcha un rire franc, se replaçant une mèche bouclée derrière l'oreille, dégageant ainsi son visage rougi par la gêne.

"Bon, et bien vu l'heure, je te propose une petite balade dans le parc avant d'aller manger, ça te tente?" Proposa Sirius en se redressant.

"Bonne idée." Répondit Amy en souriant.

D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers se trouvant au bout du couloirs. Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Amy sentit la main de Sirius frôler plusieurs fois la sienne. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il le faisait exprès ou non, mais elle sentait son cœur se serrer chaque fois qu'elle le savait proche d'elle au point de presque la toucher. Que devait-elle faire? Est-ce qu'elle devait lui prendre la main? Ou attendre que ce soit lui qui le fasse? Ok, ils étaient ensemble, mais malgré tout, elle avait toujours du mal à faire le premier pas vers lui. A chaque fois, c'était lui qui venait à elle, qui lui parlait, l'enlaçait, l'embrassait. Elle, avait encore cette espèce de timidité maladive qui la freinait dans ses élans, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle en mourait littéralement d'envie. Elle voulait pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui prendre la main sans se poser mille-et-une questions, pouvoir le serrer contre elle sans se soucier du regards des autres, pouvoir l'embrasser sans retenue. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait littéralement, et définitivement craqué pour ce type qu'elle trouvait pourtant si agaçant seulement quelques mois plus tôt. Mais son regard, son sourire, ses petites attentions avaient fini par avoir raison d'elle. Cette façon qu'il avait de poser ses yeux sur elle, mélange d'envie et de tendresse, la faisait fondre. Dans ce regard, elle se sentait attirante, féminine... Belle.

Perdue dans ses divagations mentales, Amy ne s'était pas sentie rougir à mesure que ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête. Sirius, du coin de l'œil, observait la jeune fille avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle lui parut complètement paumée, mal à l'aise, mais terriblement, et adorablement mignonne. Ce petit air gêné qui empourprait ses petites joues rondes, ses yeux d'un bleu-vert perdus dans le vide, ses sourcils fins légèrement froncés, le froncement de ses narines à chacune de ses inspirations. Et cette lèvre inférieur qu'elle s'obstinait à mordiller nonchalamment. Bon sang, cela ne lui donnait que plus envie de les embrasser, ses petites lèvres rosées et discrètes. Cette fille et ses petites manies avait réussi à lui faire oublier tous les tracas de sa matinée. Ne résistant plus, et finissant par se demander si elle allait enfin finir par le faire, Sirius craqua et attrapa doucement la main de la jeune fille entre ses doigts. Il la sentit se tendre un instant, avant de se laisser glisser au creux de sa paume large et chaude. Il sentit les doigts froid d'Amy se mêler aux siens. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fine de la Poufsouffle dont les joues rosirent un peu plus.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à se décider à temps, et c'était encore une fois lui qui avait dû prendre les devants. Elle se donna une gifle mentale, elle était vraiment nulle. Sans prévenir, elle repensa à sa précédente relation avec Maxim Cooper. Avec lui non plus, elle n'avait jamais eu à amorcer quoi que ce soit, c'était toujours lui qui allait vers elle, ne lui laissant jamais le temps de prendre la moindre initiative. A l'époque, cela ne l'avait pas dérangée plus que ça, si l'on exclu le fait que c'était, entre autre, l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait voulu rompre avec lui. Mais avec Sirius, c'était différent. Elle voulait vraiment pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle aussi, avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le tenir par la main, de l'embrasser, de passes ses doigts dans son épaisse tignasse brune, de sentir ses mains glisser le long de son dos... Un instant, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, là, au juste?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Amy s'était soudainement mise à serrer la main de Sirius dans la sienne, alors que son visage prenait une teinte entre le rouge tomate et le rouge coquelicot. Elle baissa la tête, fixant les marches de pierres du Grand Escalier qu'ils étaient en train de descendre, un peu honteuse. Elle ne contrôlait vraiment plus ses hormones dès qu'il était dans les parages, ça en devenait un peu flippant. Et cela ne faisait qu'environ une semaine qu'ils étaient "officiellement" ensemble. Enfin, si on ne prenait pas en compte la fête du nouvel an. Amy se mit à compter dans sa tête. La nuit du 31 Décembre au 1er Janvier avait été entre le mercredi et le jeudi de la semaine précédente. Cela faisait donc très exactement dix jours depuis leur premier baiser. Déjà dix jours. Seulement dix jours? La jeune fille fut surprise de réaliser leur soudaine proximité en moins de deux semaines de temps. Elle trouvait ça relativement rapide, compte tenu de ses précédentes expériences. Sirius ne perdait vraiment pas son temps... A moins que ce ne soit elle qui prenait un peu trop le sien?

"Ça a l'air cool dans ta tête, je peux entrer?"

"Quoi?"

Amy sortit brutalement de ses pensées en entendant la voix blagueuse de Sirius. Ils arrivaient à présent en bas des escaliers et se rapprochaient du hall d'entrée du château. Ils avaient déjà parcouru une telle distance? Amy ne s'était rendue compte de rien, trop occupée à réfléchir et à se torturer les méninges. Elle se tourna vers celui qui lui tenait la main, les yeux hagards.

"Je sais pas, tu as l'air complètement dans un autre univers, j'aurais juste aimé pouvoir en faire partie aussi!" Rigola Sirius en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

"Excuse-moi..." Répondit Amy, souriante, en se massant le crâne pour faire partir la douleur du coup du garçon.

Hors de question qu'elle lui dise qu'il faisait déjà partie de l'univers mental dans lequel elle s'était perdu. En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

L'atmosphère se détendit entre eux, et ils passèrent le reste du trajet à discuter et plaisanter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Parler avec Sirius était plutôt facile, au final. Il avait de la répartie, ce qui n'était pas sans déplaire à la jeune fille qui n'hésitait pas à lui sortir des répliques cinglantes à presque toutes ses phrases. Ils finirent enfin par atteindre le parc, couvert en ce début du mois de Janvier par une épaisse couche de neige. Frissonnant, Amy remonta un peu son col-roulé le long de son cou pour se protéger du vent glacial qui soufflait autour d'eux.

"On aurait peut-être dû aller chercher nos manteaux, avant..." Grelotta la jeune fille en se rapprochant un peu plus de son compagnon dans le but de trouver un peu de chaleur.

"Non, c'était prévu justement pour que tu te colles à moi!" Annonça la Gryffondor en affichant un large sourire.

"Ahah, très drôle, en attendant moi je me les pèles." Se plaignit Amy en commençant à trembler.

Soupirant d'un faux air exaspéré, Sirius détacha, à la grande déception d'Amy, sa main de celle de la jeune fille afin de pouvoir passer son bras autour d'elle, la forçant ainsi à se coller un peu plus contre lui. Finalement, elle ne regretta pas longtemps qu'il lui ait lâché la main.

"C'est mieux comme ça, mademoiselle?" Lui demanda le garçon en frottant sa main contre son bras pour la réchauffer.

"C'est pas mal, oui." Répondit-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle était bien. Elle pensait pouvoir rester éternellement comme ça.

Elle se trompait.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Mon dieu, je suis tellement, mais teeeeeeellement en RETARD! Je suis désolée! Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai eu un ÉNORME blocage lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre, arrivée au milieu je n'avais plus aucune idée de comment le continuer. C'était l'horreur. _  
><em>Bref, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi à le terminer (ENFIN!), parce que j'ai toujours autant d'idées pour la suite. <em>  
><em>J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de ces quelques semaines d'attente auxquelles je ne vous avais pas habitués, et que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture :)<em>

* * *

><p>Une neige légère et gorgée d'eau tombait du ciel blanc cassé de ce début d'année. Quelques courageux s'étaient aventurés dehors malgré le vent et la température presque négative qui régnait dans le parc du château. Parmi eux, un couple avançait bras-dessus bras-dessous, leurs pieds laissant des marques à chacun de leur pas sur la fine pellicule de givre qui recouvrait le sol. La fille, dont les long cheveux volaient autour d'elle dans une farandole de boucles brunes, frissonna en sentant une bourrasque balayer son visage. Elle se serra un peu plus contre le garçon à ses côté, espérant ainsi récupérer un peu de chaleur. Vêtue d'une simple robe grise par-dessus un col-roulé rouge, ses jambes uniquement recouvertes de collant noirs opaques et les pieds chaussés de ses bottines bordeaux, Amy commençait presque à regretter d'avoir accepté cette petite promenade dans le parc avec Sirius. Finalement, elle aurait été mieux devant un bon feu de cheminé. Avec un délicieux thé brûlant. Et une grosse couverture.<p>

Mais alors qu'elle sentait le bras du garçon l'entourer, l'enlaçant un peu plus, elle oublia le froid, le vent, et la neige. Tous les feux de cheminé, les thés ou les couvertures du monde ne pourraient remplacer la joie qu'elle avait en cet instant d'être blottie contre marchaient en discutant, plaisantant, riant sans se soucier du monde autour d'eux. Bientôt, leurs chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans la couche plus épaisse de neige qui recouvrait la pelouse du parc de Poudlard. Peu d'élèves avaient osés aller jusque là, de peur de mouiller leurs chaussettes. Mais eux, perdus dans les petit univers, ne s'en souciaient guère.

"Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec McGonagall?" Demanda Amy, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié ce détail.

"Bah, comme d'hab', elle a rouspété pendant un quart d'heure, nous a dit en long, en large et en travers qu'à notre âge c'était honteux de se comporter aussi puérilement, en public en plus, qu'on avait fait honte à notre Maison, et au final elle nous a retiré vingt-cinq points chacun. La routine, quoi."

"Ouah..." Souffla la jeune fille. "Elle rigole vraiment pas."

"Elle? Je crois qu'elle ne connaît même pas le sens de ce mot!" Rétorqua Sirius en riant.

Amy se laissa aller à rire à son tour, toujours collé contre son petit-ami, son bras passant derrière son dos.

"Ah", ajouta finalement Sirius, "et Taylor et Finnegan ont eu une retenue chacune."

"Qui?" L'interrogea la brune sans comprendre.

"Les deux qui t'ont envoyé la lettre." Précisa-t-il alors.

"Et toi, tu n'en as pas eu?" S'étonna Amy.

"Non, étrangement. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, on ne crache pas sur un élan de compassion de la Mère McGonagall!"

La Poufsouffle rit de plus belle à l'appellation peu respectueuse de son professeur, pressant un peu plus son bras autour de Sirius alors qu'une brise froide se mit à souffler.

Ils avancèrent encore de quelques pas, se mettant à l'abri du vent sous un des grands sapins qui bordaient le parc. Sirius décrocha sa main de la taille de la jeune fille avant de s'adosser contre le tronc épais du conifère puis ouvrit ses bras, invitant sa petite-amie à venir s'y caler. Amy se laissa prendre aux jeu et alla se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans rien dire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de branche brisée se fasse entendre au dessus d'eux. Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de relever la tête, une épaisse couche de neige s'abattit sur le crâne d'Amy. Surprise, elle recula brusquement, s'éloignant du sapin et d'un Sirius Black littéralement plié en deux de rire. A bout de souffle, la jeune fille secoua ses cheveux pour tenter d'en retirer la glace. Sirius, lui, reprenait difficilement sa respiration après l'énorme fou rire que cet évènement avait provoqué chez lui.

"Arrête de rire!" Lui cria Amy, mi amusée mi énervée. "C'est vraiment pas drôle!"

"Oh que si!" Parvint à articuler Sirius en riant de plus belle à la vue du visage rougi de la brune.

"Ne te moque pas, sinon..." Menaça-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que cela ne faisait qu'amplifier l'hilarité du jeune homme.

Sirius commençait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux tant il riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. A chaque respiration qu'il prenait pour se calmer, le souvenir du visage déconfit d'Amy quand la neige l'avait atteinte lui revenait et il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Soudain quelque chose de froid et mouillé le frappa en plein visage, le ramenant à lui. Il toucha sa joue et observa ses doigts. De la neige? Il tourna les yeux vers Amy, affichant un sourire triomphant, un éclat espiègle dans les yeux, tenant un boule de neige à la main. Boule de neige qu'elle projeta également en direction du Gryffondor qui se la pris en plein dans l'épaule.

"Ah tu veux jouer à ça?" Murmura Sirius, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, en se baissant pour ramasser à son tour un petit tas de neige.

Une bataille féroce s'engagea alors. Chacun leur tour, sans la moindre pitié pour leur adversaire, les deux adolescents livrèrent un combat acharné pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sirius tombe à terre, frigorifié.

"Ok, c'est bon, je me rends!" cria-t-il en secouant les bras.

Amy hurla un "YES!" victorieux en sautant sur place plus pour se réchauffer que vraiment pour fêter sa victoire. Elle s'approcha de sa malheureuse victime, ses cheveux bouclés dans tous les sens blanchis par la neige qui les recouvrait. Lentement, elle se pencha vers le vaincu, un air suffisant au visage, fière de ses prouesse en matière de bataille de boules de neige.

"Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi, insolent."

Sirius, à son tour, sourit et d'un geste rapide, il attrapa le bras d'Amy et le tira soudain vers lui, la faisant basculer en avant. Poussant un cri de stupeur, la jeune fille s'étala de tout son long sur Sirius qui, profitant de l'effet de surprise, la fit ensuite basculer sur le côté et l'allongea sur le dos avant de se relever et de se placer au dessus d'elle, bloquant ainsi ses jambes, attrapant au passage ses poignets qu'il plaqua sur le sol enneigé. Ils se faisaient à présent face, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les cheveux humides de Sirius tombaient de part et d'autres de sa tête, cachant presque ses yeux dans lesquels Amy, sous le choc, le souffle court, se perdit quelques instants.

"Méfie-toi, chérie, à trop te venter tu baisses ta garde..." Lui chuchota-t-il en laissant apparaître un sourire satisfait.

Le cœur d'Amy s'emballa. Elle était à sa merci, coincée sous le poids de son corps, incapable de bouger. Elle se sentit soudain vulnérable. A ce moment précis, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. La jeune fille commença à paniquer. Elle connaissait la réputation de Sirius, et sa tendance à se "faire" des filles rapidement. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça! Pas prête du tout, même! Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon, elle n'avait jamais eu à penser sérieusement à ce genre de chose, elle ne se sentait pas capable de... Bon sang! Il fallait qu'elle le repousse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Puis elle sentit la pression des mains de Sirius sur ses poignets se relâcher. Toujours immobile, Amy le vit se redresser non sans difficulté, vacillant légèrement. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, encore perdue dans ses divagations. Elle perdait vraiment la boule avec lui.

Sirius tendit sa main vers elle afin de l'aider à se relever. Revenant alors à elle, Amy la prit et sentit le garçon la hisser avec force. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Tout allait bien, il ne lui était rien arrivé. Et puis, quoi de plus naturel que de se retrouver seule allongée par terre dans la neige avec son copain au dessus de soi? Non, elle n'arriverait pas à s'en remettre. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

"Cette bataille m'a ouvert l'appétit!" Déclara Sirius, n'ayant pas remarqué le malaise de la jeune fille. "On va manger?"

Amy acquiesça en silence et laissa le jeune homme lui prendre la main et la guider vers le hall du château. Ils se séparèrent une fois arrivés devant la porte de la Grande Salle qui commençait déjà à se remplir. Sirius embrassa Amy puis se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table de Gryffondor, tandis que la jeune fille avançait vers sa propre table tel un zombie mal réveillé.

_**…**_

Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans autres incident notable. Sirius et Amy s'était promenés dans le château pendant une partie de l'après-midi avant que la jeune fille ne se dise qu'il fallait aussi qu'elle pense à réviser pour ses B.U.S.E. et se sépara de son petit ami aux alentours de seize heures. Une fois dans l'ambiance calme et studieuse de la bibliothèque, Amy se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Fouillant dans son sac pour en extraire son livre de métamorphose, elle se força à se concentrer sur ses cours et tenta d'oublier son malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis la fin de la mâtiné.

Plus les jours avançaient, et plus elle se rendait compte de l'impact qu'avait cette relation sur elle. Elle ne tenait plus en place pendant les cours, attendant seulement les quelques instants où elle pourrait croiser Sirius dans les couloirs entre deux salles de classe. Elle se surpris même une fois à avoir dessiné un S entouré d'un cœur sur l'un de ses parchemin d'Étude des Runes. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sérieusement sur ses révisions, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire un peu nais quand, lorsqu'elle fermait es yeux, un visage munis d'une pair d'yeux gris apparaissait dans son esprit.

Merde. Elle était vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse?

Amy se sentait malgré tout un peu perdue. Bien qu'elle adorait (plus qu'elle ne voudrait bien l'avouer) les moments qu'elle passait avec lui, une part d'elle semblait toujours incertaine. Et s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle? Est-ce que lui aussi était amoureux d'elle? Ou n'était-elle qu'une fille de plus, comme elle l'avait si longtemps redouté? Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait se prendre la tête quand il s'agissait de sentiments!

Après tout, peut-être devait elle lâcher prise, se laisser aller à ses sentiments et oublier ses craintes... Peut-être que si elle arrêtait de toujours se poser les éternelles mêmes questions, tout irait mieux.

Aucun autre incident n'avait perturbé leur couple depuis la lettre piégée de la rentrée, et Amy sentait progressivement la tension qui lui nouait le ventre se relâcher au fil des jours. Elle essayait de son mieux de profiter de chaque moment qu'elle passait près de lui, comme si au final elle redoutait toujours que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve.

Quand arriva la fin du mois de Janvier, l'annonce d'une prochaine sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard dans le courant de Février fut annoncée. Laura était venue lui dire la nouvelle alors qu'elle était concentrée sur un livre épais, confortablement installée dans un des confortables fauteuils de sa salle commune. A peine la métisse avait elle crié que toutes les filles autour d'Amy semblaient folles de joie et d'excitation, du moins plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Amy trouva cela étrange un quart de seconde avant de retourner à sa préoccupation de l'instant : réviser ses courts de métamorphose qui s'annonçaient de plus en plus difficile.

Le lendemain, au détour d'un couloir, Amy marchait d'un pas rapide vers le quatrième étage, pressée de rejoindre la salle du cours d'enchantement pour lequel elle risquait d'être en retard après un passage obligé vers les toilettes. Regardant sa montre, elle accéléra un peu plus, slalomant entre les élèves voguant dans les couloirs.

"Ah! Amy!"

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, cherchant du regard qui l'avait appelée. Au loin, se frayant un passage au milieu d'une troupe de deuxièmes années, Sirius s'approchait d'elle en courant à moitié.

"Sirius!" Souffla Amy en esquissant un sourire. "Salut."

"Salut. Euh, dis moi..." Commença le Gryffondor, arrivé face à elle, en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux. "Tu as eu le mot pour la prochaine sortie pour Pré-au-Lard?"

"Oh, oui, Laura m'a dit ça hier." Lui dit-elle. "Pourquoi?"

"Et bien, je voulais te proposer, enfin, qu'on y aille ensemble, quoi."

Amy observa intensément le garçon, fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'étonnement, mais sans perdre sourire. Il semblait un peu nerveux, ce qui lui semblait étrange. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à l'inviter à sortir ou à passer une journée ensemble.

"Oui, bien sûr!" Répondit joyeusement Amy. "Par contre, je vais vraiment être en retard, ça ne te dérange pas si on continue notre discussion plus tard?"

"Pas de problèmes, à tout à l'heure." Soupira Sirius en déposant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de sa petite amie avant de repartir dans la direction opposée.

Amy, les joues roses, repartit rapidement vers sa salle de cours en minaudant intérieurement.

_**…**_

Le soir venu, éreintée, Amy se laissa lourdement tomber entre Amanda et Laura sur un canapé jaune aux bordures noirs de la salle commune des Poufsouffle en poussant un long soupir.

"J'en peux pluuuuuus!" Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton geignard en se massant les tempes.

"Dure journée?" Demanda simplement Amanda sans lever les yeux de son parchemin d'Étude des Moldus.

"Épuisante!" Précisa la brune en s'allongeant à moitié sur Laura qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

"C'est ça de trop bosser, ma belle!" La railla l'irlandaise en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle pour rien!" Ricana Amy

"C'est vrai." Rétorqua Amanda. "On est la maison des travailleurs, après tout."

"Il y a quand même des fois où j'aurais aimé être assez intelligente pour ne pas avoir à réviser tout le temps." Soupira Amy en fermant les yeux.

"Être intelligente et devoir apprendre ses leçons sont deux choses différentes." Fit remarquer Amanda dans un soupire, posant son parchemin et plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blond derrière son oreille. "Si tu n'étais pas intelligente, tu n'aurais pas autant d'esprit et de répartie."

"Quelle répartie?" S'étonna Amy en relevant la tête vers son amie, ses yeux ronds comme des billes.

"Ouaip", renchérit Laura en riant, "et tu serais une de ses pauvres gourdes qui craquent pour tout ce qui a des attributs masculins, comme notre chère Helena Wolf."

Amanda lui lança un regard noir, puis vérifia autour d'elle si la fameuse Helena ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'y était pas.

"Tu devrais lui lâcher un peu la grappe, non?" Réprimanda la blonde. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?"

"A moi rien." Avoua Laura en s'étirant comme un chat. "J'ai juste du mal avec ce genre de filles, c'est tout."

Amanda leva les yeux au ciel, puis retourna à la lecture de son parchemin, résignée.

Fatiguées, les trois amies allèrent se coucher quelques minutes plus tard, continuant leurs conversations.

"Au fait, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard?" Demanda malicieusement Laura pendant qu'Amy enfilait son pyjama et qu'Amanda se brossait les dents.

"Pas vraiment." Articula Amanda, la bouche plein de dentifrice.

"Euh, moi j'y vais avec Sirius. Il me l'a proposé tout à l'heure."

"AHA! J'en étais sûr, vile cachotière!" S'écria Laura en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son amie.

"En même temps, on s'en doutait un peu." Avoua la blonde en s'essuyant la bouche avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Amy regarda ses amies, quelque peu stupéfaite.

"En quoi c'était si prévisible? J'aurais pu choisir d'y aller avec vous ou avec Lily."

Laura et Amanda se tournèrent vers Amy, jetant toutes deux un regard d'incompréhension.

"T'es sérieuse?" Lâcha Laura dans un souffle.

"Évidement, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un petit-ami que je dois vous oublier!"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut dire, mais..." Hésita Amanda. "On trouvait ça normal que tu passe cette journée avec lui plutôt qu'avec nous."

"Oui, enfin, j'ai accepté sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi, c'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû voir ça avec vous avant..." Culpabilisa Amy en se mordant la lèvre.

"Non mais t'es SÉRIEUSE?!" Hurla Laura qui semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

Un grognement émana d'un lit proche dans lequel une de leur camarade essayait tant bien que mal de lire pour s'endormir. Amanda bredouilla une excuse tandis que Laura se précipitait sur Amy, l'attrapant par les épaules.

"Lia, est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'écouté ce que j'ai dit hier à propos de cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard?"

"Euh, oui..." S'inquiéta soudainement la jeune fille en essayant de se détacher de l'emprise de son amie. "Tu as dit que ça serait courant Février, et alors?"

"Et alors? Tu n'a pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ensuite?!" Commença à s'énerver l'irlandaise, faisant ainsi d'autant plus ressortir son accent.

Amy se mit à réfléchir. Elle se souvint qu'effectivement, Laura avait continué à parler après son annonce, mais elle s'était déjà replongée dans ses devoirs, et n'avait par conséquent pas écouté la fin de sa phrase.

"… Pas vraiment..." Avoua-t-elle.

De désespoir, Laura se frappa le front du plat de la main.

"La sortie est dans deux semaines!" Finit-elle par lui dire.

Amy la regarda, toujours incrédule, attendant une suite qui ne venait pas.

"Hum, oui, d'accord... Mais encore?" Osa-t-elle demander.

"J'abandonne!" Déclara Laura en se retournant pour se diriger vers son lit.

Elle et Amanda souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Amy qui, pensive, se glissait dans les draps chaud de son lit. Alors qu'elle allait refermer les rideaux de son baldaquin, son regard se posa sur le petit calendrier qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Réfléchissant, elle chercha la date du jour.

Nous étions le trois Février. La sortie tombait deux semaines plus tard.

Le samedi 14 Février.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin.


	18. Chapitre 18

_Pour me faire pardonner de la looooongue attente entre les chapitre 16 et 17, voilà mon petit cadeau bonus : LE CHAPITRE 18! _  
><em>Le chapitre de la Saint Valentin! Le chapitre de l'Amûûûr!<em>  
><em>Un chapitre qu'il me tardait vraiment d'écrire! C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :)<em>

_Je voulais également remercier le ou la guest pour son adorable review du chapitre 17, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir :) merci à tous pour votre soutient et vos encouragements ^^ _

* * *

><p>Le samedi 14 février, dans l'un des dortoirs des filles de Poufsouffle, plantée devant une armoire grande ouverte, une jeune fille de quinze ans aux long cheveux brun bouclant de manière anarchique semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion. Autour d'elle, éparpillés sur le sol, une douzaines de vêtements trainaient en boule. L'heure sur la petite pendule posée sur une table de nuit proche indiquait huit heures quarante huit. Il fallait qu'elle se décide, le départ pour Pré-au-Lard était prévu pour dans une heure, et il fallait encore qu'elle se lave les cheveux, tâche ardue prenant en général entre quinze et vingt minutes. Son cœur palpitait, elle commençait à sentir monter un stress incontrôlable en elle. Sur sa droit, un froissement de tissus se fit entendre, suivit d'un léger couinement, indiquant que sa camarade de chambre commençait à se réveiller. Toujours perdue dans ses pensée, hésitant encore entre cette jupe rouge, ce haut peut-être un peu trop décolleté, cette robe bleu nuit ou un jean et un pull chaud, Amy n'accorda pas un regard à Laura quand celle-ci ouvrit lentement ses rideaux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Du moins jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne se mette à crier.<p>

"C'est pas vrai, Lia, tu n'es toujours pas prête?!" S'exclama la métisse en constatant le pyjama qui portait encore son amie sur elle. "Tu attends quoi, le déluge?"

Amy, se tournant vers elle, lui lança un regard où se mêlait le désespoir et la panique.

"J'ai rien à me mettre!" Finit-elle par dire, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Laura, soudain totalement éveillée, et prenant conscience de l'état de détresse totale de son amie, se leva et s'approcha d'elle avant que cette dernière ne se mette à pleurer. Elle l'aida à ramasser tous les vêtements jonchant le sol et les étala sur son lit afin de pouvoir mieux les observer. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle colla son choix dans les bras d'Amy avant de la pousser vers la salle de bain, la sommant de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas recevoir son pied d'irlandaise dans ses fesses galloises. Comprenant la subtilité du message, la brune s'enferma dans la cabine de douche et s'activa à se laver corps et cheveux le plus rapidement possible, avant de se sécher et d'enfiler la tenue que son amie lui avait préparé.

_**…**_

Amy jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre, alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers menant au hall de l'école. Dix heures moins le quart. Finalement, elle n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de prendre son petit déjeuné avant de partir. A moitié essoufflée, elle essayait de refermer les boutons de son manteau alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas vif vers la grand porte. Une troupe d'élèves de tous âges, excepté les premières et deuxièmes années, attendaient dans le patio en discutant. Se frayant un chemin, la Poufsouffle essaya tant bien que mal de chercher Sirius des yeux parmi la foule.

Soudain, des mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, la plongeant dans le noir. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix qui chuchotait à son oreille.

"Devine qui c'est...?"

"Oh, Je sais! Le Père Noël!" S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant d'excitation. "Vous êtes en retard, cette année!"

Le rire léger de Sirius résonna en elle alors que les lèvres du garçon se posaient à la base de sa nuque, y laissant un doux baiser. Amy, chatouillée, laissa échapper un gloussement avant de se retourner et de placer ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami qu'elle embrassa. Sirius, tout d'abord surpris de cet élan d'affection, l'enlaça finalement, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Après quelques secondes, Sirius se recula d'un pas afin de mieux observer la fille face à lui. Elle portait un grand manteau noir ainsi qu'une écharpe en laine de la même couleur (il reconnu l'écharpe qu'elle portant quand elle est arrivé à la soirée du nouvel an). Dépassant du manteau, il distingua les pans d'une robe bleu foncé sous laquelle elle avait enfilé un collant également noir, et ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottines noires légèrement compensées, donnant ainsi à ses jambes une courbe délicieusement féminine. Elle était maquillée simplement, mais son trait d'eye-liner et son far à paupière sombre mettait magnifiquement ses yeux en valeur, alors que ses cheveux aux pointes encore humides tombaient en cascade autour de ses épaules.

"Tu es... Superbe." Affirma Sirius en arborant un sourire charmeur.

Amy lui rendit son sourire avant de lui donner une petite tape sur le bras et lui dire d'arrêter de se moquer d'elle. Riant, et s'offusquant de son manque de confiance dans ses paroles, le Gryffondor se saisit de sa main et l'entraina avec lui vers la sortie du parc.

**_…_**

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux mains dans la mains le long des rues de la petite bourgade sorcière, Amy était aux anges. C'était sa toute première saint valentin en couple, et elle était ravie de la passer avec Sirius. Certes, leur relation n'était pas forcément tous les jours faciles. Entre Potter qui essayait parfois de s'incruster pour demander des conseils à la Poufsouffle sur la meilleure façon de gagner le cœur de Lily, les révision pour les B.U.S.E. et les prises de tête intérieures d'Amy à chaque geste que Sirius pouvait avoir pour elle, la jeune fille trouvait cette relation bien éprouvante. Alors aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'en profiter pleinement.

Amy avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Sortir avec Sirius Black était déjà, en soi, un fait assez irréel, alors se promener en pleine rue, sa main dans la sienne, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Même, il fut une époque où elle ne l'aurait jamais voulu. Si, en première ou deuxième année, on lui avait dit que trois ou quatre ans plus tard elle serait avec lui, elle aurait sans doute vomi son petit déjeuné. Il n'était à ses yeux, en ce temps là, qu'un crétin prétentieux toujours fourré avec son copain tout aussi crétin et prétentieux que lui. Un crétin issus d'une famille de sang-purs aux idées arrêtés sur les personnes issus de familles moldues ou de sang-mêlé. Des gens comme elle... Elle le voyait comme un de ses fils à papa un peu rebelle qui, même s'il avait échappé à Serpentard, n'avait rien perdu de sa supposée parfaite supériorité sur le reste du monde. Il ne trainait essentiellement qu'avec Potter, son super pote sang-pur lui aussi, avec qui il s'amusait à taquiner Lily Evans, petite née moldue de leur classe. Amelia, en bonne amie, n'avait pas hésité à se ranger du côté de la rousse et à les détester tous les deux, sans n'avait jamais vraiment essayé d'apprendre à les connaître.

Jusqu'au jour où, un soir alors qu'ils finissaient leur dîner, une terrible dispute avait éclatée entre eux et un groupe de Serpentard. C'était vers la fin de leur deuxième année. De ce qu'elle s'en souvienne, un garçon qui devait être en sixième année portant une robe aux bordures vertes et argentée, s'en était pris à Remus Lupin, jeune deuxième année de Gryffondor, pour l'unique motif qu'il était passé devant lui sans baisser le regard et lui présenter ses hommages. Remus, tout timide qu'il était, avait tenté de s'excuser en bafouillant quand deux garçons de la même maison que lui s'était levés de concerts. L'un d'eux, les cheveux brun, épais et brillant, s'était instinctivement placé entre le bourreau et sa victime, tandis que le deuxième, brun lui aussi mais fort mal coiffé, avait fait reculer Remus avant de se positionner auprès de son amis. Le Serpentard avait rit. _"Alors comme ça, Sirius Black défend la veuve et l'orphelin, maintenant?"_ avait-il dit d'une voix enrouée. _"Si ta pauvre mère voyait ça..."_. Sirius avait alors sorti sa baguette en un éclair, aussitôt imité par Potter en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste de la main. _"Tu es du côté des sang-de-bourbes, maintenant?"_ Avait alors craché le Serpentard avec dégout et mépris. _"Peut importe leur sang, je n'aime juste pas que l'on s'attaque à mes amis."_ avait calmement répondu Sirius, sa baguette toujours pointée sur son adversaire. Puis, avant que tout ne dégénère, une septième année de Serpentard aux cheveux blond et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant s'interposa. Son camarade de Maison, furieux, l'avait alors accusé de protéger Sirius parce qu'il était son cousin. Plissant les yeux, froissant les narines, la jeune fille n'avait rien répondu et, sans adresser le moindre regards aux Gryffondor, avait reconduit le Serpentard à leur table sans mot dire. C'est à ce moment là qu'Amelia s'était dit que, peut-être au fond, elle l'avait mal jugé. Peut-être était-il différent. C'est ce jour là que son opinion de lui avait changé.

Il avaient passé toute la mâtiné à marcher, discutant de tout et de rien. Amy avait appris que son prénom, Sirius, venait d'une étoile. Une sorte de tradition dans sa famille. Il lui avait également avoué qu'en tant que grande famille de sang-pur, ils avaient à leur service une ribambelle d'elfes de maisons, dont le petit dernier qui était particulièrement apprécié de son petit frère Regulus. D'ailleurs, elle eu à ce moment la confirmation que le fameux Regulus Black, scolarisé un an après eux et appartenant à la maison Serpentard, était effectivement son frère cadet. Sirius lui avoua cependant qu'ils ne s'entendant pas très bien, et qu'autant lui était en opposition avec le reste de sa famille, autant Regulus y avait parfaitement sa place. Alors qu'il lui racontait tout ça, Amy perçu une certaine note de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle se dit alors que même s'il ne s'entendait pas avec eux, vivre dans un tel conflit devait malgré tout lui peser. Après tout, comment aurait-elle réagit si elle-même devait être confrontée à la même situation?

"Mais assez parlé de moi!" Claironna soudain Sirius en retrouvant son large sourire. "Toi, dans ta famille, c'est comment?"

"Euh, c'est... Normal, je dirais." Bafouilla Amy en cherchant ses mots. "J'habite au Pays de Galle avec mes parents. Les week-ends, on va souvent manger chez mes grands-parents paternel parce qu'ils n'habitent pas très loin. Quoi d'autre... J'ai deux chats. Rien d'autre à dire. Ah, et je suis fille unique, ça évite les disputes pour la télécommande!" Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

"La quoi?"

Amy se figea. Bien sûr, Sirius ne connaissait rien à la technologie moldue. Seulement, il ignorait également que la très grande majorité de sa famille l'était également. C'était un tout petit détail qu'elle avait soigneusement omis de lui préciser. Car, finalement, lui qui était issus d'une des plus ancienne famille de sorciers au sang pur, comment aurait-il réagit s'il avait su que sa petite amie était une sang-mêlé?

Elle avait eu beau essayer de se rassurer en se disant qu'il devait se moquer de ses origine, la simple idée qu'il puisse la repousser à cause de ça l'avait tout bonnement empêcher de lui avouer la vérité. Elle avait toujours pris soin de ne pas parler plus en profondeur d'elle ou de sa famille, évitant ainsi les questions délicates.

Le teint de la jeune fille vira au vert puis au blanc.

"La... Télécommande." Répéta-t-elle lentement, prise au piège.

"C'est quoi? Ça sert à quoi?" Demanda Sirius, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

"C'est... Pour changer les chaines de la télévision..." Hésita la jeune fille en attendant, fébrile, la réaction de son petit-ami.

"Tu as une télévision?!" S'étonna-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

Amy cala une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, ses yeux cherchant désespérément un endroit où se poser loin de ceux de Sirius.

"Hum... Oui, on en a une..." Avoua-t-elle finalement, la tête baissée.

"Ouah, la chance!" S'écria le Gryffondor. "Et c'est comment? C'est vrai que les gens bougent et parlent dedans alors qu'ils ne sont même pas là?"

Amy le dévisagea, décontenancée. Il n'avait pas l'air dégouté. Au contraire, il affichait un air ravi et enthousiaste. On aurait dit un enfant découvrant ses cadeau le matin de Noël. Totalement déstabilisée par sa réaction, Amy eu du mal à reprendre ses esprit et répondre à sa question.

"Euh, oui, c'est vrai. En fait, c'est des images retransmises par des ondes, je crois. Enfin, c'est ce que mon père m'a expliqué."

"Ton père s'y connait bien en objets moldus?" L'interrogea le jeune homme, désireux d'en savoir toujours plus sur le sujet.

La brune se mordit la lèvre. Le conversation dérivait bien trop à son goût. Admettre que sa famille possédait une télévision était une chose, avouer qu'elle avait été élevée dans un univers presque exclusivement moldu en était une autre. Elle se sentait piégée. Elle ne savait pas comment détourner la discussion, et encore moins comment répondre aux question de Sirius sans finir par lui dire les origines de ses parents. Elle n'en avait absolument pas honte, loin de là. Mais à cet instant précis, la peur de détruire son couple naissant à cause d'eux s'emparait peu à peu d'elle.

"Euh, et bien, je... Il..." Bégaya la jeune fille sans savoir quoi dire.

Sirius la dévisageait, le regard curieux et impatient. Amy plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y cherchant le courage si caractéristique des Gryffondor en espérant pouvoir en bénéficier ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et pouvoir être capable de lui dire la vérité. Elle prit une grand inspiration, et sans s'en rendre compte, serra la main de Sirius dans la sienne.

"Ses parents sont moldus. C'est pour ça." Finit-elle par lâcher dans un soupire.

Et elle pria. Intérieurement. Elle pria si fort qu'elle pensait que tous les dieux pouvant exister en ce monde devait l'entendre. Elle attendait, tremblante, la réaction de Sirius. Il s'imagina toutes sortes de scenarii dans sa tête. Elle le voyait lui lâcher brutalement la main, la repousser, lui reprocher de lui avoir cacher ça aussi longtemps. Elle fixa ses yeux bleu dans le regard gris d'orage de Sirius, dont le sourire s'élargissait.

"Il doit être sacrément calé en trucs moldu alors!" Répondit simplement le jeune homme en continuant leur marche.

"Euh, oui, assez..." Souffla Amy, qui n'en revenait pas du peu de réaction du garçon.

"Et vous avez d'autres choses moldues chez toi, à part la télésivion?"

"Télévision." Rectifia-t-elle.

"Oui, pardon. Télévision" Articula-t-il.

Amy se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé devoir un jour faire une liste des "objets moldus" de sa maison.

"Et bien... On a un lave-vaisselle... un lave-linge, aussi. On a un téléphone, c'est un appareil pour parler avec des gens qui sont loin. On a un tourne-disque dans le salon pour écouter de la musique, et j'ai un lecteur de cassette audio dans ma chambre. Et on a même un four à micro-onde!"

"Et ça sert à quoi?" Demanda Sirius, curieux.

"A faire chauffer des aliments plus vite qu'avec un four."

"Les moldus sont quand même drôlement inventifs!" S'exclama le Gryffondor, perplexe devant tant d'ingéniosité.

"Il faut bien compenser le manque de magie quelque part!" Railla Amy en retrouvant son sourire.

"Et tes parents préfèrent utiliser tous ces appareil plutôt que la magie, c'est que ça doit être efficace!"

Pendant quelques secondes, Amy garda le silence. Il avait bien réagit au fait que ses grands-parents étaient des moldus, mais serait-ce toujours le cas quand il apprendra que c'est aussi le cas de sa mère?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, inspirant un grand coup, la jeune fille se jeta à l'eau.

"En fait, c'est surtout pour ma mère. Étant donné qu'elle non plus, n'utilise pas la magie..."

Le regard de Sirius se tourna alors vers sa petite-amie. Elle le regardait avec appréhension, redoutant que cette dernière révélation ne soit celle de trop.

"Tu es la seule sorcière de ta famille?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui." Fit-elle doucement, résignée. "Avec mon père."

Le cœur de la brune frappait contre ses côtes. Elle sentait de nouveau ses doigts refroidir, ne sachant vraiment s'il fallait mettre cela sur le compte de la nervosité ou du froid de l'hiver.

"C'est cool, tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre plein de truc, alors!" Lança Sirius en déposant ses lèvres sur le front d'Amy. "Bon, que dirais-tu, maintenant, d'aller se mettre au chaud, je commence à ne plus sentir mes orteils."

Amy resta interdite quelques minutes. Finalement, ça s'était nettement mieux passé que dans sa tête. Soulagée, elle lâcha un long soupir et se laissa entrainer vers la taverne des Trois Balais, heureuse de pouvoir enfin de mettre au chaud.

_**…**_

Après s'est réchauffés et avoir mangé, les deux tourtereaux repartir dans leur visite du village qu'ils connaissaient pourtant par cœur. Ils parlèrent, rirent, jouèrent dans la neige, s'embrassant à l'abri des regards. La journée parfaite. Amy se disait, alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras de Sirius, que cette journée restera sans doute gravée dans sa mémoire comme l'une des plus belle de sa vie.

Un bruit, près d'elle, la fit soudain sursauter, rompant brutalement le contact entre eux. Quelques mètres plus loin, à moitié caché derrière un buisson, un chien errant se grattant l'oreille. La jeune fille soupira avant de s'accroupir afin de se mettre au niveau de l'animal.

"Hey, coucou toi." Chuchota-t-elle à l'intention du canidé qui ne releva même pas un œil vers elle.

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les chiens." Fit remarquer Sirius en s'accroupissant à son tour.

"J'aime bien les animaux en général." Répondit-elle. "Même si j'ai une préférence pour les chats."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu en as un ici. Le petit rouquin qui saute partout."

"Très bonne description." Ricana Amy, les yeux toujours rivés sur le chien qui se léchait à présent la patte.

"Moi, je préfère les chien." Affirma le Gryffondor. "Ya pas plus fidèle."

"Bof, l'amour d'un chien, c'est facile à obtenir, il suffit de lui donner à manger. Alors que l'amour d'un chat, il faut le mériter pour l'avoir."

Sirius dévisagea Amy qui, un doux sourire au visage, observait toujours le chien. A ce moment, aucun des deux ne prit réellement conscience de la portée des paroles de la jeune fille, et à quel point cette simple phrase pourrait résumer leur relation toute entière.

_**…**_

Bien trop tôt à leur goût, le soleil se mit à décliner dans le ciel, et le temps de rentrer au château arriva. Avançant dans la neige, leurs mains toujours liées, Sirius et Amy profitaient des quelques minutes qu'il leur restait avant de se séparer. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'immense bâtisse qu'était Poudlard, la jeune fille sentait son estomac se nouer, et sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'avait pas envie que tout ça se finisse. Une fois de retour dans l'enceinte de l'école, elle se rappellerait du reste de sa vie, des cours, et des examens qui approchent. Pourtant, le temps d'une journée, c'était comme si tout ça n'avait plus existé. Sentant la fatigue monter un elle, elle se rapprocha du corps de son compagnon contre lequel elle se serra, cherchant une dernière fois sa chaleur. Esquissant un sourire, Sirius détacha sa main de la sienne et enveloppa ses épaules de son bras, la calant ainsi tout contre lui. Amy laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux muscles de son cou qui s'étirait douloureusement.

Puis, fatidiquement, ils finirent par arriver devant la porte du château. S'arrêtant devant, Sirius attira subitement Amy vers un coin plus en retrait. Stupéfaite, la jeune fille se laissa faire, et avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour poser la moindre question, les mains du brun se placèrent de part et d'autre de son visage et, s'approchant d'elle, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Surprise, Amy eut le souffle coupé devant l'ardeur soudaine qu'il mettait dans ce baiser. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les nombreux autres qu'ils avaient échangés au cours de la journée. Car, bien que tendre, celui-ci était empli d'une passion qu'il n'avait, jusque là, jamais vraiment exprimé avec elle. Il était langoureux, enjôleur, empli d'une chaleur presque torride.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Amy ferma ses yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put et, sans se contrôler, enlaça les épaules de Sirius, laissant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux mi long humidifiés par la neige. Instinctivement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, rapprochant ainsi son corps de celui du jeune homme qui émit un grognement satisfait alors qu'il sentait leurs vêtements se presser les uns contre les autres. Relâchant son visage, Sirius entoura le buste d'Amy de ses bras, la serrant contre lui, jouant du bout des doigts avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de la brusquer, sa langue vint caresser la sienne, l'invitant à entrer dans la danse. L'adolescente ne put contenir un petit geignement qui fit sourire le Gryffondor malgré lui, l'incitant à continuer dans sa démarche.

Leur échange dura ce qui semblait être à la fois une seconde et une éternité à Amy qui, les joues en feu, sentait peu à peu la pression des lèvres de Sirius s'amoindrir contre sa bouche. Doucement, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser ce lien fragile qui les unissait, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, toujours enlacés. Reprenant sa respiration, Amy ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Sirius qui la regardait avec un mélange d'envie et de tendresse. Elle connaissait ce regard. Son regard. Et par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce regard.

Lentement, sans gestes brusques, les doigts de Sirius écartèrent une mèche du visage de sa petite-amie, dévoilant ainsi ses yeux d'un bleu-vert profond. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

"Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Amy."


	19. Chapitre 19

_Je me suis surpassée! Pour vous! J'ai essayé de reprendre un rythme plus soutenu d'écriture, et finalement voilà le chapitre 19 :) Profitez-en bien, parce qu'allez savoir quand je vais écrire la suite! (Hahaha, j'aime mettre le stress.)_  
><em>Non, plus sérieusement, la boîte à idée à été relancée, surtout que je sais presque parfaitement quoi mettre pour le prochain chapitre ! Mais bon, ya du boulot.<em>

_Sinon, j'aurais aimé vous poser une petite questions, mes chouhcous : Comment, dans votre petite tête, prononcez-vous "Amy"? Car moi, je l'entends à l'anglaise, donc prononcé "Éïmy" ou "Émy" (mon dieu, c'est moche). Et je me suis rendue compte que prononcé à la française ("Ami", donc), ça donne parfois des truc bizarre ("Ami parla à son amie", chelou, non?). Bref, dans le doute, je voulais apporter cette petite précision ^^_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>Les quelques semaines qui suivirent cette journée, Amy eut le sentiment de les passer sur un épais nuage fait de coton et de barbe-à-papa. Et si les protections magiques entourant le château ne l'empêchaient pas d'utiliser des objets électroniques, elle aurait sans doute passé le plus clair de son temps avec son baladeur cassette vissé sur les oreilles, écoutant <em>Honney Honney<em> de ABBA en boucle. Rien, elle en était persuadée, ne pouvait gâcher le bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait envie de danser, de chanter, de tournoyer sur elle-même, un large sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. Et surtout, plus que tout, elle avait envie d'être avec Sirius. De sentir ses bras autour d'elle, d'entendre sa voix vibrer au creux de son oreille, de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était définitif : ce garçon lui avait fait perdre la tête. Elle avait cédé.

Cela faisait environ deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et jusque là, tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, Sirius s'était révélé être un petit-ami plutôt attentionné. Il avait la capacité de la faire rire en toutes circonstances et, surtout, il ne se montrait pas insistant auprès d'elle. Car malgré sa réputation de coureur de jupons invétéré, il ne s'était rien passé. Du moins, dans le sens sexuel de la chose. Jamais, pas une fois, il n'avait tenté de faire un pas vers son "jardin secret", et elle lui en était secrètement reconnaissante. Ce petit détail, qui en aurait fait enrager certaines, éveillait en elle un sentiment particulier. Celui d'être spéciale. Particulière. Différente des autres "filles de la listes", comme elle appelait les anciennes copines de Sirius. Avec elle, c'était autre chose. Elle n'était pas qu'un simple bout de viande avec lequel il avait juste envie de coucher.

Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute qui passait, Amy faisait de son mieux pour cacher l'état d'allégresse total qui l'habitait. Oui, elle était au comble du bonheur, mais cela n'était, à ses yeux, pas une raison suffisante pour étaler sa joie mielleuse et dégoulinante d'amour au visage de ses amies. Alors devant elles, et notamment devant Lily, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, parlant le moins possible de son couple (même si cela lui brûlait littéralement les lèvres) et restant le plus évasive possible quand le sujet venait à être évoqué dans la conversation.

De son côté, Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer les assauts presque incessant de Potter qui s'était mis en tête de faire d'elle sa petite-amie, au grand désespoir de la jeune rousse. Au moins une fois par jour, il venait la voir pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, ce qu'elle refusait systématiquement. Et le garçon ne manquait pas d'imagination pour trouver toutes sortes de moyens plus ou moins détournés de la croiser "par hasard" (alors qu'elle avait pris soin de choisir un chemin détourné pour rejoindre la salle de cours de potion) et lui poser la question.

"C'est pas vrai..." Soupira la Gryffondor en jetant un coup d'œil à l'angle du couloir où elle et Amy se trouvaient.

"Il est là?" Demanda la brune en se penchant derrière son amie pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

"Comment il fait?! On dirait qu'il sait toujours où je suis!" Ragea la rousse d'un ton bas, ne voulant pas être entendue.

"Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien!" Se défendit Amy en levant les mains.

"Bon, tant pis pour la bibliothèque", abdiqua Lily en soupirant, "on va essayer de trouver une salle de classe vide pour réviser."

Sans bruits, les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent et retournèrent au Grand Escalier. Le mardi après-midi, ayants toutes les deux quelques heures de libres, elles en profitaient toujours pour passer du temps ensemble afin de réviser et discuter par la même occasion. Car entre les B.U.S.E., Les cours, et les Maraudeurs, les Maraudeurs, se retrouver seules toutes les deux leur était parfois assez difficile. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elles finirent par tomber sur une petite salle vide et s'empressèrent de se glisser à l'intérieur. Installant leurs affaires sur l'un des bureaux dont la pièce était pourvue, Lily laissa échapper un long soupire.

"Ce mec me fatigue! Il me suit partout! Je ne suis jamais tranquille!"

"Ça, on peut dire qu'il est persévèrent..." Ajouta Amy en s'asseyant près de son amie.

"Ouais. Si par persévèrent tu veut dire ultra lourd." Pesta la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

Amy laissa échapper un rire en sortant son livre de Divination. Bon sang, le jour où elle avait décidé de prendre cette option, elle aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe. Cette matière était l'une des plus difficile et incertaine de tout son cursus scolaire. Bien sûr, au premier abord, apprendre à lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé ou dans une boule de cristal lui paraissait passionnant, mais ses illusions étaient vite retombées après seulement quelques semaines de cours théoriques des plus soporifiques. Non, ce qu'elle aimait vraiment dans la divination, c'était l'astrologie. Étudier le positionnement des étoiles et des planètes. Cela lui rappelait les cours d'astronomie. Et elle adorait littéralement l'astronomie. C'était sa matière préférée depuis sa première année. Elle aimait les étoiles, l'espace, l'univers. Elle y trouvait un côté attirant, envoutant, comme un appel du vide qui vous entraine.

Mais la divination, au final, c'était beaucoup de blabla pour peu de résultats. C'était des listes de "signes" à interpréter, à lire, à deviner. Amy avait pris pour habitude de comparer la lecture des feuilles de thé à la contemplation des formes dans les nuages. Jamais un amas de feuilles ne représentera clairement un soleil, un croissant de lune inversé ou une fleur fanée, pas plus qu'un nuage ne prendra la forme parfaite d'une tortue, d'une voiture ou d'un dragon crachant du feu. Tout était sujet à l'interprétation de chaque individu, rendant par conséquent la matière plus ou moins difficile en fonction de l'idée qu'a le professeur de ce qu'il fallait voir dans ces signes. Pourtant, malgré son scepticisme apparent, le Professeur Bartholomew, son professeur de divination, semblait convaincu que la jeune Poufsouffle était dotée de grandes capacités dans sa matière, même si elle-même n'en était pas tellement persuadée.

Lily, à son tour, sorti son livre d'arithmancie. Une après-midi à prédire l'avenir entre copines, génial!

"Et toi, de ton côté, ça se passe bien?" Demanda la rousse en tournant les pages de son ouvrage.

"Ça va, la divination n'est pas la matière où j'ai le plus de difficultés..."

"Mais non!" Se mit à rire Lily. "Je veux dire, avec Sirius!"

Amy leva les yeux de son parchemin.

"Oh." Souffla-t-elle."Oui, ça se passe bien. Normalement, on doit se voir ce week-end."

"C'est super! Je suis ravie pour toi!" S'enthousiasma la rousse. "Je dois t'avouer que depuis que vous êtes ensemble, je l'ai un peu moins sur le dos, ça me fait des vacances."

"Génial, maintenant tu me refiles les gosses dont tu ne veux plus?" Plaisanta Amy.

"Ne m'en veux pas, mais après presque cinq ans à devoir les gérer, une petite pause n'est pas de refus!" Répondit son amie sur le même ton.

"Par contre, ne me demande pas de canaliser le reste de l'équipe! Un seul Maraudeur, ça me suffit amplement!" S'indigna faussement la brune

"Zut, moi qui voulait te refourguer Potter dès que l'occasion se présenterait!" Lança Lily du tac-au-tac.

"Potter a beau être plutôt mignon, je n'en veux pas!" Ricana Amy. "Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille de moi, vu l'acharnement qu'il met à te courir après."

"Arrête, ça me rend suffisamment folle comme ça sans que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie." Frissonna la Gryffondor. "Peter, alors?"

"Pas tellement mon genre de garçon... Mais il a l'air sympa, dommage qu'il soit si effacé. Bon, par contre pour Remus, je ne dis pas..." Commença la brune avant d'être coupée brutalement.

"QUOI?! Remus te plait?!" S'exclama Lily, sous le choc.

"C'est un bien grand mot de dire qu'il me plait." Se défendit Amy. "Mais disons que Sirius mis à part, Remus est plutôt pas mal. Enfin, je veux dire..." Elle semblait chercher ses mots. "C'est un garçon gentil."

"Et mignon." Ajouta spontanément Lily.

"Modeste." Compléta Amy.

"Et ses cicatrices qui lui donnent un petit côté torturé." Dit Lily sur un ton évasif

"Tellement sexy." Finit Amy d'un air rêveur.

Après quelques secondes à se dévisager mutuellement, les deux amie explosèrent de rire de concert. Une fois leur crise calmée, elles se remirent au travail, relisant, notant, vérifiant quelques détails, calculant, se grattant la tête, se remémorant. Après plus d'une demi heure à revoir les diverses interprétations d'un rêve, de la taille d'une ligne de la main ou des formes de la brume d'une boule de cristal, Amy commençait à sentir un léger mal de crâne monter. Se massant légèrement les tempes, elle ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'elle put en espérant faire passer sa migraine naissante.

"Ça va?" S'inquiéta Lily en levant la tête de ses cours.

"Mal à la tête. Ça va passer." Répondit simplement Amy en ouvrant lentement les yeux, relâchant la pression de ses paupières sur ses globes oculaires.

Lily sourit gentiment à son amie avant de retourner à son énorme bouquin d'arithmancie. Une matière qui n'avait jamais attiré Amy. Faire de la divination était déjà compliqué, alors de la divination mixée avec des maths, non merci!

"Mais sinon, ça se passe comment, avec Sirius?" Demanda finalement la rousse sans autre détour.

Amy lui lança un regard perplexe. Il lui semblait avoir déjà répondu à cette question quelques quarante minutes plus tôt.

"Bah, ça se passe bien, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure..."

"Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est..." Commença la Gryffondor sans finir sa phrase, l'air embarrassée.

La brune l'observa quelques secondes, curieuse de savoir la suite. Lily, de son côté, semblait gênée et regardait un peu partout autour d'elle, cherchant une manière de formuler ses pensée.

"Concrètement, vous en êtes... où?" Finit-elle par dire, les joues légèrement empourprées.

Ce fit alors "tilt" dans la tête d'Amy, qui à son tour sentit ses pommettes chauffer.

"Oh." Siffla-t-elle, baissant les yeux vers ses doigts. "Euh, bah, en fait, nulle part vraiment."

Lily regarda sa camarade avec des yeux ronds. Elle connaissait Sirius, et savait pertinemment que les rumeurs à son sujet était on ne peut plus fondées. Elle ne pouvais pas croire qu'en quasi deux mois de relation, ils n'en étaient "nulle part". Bien qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentit immédiatement soulagée.

"Tu veux dire..." Essaya de formuler la rousse. "Que vous n'avez... Rien fait?"

"Rien." Confirma la Poufsouffle en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux brun autour de son index.

"Mais genre... Rien de rien?" Insista Lily.

"Bah, on s'embrasse pas mal. Mais à part ça... Non, rien de rien. Il n'a rien tenté." Affirma Amy, affichant une mine un peu déçue.

La née-moldue resta sans voix. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais connu Sirius rester abstinent plus de deux semaines avec une fille. Alors deux mois! Sans rien faire! Cela relevait presque du miracle.

"C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi." Lança soudain Amy, faisant sortir sa meilleure amie de ses pensées.

"C'est normal, t'es ma petite Amy chérie, personne n'a le droit de te toucher sans que je lui enfonce ma baguette dans l'œil." Répondit Lily en affichant un large sourire montrant toutes ses dents.

"Voilà qui est rassurant, mais rappelle moi de ne pas t'appeler le jour de ma lune de miel." Rit Amy, touchée par cette délicate attention.

Les deux amies, lassées par leurs révisions, restèrent ainsi à discuter pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le grincement lent et appuyé de la porte se fit entendre derrière elles. Se retournant, Lily se retint de pousser un juron. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un Potter ravi, suivit de près par un Sirius rieur, un Remus désolé et un Peter malicieux. Le visage d'Amy s'illumina et rougit en même temps quand elle vit apparaître le visage de son petit-ami, se remémorant la petite conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie.

Arrivant en trottinant, Sirius s'approcha de sa chère et tendre vers qui il se pencha avant de l'embrasser brièvement, suivit par les trois autres membres de son petit groupe. Lily ravala son soupire exaspéré et salua Remus, avec qui elle était devenu plus proche depuis que leur statut de préfets les faisait travailler régulièrement ensemble. Peter adressa aux filles un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire, que les adolescentes lui rendirent avec plaisir. Potter, lui, prit une chaise qu'il plaça automatiquement aux côtés de Lily.

"Alors les filles, on bosse?" Demanda Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil aux parchemins étalés sur la table.

"Comme tu le vois." Répondit Lily en lui adressant un sourire poli.

"Mais ça commençait un peu à me monter à la tête." Avoua Amy en lançant un regard fatigué à son copain.

"Heureusement qu'on est là, alors!" S'écria Potter, tel le sauveur de la situation. "Il faut savoir faire des pauses, ce serait tellement dommage de faire exploser vos jolies têtes par tout ce savoir!"

"Charmant, Potter..." Fit Lily en affichant une moue dégoûtée.

"Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez?" Demanda Peter en s'asseyant sur un bureau en face d'elles.

"Une petite heure, je pense." Répondit la Poufsouffle en regardant sa montre.

Remus, silencieux, observait la scène. On pouvait clairement distinguer trois groupes bien distincts. D'un côté, Sirius plaisantant et Amy qui lui lançait des regards amoureux. D'un autre, James tentant tant bien que mal de faire sourire une Lily boudeuse avec ses blagues de mauvais goût. Et enfin Peter, essayant de faire de son mieux pour s'intégrer. Ah, et il lui avait lui, en retrait, observant sans rien dire. Quatre groupes, donc.

Pourtant, il en aurait eu des choses à dire, ce cher Remus. Mais jamais il n'osait. La simple idée d'être en opposition avec ses amis faisait naître en lui un sentiment de peur incontrôlé. Car au final, il n'avait rien au monde de plus précieux que l'amitié des trois Maraudeurs, et il s'était juré de tout faire pour la préserver quoi qu'il arrive. Mais s'il en avait été capable, peut-être aurait-il fait remarquer à James que déranger sa "conquête" en pleines révisions n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la séduire. A Peter d'essayer de se détacher un peu de James et Sirius, et de pouvoir enfin exister par lui-même. A Sirius d'ouvrir enfin les yeux pour se rendre compte à quel point sa petite-amie était tombée folle de lui d'un point de vue purement sentimental. Et à lui-même d'apprendre à exprimer ses sentiments plutôt que tout garder pour lui. Seulement voilà, s'il n'appliquait pas ses propres conseils sur sa personne, comment pouvait-il espérer les faire comprendre à ses amis?

Alors il restait là, debout, écoutant les conversations, riant aux blagues, répondant aux questions tel le bon élève poli et discret qu'il était. Puis, remarquant l'air profondément agacé de sa collègue préfète, il suggéra aux garçons de laisser les jeunes filles à leur travail, non sans un petit regard rempli de reproches à James quand il l'entendit faire une énième demande à Evans pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Proche de l'exaspération, le lycanthrope secret se saisit du bras de son ami et le traina avec force vers la sortie, sauvant ainsi la jeune fille de la pénible (et pourtant si tentante) tâche de lui en coller une. Après un dernier baiser, Sirius quitta Amy qui ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière l'épaisse porte en bois.

"Merde Lily, je crois que je suis amoureuse..." Soupira la brune, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte.

_**…**_

Le mercredi soir, Amy se dépêcha de rejoindre la Grande Salle après un cours un peu trop prolongé de potion. Un élève de Serdaigle, avec qui ils partageaient le cours, avait malencontreusement renversé la totalité de son chaudron sur son bureau, faisant en partie fondre les ustensiles posés dessus. Le liquide bouillant avait ensuite continué sa course jusqu'à une petite boite de bois qui prit presque automatiquement feu au contact de la décoction fatale. Par malheur, cette boite contenait quelques spécimens d'une espèce très rare d'araignées qui ne se privèrent pas de s'échapper aux quatre coins du cachot. La fin du cours s'était alors transformée en chasse à l'araignée et avait, par conséquent, durée plus longtemps que prévu.

Affamées, épuisées, Amy Amanda et Laura déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle comme un troupeau d'hippogriffes dans un magasin de baguettes et se précipitèrent vers leur table. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle mettait dans son assiette, Amy attrapa tout ce qui se trouvait à sa protée et se mit à engloutir de grandes quantité de nourriture. Bon sang, ce que ça lui avait manqué! Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours (pourtant le repas du midi n'était pas si lointain que ça).

Rassasiée, elle allait s'attaquer au dessert quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à Sirius. Elle allait s'apprêter à sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque l'air embarrassé qu'affichait son visage. La jeune fille soudain peur.

"Sirius! Ça va?" Demanda-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

"Amy, je suis désolé..." Commença-t-il, faisant grossir la boule qui se formait dans l'estomac d'Amy. "Pour samedi, ça ne va pas être possible, finalement... Ça ne te dérange pas, si on reporte?"

La brune mit quelques secondes à intégrer l'information. Puis, revenant à elle, elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire compréhensif.

"Non, pas de problèmes, j'en profiterai pour réviser." Répondit-elle légèrement, rassurée.

Sirius esquissa à son tour un mince sourire, puis l'embrassa furtivement avant de retourner à la table des Gryffondor. Amy se tourna vers Laura, septique.

"Bizarre qu'il annule comme ça, non?" Demanda l'irlandaise en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

"Non, il doit juste avoir un empêchement. Peut-être quelque chose avec ses amis". Réfléchit la galloise.

"Ou peut-être qu'il a une retenue. Ça ne serait pas étonnant." Fit remarquer Amanda en se servant un éclair au café.

"Mais le plus bizarre", renchérit Laura, "c'est qu'il ne t'ait pas dit pourquoi il voulait déplacer votre rendez-vous..."

"Il a certainement une bonne raison de ne pas l'avoir fait." Répondit la brune en attrapant une banane. "Je lui demanderai quand je le verrai, il n'avait sans doute pas envie d'en parler en public..."

En allant se coucher, ce soir là, Amy tournait et retournait ses pensées dans tous les sens. Elle était certes déçue de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec Sirius ce week-end là, mais les remarques de ses amies la turlupinaient. Elle ferma les yeux, se convaincant qu'elle se faisait du mouron pour rien, et essaya de réchauffer ses pieds en les calant sous son chat endormi au pied de son lit.


	20. Chapitre 20

_Putain, vous allez tellement me détester..._

* * *

><p><em>Je crois que ce jour a été le pire de toute mon existence.<em>

_Pas tant en terme de gravité. Si je devais comparer, j'ai eu des jours bien plus noirs que celui là._

_Mais ce jour est spécial._

_Car il marqua le début de la lente et douloureuse descente aux enfers que va devenir ma vie._

_…_

Le week-end précédent le mois de mars, le temps restait maussade et pluvieux. Le saule cogneur commençait cependant progressivement à s'éveiller après une longue période de léthargie hivernale, et quelques oiseaux refaisaient leur apparition dans le ciel écossait qui se tenait au dessus du château de Poudlard. Ce week-end là, une jeune Poufsouffle aux boucles brunes squatta presque en permanence la grande bibliothèque de l'école, emplissant son jeune cerveau de cours théoriques de décence contre les forces du mal, de potions compliquées à réaliser et de sort de métamorphoses. Elles ne s'était octroyé que quelques rares pauses, principalement pour manger ou aller aux toilettes quand cela ne devenait que trop nécessaire. Extérieurement, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle élève studieuse de cinquième année, comme nombre de jeunes gens de son âge espérant obtenir de bonnes notes à leur B.U.S.E. à force de travail et de révision. Intérieurement, la jeune fille bouillait d'amertume. Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé sa fin de semaine. Et bien qu'elle lui ait assuré que cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son petit-ami d'avoir soudain annulé leur rendez-vous pour le remettre à plus tard. Et sans la moindre explication, par-dessus le marché! Celui là, si elle le croise dans les couloirs, elle s'était juré qu'il allait l'entendre.

Bougonne, Amy essaya de se concentrer sur son cours d'enchantement. Assise à côté d'elle, Lily notait, rayait, entourait sur un parchemin, pensive. De temps à autre, elle jetait de petits regards en biais à son amie, soucieuse. Amy n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelques jours, et cela inquiétait la Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas vraiment osé lui en parler, de peur de la braquer. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère de sa meilleure amie, qui pouvait avoir la fâcheuse manie de rapidement s'importer pour un peu qu'on aborde un sujet dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Et bien qu'elle se doutât que cela devait avoir un rapport avec un certain Sirius Black, la jeune préfète essaya de se convaincre que cela n'était, au final, pas ses affaires et que si Amy avait ressenti le besoin de lui en parler, elle l'aurait fait.

Amy poussa un soupire exaspéré en tournant sèchement les pages de son livre d'enchantement. Face à elle, Amanda et Laura discutait tout bas de leur cours d'Étude des Moldus, option qu'elles avaient toutes les deux choisi de prendre. Amy ne l'avait pas fait, car à ses yeux prendre un cours dont on sait presque déjà tout ne pouvait être qu'ennuyant. Et puis la moindre petite erreur de la part de son professeur l'aurait grandement agacé. Bon, cela lui aurait peut-être valu quelques points en plus dans sa moyenne, mais si c'était pour passer plusieurs heures dans un cours inintéressant, non merci. De leur côté, les deux autres Poufsouffle avaient décidé de ne pas s'appuyer sur leur amie pour obtenir de bonnes notes à ce cours (même si Laura avait souvent essayé, les veilles d'examen), et faisaient de leur mieux pour apprendre leurs leçon par elles-mêmes.

De l'autre côté de la table, le reste de la troupe Gryffondor révisait plus ou moins, en papotant. Jennifer ventait tout bas les mérites de son nouveau vernis à ongle à tenue illimitée et qui changeait de couleur selon l'humeur de la personne qui le porte, tandis que Victoria et Francesca buvaient ses paroles, se jurant d'aller en acheter trois flacons à leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Plusieurs fois, la bibliothécaire passa près de leur table, menaçant les jeunes filles de les mettre à la porte si elle ne cessaient pas leurs bavardages. Aussitôt, le silence retombait pendant une vingtaines de secondes, avant de reprendre sur le vendeur vraiment très mignon nouvellement engagé chez Zonko.

Ce samedi se passa donc sous le signe de calme et des révisions. Le dimanche, Amy s'autorisa une grasse mâtiné qu'elle considérait comme amplement méritée, jusqu'à ce que son chat décide qu'il avait faim en se mit à sauter partout dans la chambre, bousculant les réveilles et autres lampes de chevets sur les diverses tables de nuits que comptait la pièce. La jeune fille se leva en râlant, libéra le chat après lui avoir flanqué une poignée de croquettes dans sa gamelle et un coup de pied dans les fesses, et retourna se rouler en boule dans la chaleur douce et réconfortante de ses couvertures. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à environ onze heures, quand son estomac lui fit remarquer qu'il était vide et qu'il serait peut-être temps de le réapprovisionner. Amy se redressa, s'étira, bailla, passa une main dans ses cheveux apocalyptiques et finit par aller prendre une douche brûlante afin de se réveiller. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, avait envie de voir Sirius, n'avait pas envie de réviser, avait faim et aurait voulu pouvoir passer sa journée à loukoumer avec un bon livre et un paquet de cookies. Attachant ses cheveux histoire qu'ils ressemblent un minimum à quelque chose, elle finit par quitter son dortoir non sans jeter un dernier regard malheureux à son cher lit douillet et se dirigea d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la Grande Salle, la tête encore dans le pâté.

_**…**_

Suite à son long week-end de révisions intenses, la semaine se passa sans réel incident notable. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à jongler entre les cours, les repas, les révisions, et quelques rares moment passés avec Sirius. Le premier week-end de mars, il pleuvait. Amy passa alors les deux jours enfermés dans le château, alternant les séances de bibliothèque et les petits instants détentes qu'elle passait avec son lundi matin, pourtant,Amy tirait carrément une tronche de six pieds de long. Elle n'avait qu'à peine croisé Sirius la veille et n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Le lundi après-midi, après un bon repas et un cours de sortilège soldé par une bonne note, elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Le mardi matin, alors que Sirius ne lui avait adressé un simple signe de la main au petit déjeuner, l'inquiétude commença à la gagner, et la mâtiné lui parut interminable. Le mardi après-midi, à peine son repas englouti, elle avait retrouvé Lily pour une nouvelle séance de travail à la bibliothèque.

"Je le trouve un peu... Bizarre, en ce moment..."

Lily, son oreille proche de la bouche d'Amy, écoutait cette dernière chuchoter. Elles s'étaient volontairement installées au fond de la pièce pour pouvoir discuter sans trop se faire prendre par la bibliothécaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'bizarre'?" demanda la rousse en baissant d'un ton, couvrant le son de sa voix par le froissement des pages de son livre.

"Je sais pas, il est... plus distant qu'avant." Expliqua la brune, plaçant judicieusement une large mèche de ses cheveux devant son visage, cachant ainsi les mouvements de ses lèvres. "On s'est à peine vu ce week-end."

Lily se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour rassurer son amie. Elle avait effectivement remarqué que depuis quelques jours, Sirius semblait ne plus être aussi proche de la Poufsouffle qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il ne se dépêchait plus à la sortie des cours pour être sûr de la croiser au détour d'un couloir, elle ne l'entendait plus raconter ses plans de sortie qu'il organisait pour leurs week-end ensemble. Et même si elle avait trouvé ça plutôt étrange, elle avait préféré ne pas inquiéter Amy plus que ça, après tout peut-être avait-il d'autres préoccupations qui l'empêchait de la voir comme ils le faisaient avant. Dans un soucis de discrétion, Lily avait préféré s'abstenir de toute question.

"Déjà qu'il avait annulé notre sortie de la semaine dernière..." Soupira Amy en baissant les yeux vers la table, observant les rainures du bois.

"Il t'avais expliqué pourquoi, finalement?" Interrogea la Gryffondor.

"Il m'a parlé d'un devoir à finir avec Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew..."

Lily ne dit rien. Elle réfléchit. Quel devoir avaient-ils dû rendre récemment, qui soit suffisamment compliqué pour que les deux meilleurs éléments de leur promotion soit obligés de travailler ensemble pendant tout un week-end pour le terminer? Elle avait beau chercher, il ne lui semblait pas avoir eu un tel travail à faire. La jeune fille préféra garder le silence, faisant mine de lire son parchemin de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose, ces derniers jours?" Demanda Lily, essayant de prendre un air détaché.

"Pas que je sache..." Se mit à réfléchir Amy. "Après la Saint Valentin, on a continué à se voir régulièrement, jusqu'à la semaine dernière."

Amy s'arrêta. Quelque chose lui vint soudain en tête. Une idée effrayante, qui se mit à germer dans son esprit. Une idée qui lui donna soudain la nausée, qui fit s'emballer son cœur, qui lui provoqua un frisson d'angoisse. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, tendis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre? Fébrile, l'adolescente attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Lily eu un petit sursaut au contact de la main froide de la Poufsouffle.

"Tu crois que ça pourrait être à cause de..." Commença Amy sans pour autant arriver à la fin de sa phrase.

La rousse la dévisagea, redoutant ce qu'allait dire son amie. Elle la connaissait, et connaissait sa tendance à s'imaginer des choses et à stresser pour un oui ou pour un non.

"Enfin, je veux dire..." Bredouilla la brune en cherchant ses mots. "Que ça serait parce qu'on a... on a toujours rien fait?" Finit-elle par dire, tournant un regard apeuré vers son interlocutrice.

Lily hésita une seconde. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que Sirius était plutôt du genre "demandeur" en matière de sexe, mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez personnellement pour pouvoir dire si c'était vraiment là qu'était le problème. Après tout, il avait réussi à rester plusieurs moi avec Amy sans rien lui réclamer, montrant alors une certaine patience qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais développée.

"Je ne pense pas..." Essaya de la rassurer la née-moldue. "Si c'était le cas, il se serait juste montré plus... Comment dire ça..."

"Plus insistant?" Proposa Amy dans un souffle.

"Disons que si le problème vient de là, il vous suffit d'en parler ensemble pour trouver une solution."

"Mais... Et si je ne répondais pas à ses attentes?" S'inquiéta la brune.

"Comme je dis, il faut que vous en parliez." Insista Lily en serrant les doigts glacés de sa meilleure amie. "Les problèmes ne se résolvent pas tout seuls..." Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

Amy lui adressa un léger sourire. Lily lui donnait toujours de bons conseils, elle était un peu comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Sans elle, elle serait totalement perdue, et sans doute se laisserait-elle aller à ses paniques insensées et incessantes.

Elle était décidée. D'ici la fin de la semaine, elle irait parler avec Sirius. Elle devait mettre toute cette histoire au clair, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette tension soudaine. S'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, elle allait tout faire pour résoudre le problème. Leur couple pouvait traverser cette petite épreuve, elle en était sûre.

…

Le soir venu, Amy se mit à réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait aborder le délicat sujet avec Sirius. Déjà, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à le prendre à part à un moment où il serait seul, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Depuis quelques jours, ils ne se croisaient plus que de temps en temps entre les cours, et n'avaient que peu d'occasions de vraiment prendre du temps pour eux. Alors, pendant qu'elle mâchonnait un morceau de rosbeef bien juteux, elle monta un plan dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle la joue fine, et qu'elle attaque rapidement. Elle sauterait sur la moindre petite occasion de pouvoir coincer sa victime dans un coin sombre du château. Et s'il le fallait, elle irait jusqu'à le suivre aux toilettes! Mais il fallait qu'ils parlent. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'ils règles cette histoire. Et même si elle était atrocement terrifiée par l'idée de faire l'amour, elle se disait qu'il comprendrait si elle lui expliquait. Et tout s'arrangerait.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille mit son plan en action. Entre chaque cours, munie de l'emploi du temps des Gryffondor que Lily lui avait gracieusement fourni, elle calculait ses chances de pouvoir rencontrer Sirius "par hasard" au détour d'un couloir. Ils n'avaient que peu de cours en communs, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. En général, on collait plus souvent les Poufsouffle avec les Serdaigle. Amy n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de faire des cours communs si c'était pour toujours mettre les mêmes classes ensemble, mais le sujet n'était pas là. Non, pour le moment, elle courait à moitié pour pouvoir rejoindre le couloir du deuxième étage et pria pour tomber sur Sirius. Croisant les doigts, elle dévala les escalier depuis le cinquième étage où elle se trouvait. Elle avait moins de trois minutes pour descendre trois étages, trouver Sirius, lui parler, et remonter au troisième pour arriver à l'heure à son cours de Défense. Challenge accepté.

Malheureusement pour elle, cette tentative fut soldée par un lourd échec : se prenant les pieds dans le pan de sa robe, elle avait glissé sur les dernière marches de l'escalier entre les quatrième et troisième étage, s'étalant de tout long sur les dalles de pierres froides qui couvraient le sol. Elle entendit vaguement quelques élèves pouffer devant sa chute qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait été mémorable. Se relevant, elle regarda sa montre et constata, horrifiée, qu'il lui restait pas moins de vingt secondes pour atteindre sa salle de classe. Ruminant, elle prit la direction du couloir du troisième étage en courant, et parvint à se faufiler in-extremis dans la file d'étudiants de sa classes qui entraient cours.

Amy reporta son plan d'action à l'après-midi. Engloutissant distraitement son repas, elle étudiait l'emploi du temps de Lily et jeta son dévolu sur leur deuxième heure de cours,où les Gryffondor avaient potion. Elle, de son côté, pourrait s'arranger pour passer près des cachots en allant à son cours de Divination. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche à la sortie de son cours d'enchantement et qu'elle dévale presque tous les étages du château en un temps record. Mais si elle préparait bien son coup, elle était persuadée de pouvoir le faire!

Seulement voilà, il y eu un léger détail qu'elle n'avait pas prévu : l'entêtement du Professeur Flitwick à ce que TOUT LE MONDE dans la classe réussisse parfaitement leur nouveau sort d'animation des objets à mécanique simple. Amy, faisant danser devant elle sa petite marionnette de bois, trépignait d'impatience. La cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner la fin du cours et il restait encore une quinzaine d'élèves qui avaient des difficultés. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers sa montre. La cloche se mit à retentir, le Professeur arrêta les quelques pressés dans leur élan et verrouilla la porte de la classe en un mouvement de baguette. Car selon lui, il fallait être solidaire, et attendre les petits camarades retardataires. Amy lâcha un soupir las, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part d'Amanda qui tentait d'encourager Laura, la métisse ayant quelques soucis avec sa poupée de chiffon qui refusait de bouger malgré ses nombreux essais infructueux.

Au diner, Amy était déprimée. Sa motivation du matin l'avait totalement quittée, et elle commençait à croire que croiser Sirius devait être prohiber par les dieux, vu l'acharnement qu'ils mettaient à faire échouer ses plans pourtant géniaux. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se décourage. Elle était persévérante, et ce n'était pas parce que la première journée de mise en place du plan Sirius n'avait pas été couronnée de succès qu'elle devait abandonner. Aussi le lendemain, elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et, après avoir rapidement mangé, se posta près des portes de la Grande Salle, attendant que Sirius finisse par sortir. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes à scruter chaque visage qui passait les lourdes portes, elle reconnu le groupe de Maraudeur. Sentant son cœur danser le tango dans sa poitrine, elle serra les point et fondit sur les quatre amis.

"Salut les garçons!" Lança-t-elle joyeusement en arrivant à leur niveau.

Les Gryffondor se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Lupin lui adressa un sourire bienveillant en la saluant, Pettigrew la gratifia d'un "bonjour" chaleureux, Potter lui fit un simple geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire et Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je vous pique Sirius deux minutes?" Finit-elle par demander en tortillant ses mains.

Elle vit Sirius échanger un regard avec ses amis, plus particulièrement avec Lupin, avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de la Poufsouffle. Elle lui prit la main, il sursauta au contact de ses doigts glacés. Elle l'entraina vers un petit couloir désert et s'arrêta en son milieu, se tournant vers son petit-ami.

"Ça va?" demanda-t-elle doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

"Ça va." Répondit simplement Sirius. "Et toi?"

"Oh, ça va, c'est juste que..." Elle marqua une pause, essayant de trouver une façon détournée d'amener le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder. "Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu m'évitais." Ricana-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Face à elle, Sirius était figé, droit comme un i, le visage impassible. A l'écoute des mots d'Amy, elle détourna les yeux et se mit subitement à fixer la moquette qui recouvrait les pans des murs du couloir. Le sang d'Amy se glaça. Elle sentit ses membres pris de tremblements. Un poids s'abattit dans son estomac, elle eut soudainement la nausée avait dit ça comme une blague, elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il...

"Tu... Tu m'évites vraiment?" Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, luttant contre la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Toujours aucune réponse. Sirius restait silencieux, serrant les poings, évitant son regard. Amy se mit à avoir peur. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau s'embrumait, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à penser normalement.

"P-pourquoi?" Bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux la brûler à la montée des larmes. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? Dis-le moi!"

"Rien..." Murmura Sirius, toujours sans la regarder. "T'as rien fait de mal."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors?" S'emballa la jeune fille en sentant une larme perler et glisser de son œil.

"Je... Ne peux juste plus continuer comme ça. Je suis désolé."

Amy se tétanisa. Quoi? Comment? Pourquoi? Que se passait-il? Pourquoi cela se passait-il? Qu'avait-elle dit, qu'avait-elle fait? Où s'était-elle trompée? L'esprit d'Amy était vide, blanc. Comme un amas de fumée que l'on dissipe d'un simple coup de vent. Plus rien n'existait. Pas même elle.

Puis, sans rien dire de plus, Sirius Black tourna les talons et laissa là sa nouvelle ex petite-amie qui s'effondra à genoux sur le sol.


	21. Chapitre 21

_Un chapitre un peu court (ce qui explique que j'ai mis tout juste une après-midi pour l'écrire), oui, mais un chapitre plein de mystères!_  
><em>J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) (oh, ça rime! J'suis une poète, vazy t'as vu!)<em>  
><em>Bisous les loulous!<em>

* * *

><p>Lily sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard paniqué. Le souffle court, elle se précipita vers un couloir désert un peu plus loin. Là, assise par terre dos contre le mur, le jambes repliés sur la poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses bras entourant ses genoux, Amy était parcourue de soubresauts. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Lily se mit à courir vers elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule.<p>

"Amy! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demanda la rousse dans un souffle, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. "Remus est venu me chercher, il a dit que toi et Sirius avez parlé et qu'en revenant, il faisait une drôle de tête... "

Amy fut prise d'un sanglot, ce qui inquiéta d'avantage son amie. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état? Elle eu soudain peur. Et s'il l'avait forcé à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Si c'était ça, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Lentement, voulant calmer ses pleurs, la Gryffondor fit glisser son bras le long des épaules d'Amy dans une volonté de la réconforter. Elle attendait, fébrile, une réponse.

"… tté..."

"Quoi?" Demanda Lily en rapprochant son visage de sa meilleure amie. "Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu..."

"Il... Il m'a quitté..." Parvint finalement à articuler la brune avant de se jeter dans les bras de Lily.

De stupeur, La rousse bascula et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol en pierre, Amy pendue à son cou secouée par une crise de larme. Analysant l'information, Lily entoura son amie de ses bras et la serra contre elle du plus fort qu'elle le put, alors qu'elle sentait ses larmes humidifier ses joues.

_**…**_

Lily avait conseillé à Amy d'aller se reposer, puis était aller voir Amanda et Laura pour leur exposer la situation, leur demandant d'expliquer l'absence de leur amie aux professeur qu'elles auraient l'après-midi. Laura ne s'était pas privé d'un commentaire incendiaire à l'encontre de Sirius, tendis qu'Amanda promit à la Gryffondor d'aller voir Amy avant de retourner en cours. Lily les remercia, et se jura de dire deux mots à celui qui venait de briser le cœur de son amie.

Le soir venu, Lily descendit de son dortoir après une bonne douche relaxante, et traversa sa salle commune aux mur rouges et dorés. Il était l'heure pour elle de commencer sa ronde en tant que préfète dans les couloirs du septième et sixième étage. Elle serait bientôt rejoint par Remus et avait la ferme intention de lui demander des explication quant au comportement de son ami.

Alors qu'elle arrivait en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoir, elle entendit sur sa droite une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Oubliant subitement sa ronde, elle fit volte-face et se précipita vers un groupe de garçon de son âge.

Remarquant l'arrivé de la rousse en furie, James Potter flanqua un coup de coude dans les côte de son meilleur ami et se passa ensuite une main dans la tignasse qui lui servait de cheveux en affichant un sourire charmeur.

"Tiens, salut Evans!" Lança Joyeusement Potter, qui était depuis longtemps habitué aux sautes d'humeur de sa camarade de classe. "Je savais que je te manquais!"

"Potter, LA FERME!" S'écria Lily, perdant soudainement patience. "TOI!" Hurla-t-elle alors en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Sirius Black.

James jeta un regard outré à Sirius qui, lui, semblait se tendre.

"Comment ça, lui?!" S'exclama Potter en passant ses yeux entre Lily et Sirius.

Il fut interrompu de concert par le regard assassin de la jeune fille et par un signe de Lupin lui signifiant d'abandonner. La rousse, rouge de colère, se tourna de nouveau vers l'héritier des Black.

"Je peux savoir ce qui tourne pas rond, chez toi?" Lâcha Lily, littéralement hors d'elle.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Evans." Répondit calmement Sirius en faisant mine de se curer les ongles.

"Fait pas l'innocent, Black. T'as intérêt à t'expliquer rapidement si tu ne veux pas te recevoir ma main dans la gueule!"

Autour d'eux, le silence s'était fait. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Lily. La gentille préfète que tout le monde aimait bien et qui aimait bien tout le monde s'était alors transformée en dragon. Un dragon sacrément énervé, qui plus est!

"Oh, et que devrais-je t'expliquer, au juste?" Interrogea le garçon, en riant jaune.

"Au hasard, les raisons qui t'ont poussés à larguer ma meilleure amie sans explications?" Rétorqua la rousse en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas, Evans." Répondit sèchement Black dont le visage s'était subitement durci.

"A partir du moment où tu blesses les gens que j'aime, si, ça me regarde!" Explosa la préfète.

"Cette histoire ne te concerne pas." Dit-il simplement en croisant les bras.

"Très bien. Parfait! Puisque tu as décidé de continuer à te comporter comme un odieux connard, libre à toi Black, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à mes amis!"

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Sirius et Lily se laissait des éclairs avec les yeux, tandis que Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew ne semblaient plus savoir où se mettre. Folle de rage, Lily refoula son envie de sauter à la gorge de Black et fit demi-tour avant de sortir de la salle commune en claquant le portait. Exaspéré, lâchant un soupir, Sirius prit rageusement la direction de son dortoir dont il claqua également la porte, laissant les trois autres Maraudeurs à leur malaise.

**_…_**

Lily dû faire d'incroyables efforts pour se retenir de donner des coups de pieds dans chaque armure qu'elle croisait sur le chemin de sa ronde. Elle était furieuse contre Black, mais surtout contre elle, elle s'en voulait de s'être ainsi emportée. Cela n'allait en rien arranger la situation, pire, elle l'avait sans doute faite empirer. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer alors que des larmes de rages montaient. Voulant se calmer, elle s'arrêta un instant, prit une grande inspiration et s'adossa contre un mur, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Au bout du couloir, elle entendit des pas précipité et releva la tête pour voir apparaître Remus Lupin qui courait dans sa direction.

"Ça va, Lily?"

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire. Il était le seul Maraudeur qu'elle avait autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom. En fait, il était le seul Maraudeur qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Elle n'avait rien contre Peter, il était plutôt gentil mais avait tendance à se laisser emporter dans les bêtises des deux derniers. Ceux qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter.

"Ça va." Soupira-t-elle. "Je suis désolée de m'être énervée, c'était stupide..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par s'en remettre." Tenta de la rassurer Remus en l'invitant à continuer leur ronde ensemble.

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans rien dire. Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait déjà fait l'erreur de s'en prendre directement à Black, que se passerait-il si elle demandait plus d'informations à Remus?

"Tu ne me poses pas de questions?" S'étonna Remus, brisant le silence.

Bon sang, ce garçon venait-il de lire dans ses pensées?

"Et bien..." Hésita Lily en plaçant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. "En fait, si. Tu sais ce qui lui est passé par la tête?"

"Pas vraiment, en fait..." Avoua Remus en baissant la tête, penaud. "Enfin... Peut-être, si."

Lily le dévisagea intensément. Elle avait du mal à le suivre.

"En fait, je crois que c'est un peu ma faute." Finit par dire Remus.

_**…**_

Les jours qui suivirent, Amy eut beaucoup de difficulté à suivre correctement ses cours. Elle semblait fatiguée, constamment à bout de nerfs, incapable de se concentrer plus de deux minutes. Bien que soutenues par ses amies, elle avait du mal à se relever de sa rupture soudaine avec Sirius. Chaque jour, il lui semblait entendre les murmures moqueurs de toutes les autres filles de l'école à son passage. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'idiote du village, celle sur qui tout le monde trouve amusant de jeter des tomates. Et même si là, les tomates n'étaient que des regards en coin lourds de sens, cela n'en faisait que plus mal.

Si elle l'avait pu, la jeune fille aurait volontiers passé le reste de sa vie enfermée dans son dortoir, cachée sous sa couette. Loin des gens, de leurs yeux, de leurs chuchotements incessants et de leurs rires à peine dissimulés. Elle avait perdu le goût à tout. Le goût de s'amuser, le goût de profiter d'un bon repas avec ses amies. Le goût de la vie. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, dormait peu et s'évertuait à noyer son chagrin dans de longues et intenses périodes de révisions. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé de ne plus penser : se replonger à corps perdu dans ses études. A chaque heure de libre, elle filait automatiquement à la bibliothèque et n'en sortait que pour retourner en cours, ou dormir.

Sa vie s'était transformée en une sortie de tourbillon infernal de douleur. Croiser Sirius dans un couloir devenait une véritable épreuve pour la Poufsouffle qui ne savait plus comment faire pour éviter son ex petit-ami. Son quotidien était devenu un enfer permanent.

Un matin d'avril, alors que le soleil faisait son retour dans le ciel grisonnant de ce début de printemps, Amanda et Laura faillir pousser un cri d'horreur en voyant leur amie les rejoindre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un semblait de petit déjeuner.

"La vache, Lia..." Fit Laura, à bout de souffle. "Faut que tu fasses quelque chose, là. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine."

La brune répondit d'un semble grognement et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc des Poufsouffle entre ses deux camarades. Elle avait le teint grisâtre, de larges cernes entourant ses yeux, et ses cheveux emmêlés étaient maladroitement attachés en une queue de cheval mal serrée. Sans doute ne les avait-elle pas coiffé depuis la veille et avait dormi ainsi.

"Laura a raison, tu sais." Enchaina doucement Amanda. "Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que tu te reprennes."

Amy ne répondit rien, remuant distraitement son porridge qu'elle ne mangerait sans doute pas. Ses yeux fatigués semblaient perdu dans la contemplation des détails de son gobelet en étain. Laura et Amanda échangèrent un regard navré quand la pièce fut envahie de hiboux et autres chouettes apportant le courrier aux élèves. Amy ne leva même pas la tête vers les volatils, se concentrant sur sa cuillère. Amanda attrapa son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans son assiette et commença à le feuilleter. Laura, de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation à Amy qui semblait ne pas l'entendre.

Amanda parcourait les différentes pages du journal quand soudain, elle se figea. Lentement, le papier glissa de ses mains pour atterrir sur la table dans un bruit léger. Laura, jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, s'inquiéta en voyant le visage choqué de son amie.

"Ça va Dina?" Demanda-t-elle en passant une main derrière Amy pour atteindre le bras de la blonde.

Amanda, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, se tourna alors vers Amy, les yeux toujours baissés. Sentant le regard de sa camarade de classe, la brune tourna doucement la tête vers elle, la dévisageant de ses yeux vides de toute substance. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle remarqua une larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil d'Amanda.

"Amelia... Je..."

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot de plus qu'Amy avait aussitôt saisit le quotidien qu'elle plaça devant elle. La page ouverte était la rubrique nécrologique. Les mains de la jeune fille se serrèrent, son corps tout entier se tendit. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur deux noms, au milieu de la page. Le souffle d'Amy se coupa. Le monde autour d'elle sembla se figer. Elle relut au moins trois fois la ligne avant de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle essaya de se lever. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Tout était flou autour d'elle. La tête lui tournait. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Tout était noir.

_**…**_

"AMELIA!"

Le cri avait résonné dans toute la grande salle. Il fut immédiatement suivit d'un énorme bruit de chute. Lâchant sa fourchette, Lily leva des yeux apeuré vers la table de Poufsouffle, pour voir sa meilleure amie debout, pâle comme un linge, puis s'effondrer. Réagissant au quart de tour, la rousse se leva brusquement et se précipita à travers la pièce pour rejoindre la troupe qui s'était formée autour d'elle. Elle poussa tout le monde, dégageant ainsi un passage, et se laissa tomber à genoux aux côté d'Amanda et Laura.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demanda précipitamment Lily.

"J'en sais rien!" Sanglotait Laura en serrant la main de la brune. "On parlait, puis Dina a vu un truc, alors Lia a lu la Gazette, et elle s'est évanouie!"

Lily tourna des yeux plein d'incompréhension vers Amanda qui, les larmes aux yeux, attrapa d'un geste rapide la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle flanqua dans les mains de Lily. Stupéfaite, la rousse observa le journal. Soudain, elle comprit. Elle releva la tête vers Amanda. La blonde n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes qui coulaient à présent le long de ses joues.

Le professeur Chourave arriva à ce moment là. Elle ordonna aux préfets et préfets en chef de Poufsouffle de l'aider à porter Miss Matthew jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et invita les trois jeunes filles à les suivre.

_**…**_

"Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?" Demanda Peter de sa petite voix fluette. "Vous croyez qu'elle va bien?"

"Si elle allait bien, elle ne serait pas tombée dans les vapes..." Soupira James en suivant Evans des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle.

Sirius, lui, restait silencieux. Il était intimement convaincu que cette histoire allait lui retomber dessus. De toute façon, depuis presque un mois et demi, tout ce qui arrivait à Matthew était de sa faute, selon Evans. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-elle raison. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir avant de mordre dans un morceau de brioche tel un chien affamé.

"Je crois savoir..." Souffla Remus en tendant à ses amis un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les trois Maraudeurs se jetèrent d'un même mouvement vers le morceau de papier, leurs regards se posant à l'endroit précis où Remus avait posé son doigt.

Peter laissa échappé un petit couinement.

James prit une grande inspiration sous l'effet de la surprise.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, serrant les poings.

Au milieu des nombreux noms des victimes de Mangemorts inscrits dans la rubrique nécrologique du jour, ils purent lire ceux d'Abigail et Owen Matthew.


	22. Chapitre 22

_Pfiou, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le finir, celui là... Même soucis que pour le chapitre 17, blocage arrivé à la moitié. J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir à dire, c'est affreux. Vivement que je fasse avancer l'histoire, parce que j'ai encore plein de choses à raconter._  
><em>J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^ Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p>Quand Amy ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par une lumière vive qui la fit cligner les paupières. Sa vision était floue, elle entendait vaguement des voix parler près d'elle. Reprenant progressivement ses esprits, elle regarda autour d'elle et identifia l'endroit où elle se trouvait comme étant l'infirmerie. Non sans difficulté, elle tenta de se redresser, mais se sentit trop faible et finit par se laisser retomber sur le matelas ferme du lit sur lequel elle était. Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, et tourna la tête et reconnu Lily, ses longs cheveux roux encadrant son visage, ses yeux emplis d'une inquiétude profonde. Les doigts fins de la Gryffondor caressèrent les cheveux bouclés de son amie.<p>

"Amy." Murmura-t-elle doucement. "Comment tu te sens?"

"Pas super..." Confessa la brune en refermant les yeux.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Remplaçant Lily à son chevet, le professeur Chourave s'approcha de son élève.

"Miss Matthew, j'ai mis le professeur Dumbledore au courant. Il devrait contacter vos parents dans les plus brefs délais. D'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent, reposez-vous. Je vous dispense de vos prochains cours."

Amy la remercia silencieusement avant de prendre la potion que madame Pomfresh lui tendait. Elle avait un goût assez doux, un mélange d'épices et de miel qui la réconforta et calma un instant ses maux de tête. Quelque peu requinquée, la Poufsouffle se redressa sur son lit et observa la pièce. Assises sur le lit à coté du sien, Amanda et Laura semblaient avoir pleuré, car leurs yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés. Chacune à leur tour, elles se levèrent et enlacèrent leur amie, lui promettant de prendre soin de son chat en son absence, avant de quitter l'infirmerie à la demande de l'infirmière. Lily, cependant, demanda à pouvoir rester quelques minutes de plus, pour soutenir Amy. La magicomage accepta, lui suggérant cependant de ménager sa patiente.

Une fois seules dans la pièce, la rousse s'assit à côté d'Amy et l'entoura de ses bras. Amy se blottit contre elle puis, à bout de force, se laissa aller à pleurer. Elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui la serra un peu plus fort avant de verser des larmes à son tour.

"Lily... Ils..." Hoqueta Amy.

"Je sais..." Laissa échapper Lily dans un sanglot. "Je suis tellement désolée..."

_**…**_

Deux heures plus tard, William Matthew arriva dans cette école qu'il avait fréquenté il y a de cela fort longtemps. Environ vingt ans. Il avait souvent espéré pouvoir y retourner depuis la fin de ses études, mais jamais ils ne s'était imaginé que cela se passerait dans de telles circonstance. Il fut accueilli à l'entrée du parc par Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui le salua d'une grande tape dans le dos qui se voulait réconfortante, mais qui n'eut pour effet que de manquer de le faire tomber sous la force de l'imposant bonhomme. L'ancien Poufsouffle se pressa vers le château devant lequel l'attendaient les professeur Chourave et Dumbledore. Monsieur Matthew eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, mais le perdit rapidement. Il n'était pas tellement d'humeur à rire.

Le directeur de l'établissement et l'actuelle directrice de son ancienne maison le conduisirent vers le troisième étage, où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, l'homme âgé d'une petite quarantaine d'année pénétra dans la pièce, dans laquelle il trouva sa fille allongée sur un lit en position fœtale, les genoux replié contre sa poitrine, la tête plongé dans l'oreiller qu'elle enlaçait. Assise près d'elle, Lily Evans lui massait doucement le dos avec le plat de sa main. Voyant le père de son amie entrer, elle se pencha vers la masse de cheveux bouclés étalés sur les draps et lui chuchota quelque chose. Aussitôt, Amy se redressa et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

Après un court instant, le professeur Dumbledore leur annonça qu'ils les escorterait jusqu'à chez eux pour plus de sécurité. Le professeur Chourave ajouta qu'elle écrirait une excuse pour son absence à l'intention des autres professeurs. Monsieur Matthew leur en fut reconnaissant et, essuyant une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue, demanda à sa fille si elle était prête à partir. Amy hocha la tête en silence puis se tourna vers Lily qu'elle enlaça une dernière fois.

"N'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu en as besoin, je suis là pour ça." Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

"C'est promis." Murmura Amy d'une voix rauque.

Relâchant son amie, Lily se dirigea ensuite vers son père qu'elle enlaça à son tour. Monsieur Matthew, bien que surpris par ce geste, se laissa faire et serra la jeune fille.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous, Monsieur Matthew."

"C'est gentil de ta part, Lily. Amy a de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi." Répondit-il doucement en s'éloignant de l'adolescente.

_**…**_

Amy, son père et Dumbledore quittèrent Poudlard moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, et sortir de l'enceinte du château afin de pouvoir transplaner. Lorsque la jeune fille ressentit le sol sous ses pieds, elle fut prise d'une soudaine et vive nausée. Reconnaissant le salon de sa maison, elle se précipita vers la cuisine et se mit à vomir de la bile dans son évier. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se rinça la bouche et s'essuya d'un revers de manche avant de quitter la pièce.

A peine avait-elle pénétré dans le living room qu'elle vit sa mère se jeter littéralement sur elle et la serrer dans ses bras. Derrière elles, Albus Dumbledore et William Matthew se tenaient debout, face à face, apparemment plongé dans une intense discussion.

"Y avait-il eu des signes précurseur?" Demanda calmement Dumbledore d'une voix douce. "Avaient-ils l'impression d'être suivit, ces derniers temps?"

"Pas que l'ont sache, non..." Soupira Monsieur Matthew en s'asseyant sur une chaise, invitant son interlocuteur à faire de même. "La dernière fois qu'on les a vu, ils avait l'air d'aller bien..."

Amy enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Se détachant brusquement des bras maternels, elle se précipita hors du salon sans un regard vers les adultes présent et gravit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient vers l'étage. Retenant ses pleurs, elle déboula dans sa chambre avant d'en claquer la porte contre laquelle elle colla son dos avant d'exploser en sanglots. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la planche de bois sculpté et une fois assise par terre, enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou quelque heures, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps, Amy entendit le bruit d'un transplanage, signe que Dumbledore venait de quitter la maison. Tout devint alors silencieux. Puis les voix de ses parents s'élevèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée sans qu'elle ne comprenne les mots qu'ils employaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son père se mettre à pleurer. S'en fut trop pour elle. Instinctivement, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, les pressant contre son crâne, espérant devenir sourde. Puis, ne supportant plus ni les bruits, ni le silence, elle se leva d'un bon et attrapa son lecteur de cassette portable, dans lequel elle enfourna la première cassette audio sur laquelle elle mit la main, puis plaça les écouteur dans ses oreilles. Elle appuya sur le petit bouton play et monta le son à fond avant de se jeter sur son lit. Elle se laissa alors envahir par_ Custard Pie_ de Led Zeppelin et ferma les yeux, appuyant sur les écouteur, les enfonçant un peu plus, lui faisant presque mal, mais elle s'en fichait, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur la voix de Robert Plant et sur la guitare de Jimmy Page.

_**…**_

Amy fut réveillée par de petits coups frappés sur sa porte. Elle émergea difficilement. A côté d'elle, sur le lit, son baladeur cassette s'était arrêté et ses écouteur ne délivrant plus aucune musique étaient tombés de ses oreilles pendant son sommeil. Entendant la poignée de sa porte s'actionner, elle se retourna pour distinguer la silhouette de son père dans l'embrasure. Ce dernier entra et, refermant la porte derrière lui, s'approcha du lit de sa fille sur lequel il s'assit.

"Ma chérie..." Commença-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

La jeune fille se redressa et se blotti contre son père, les larmes remontant subitement au bord de ses yeux.

"Papa..." Murmura-t-elle avant de sangloter de nouveau.

Monsieur Matthew la serra brièvement contre lui avant de reculer lentement.

"Ma puce, est-ce qu'on t'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demanda-t-il alors.

L'adolescente fit non de la tête. Son père passa une main sur le visage juvénile de sa fille unique.

"Ils ont été attaqué. Hier soir, alors qu'ils revenaient d'un repas chez des amis."

"Mais pourquoi..." Gémit la jeune fille.

"Je ne sais pas, ma chérie... Peut-être étaient-ils juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment." Souffla-t-il sans de masquer sa peine.

Amy essaya sans succès de réprimer un sanglot en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

"C'est pas juste!" Marmonna-t-elle

"Je sais, bébé, mais on n'y peut rien..."

La jeune fille se jeta de nouveau contre son père, le serrant du plus fort qu'elle le put contre elle. Il répondit à son étreinte et l'entoura de ses bras, faisant glisser sa main le long de son dos dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant et réconfortant.

"Tes grands-parents t'aimaient, ma puce. Et ils étaient fiers de toi."

Amy éclata de nouveau en pleurs.

_**…**_

Une semaine et demi plus tard, Lily reçut une lettre de sa meilleure amie lui annonçant son retour. La Gryffondor fut partagée entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Amy, mais elle avait peur de l'état dans lequel elle serait. Elle attendit le samedi après-midi avec impatience, prête à venir l'accueillir dès l'entrée du château.

Effectivement, Amy arriva en compagnie du professeur Chourave aux environs de quatorze heures. Dès qu'elle la vit, Lily se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle semblait avoir repris quelque force (sans doute sa mère devait-elle la forcer à manger), mais gardait cependant une mauvaise mine. La Gryffondor lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant avant de l'accompagner vers une salle d'étude dans laquelle elle retrouvèrent Laura et Amanda qui se jetèrent dans les bras de leur amie. Laissant la rousse, les trois Poufsouffle prirent la direction de leur salle commune qui, à cette heure, était quasiment déserte. Amy s'avança d'un pas lent vers un fauteuil et s'y installa en lâchant un soupir. Elle était de retour. La vie allait reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Entendant un petit miaulement aigu derrière elle, Amy se retourna pour reconnaître son chat qui la regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de bonheur. Apparemment heureux de retrouver sa maîtresse, l'animal trottina jusqu'à elle et lui sauta sur les genoux en se mettant à ronronner. La jeune fille fut ravie de retrouver son P'tit Machin, qu'elle commençait déjà à câliner. Le félin ferma les yeux et se mit à donner de petits coups de tête sur la main de son humaine pour qu'elle continue à le gratter derrière les oreilles. Amy laissa échapper un léger ricanement. Elle souriait de nouveau. Faiblement, certes, mais c'était un début.

Ce soir là, après avoir dit un dernier bonne nuit à ses camarades de chambre, Amy se roula en boule sous ses couvertures. Les images de son séjour chez elle continuait de tourner dans sa tête. Elle avait longuement discuté avec ses parents, ce qui lui avait permis d'extérioriser un maximum ses émotions avant son retour à Poudlard. Et elle avait pris une décision. Elle avait décidé de ne plus se laisser aller. La perte de ses grands-parents l'avait profondément marqué, mais elle avait réussi à se convaincre que se morfondre ne changerait rien à sa situation. Elle devait se reprendre en main, et surtout aller de l'avant. Elle avait des examen à passer, et une vie à mener. Elle allait devoir se battre pour ça. Et elle se battrait.

_**…**_

Dans sa tête, Amy s'était monté une sorte de programme à tenir : un temps de révisions de minimum deux heures par jour, trois repas quotidiens à heure fixe et suffisamment de temps de sommeil pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile de se conformer au rythme qu'elle s'était elle-même imposé, mais cela lui semblait malgré tout nécessaire si elle voulait pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle ne savait toujours pas vraiment quelle voie choisir dans ses études futures et voulait être sûre de pouvoir se donner le plus de chances possibles.

Le professeur Chourave leur avait annoncé des entretiens individuels durant lesquels elles aiderait les élèves de cinquième année à se renseigner sur les différentes orientations possible après leur sortie de Poudlard. Amy était nerveuse à l'idée de cet entretient. Comment réagirait sa directrice de Maison en apprenant qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard? Elle avait vaguement pensé à Médicomage, mais son niveau en potion n'était sans doute pas suffisent, même si celui de botanique devait compenser. Elle était également plutôt doué en cours de soin des créatures magiques, mais n'était toujours pas sûre de vouloir se lancer dans une carrière auprès des animaux et créatures plus ou moins dangereuse. Elle aimait les cours d'enchantements mais ne voyait pas bien où cela pourrait la mener. Et même si elle adorait l'étude des runes, elle ne connaissait aucun débouché dans ce domaine. La pauvre jeune fille était de ce fait totalement perdue et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire de son avenir.

Amy poussa un long soupir et retourna à son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Elle avait rarement de bonnes notes dans cette matière et devait redoubler d'efforts pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir la moyenne. Elle essaya de se replongé dans la sombre époque des attaques de vampires mais avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Elle jeta un œil rapide au cadran de sa montre. Cela devait bien faire une heure et demi qu'elle était le nez enfoncé dans ses bouquins, et il lui restait environ une heure avant d'aller manger. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller à cette pensée. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon. Ignorant les bruits de son ventre, elle relut le dernier paragraphe qu'elle venait d'écrire et en corrigea les quelques fautes qu'elle repéra ça et là.

Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un éternuer dans la salle d'étude et resserra inconsciemment les pans de sa robe de sorcier autour d'elle. Le bruit autour d'elle ne la gênait pas, elle était au contraire de ces gens qui n'arrivent pas à se concentrer pleinement dans le silence total. Savoir que le monde continue de tourner autour de vous avait quelque chose de rassurant à ses yeux. La bibliothèque avait ses bruits de pages que l'on tourne, de plume qui grattent le papier et de parchemin que l'on chiffonne, accompagnés par un léger murmure de bavardages ponctué des appels au silence de Madame Pince. La salle d'étude possédait ce léger brouhaha de discussions mêlé aux sons caractéristiques des élèves qui travaillaient. Elle se sentait bien dans cette ambiance semi-studieuse.

Amy vit alors sur la chaise en face d'elle s'asseoir une fille de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts légèrement en amande. La Poufsouffle esquissa un sourire. Elle aimait quand Lily venait la rejoindre pour réviser, elle sentait moins le poids du travail. La Gryffondor, cependant, semblait contrariée.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?" Demanda Lily en déposant son sac sur la table.

"Depuis la fin de mon cours de divination." Répondit la brune en se retenant de bailler.

"Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause, non?" Lui Suggéra son amie.

Amy ne répondit rien et baissa de nouveau les yeux vers sa dissertation. Elle savait que Lily n'appréciait qu'à moitié le programme de révision qu'elle s'était donné, précisant que c'était en partie comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvé à faire un malaise en plein milieu du petit déjeuner. Et au fond, elle savait qu'elle avait raison, mais préférait garder ses sentiments pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une dispute avec sa meilleure amie en plus du reste.

"Amy, franchement, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de te donner autant de mal." Souffla Lily sans regarder son interlocutrice en face.

La concernée releva la tête et dévisagea celle qui lui faisait face.

"Comment ça?" Demanda-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

"Je veux juste dire que, jusque là, tu avais toujours eu de bonnes notes sans pour autant passer tout ton temps libre à réviser." Répondit simplement la rousse sans prendre la peine de cacher son mécontentement plus longtemps.

"Le niveau est différent." Rétorqua Amy qui commençait à être agacée par l'attitude de Lily.

"Tu devrais quand même penser à lever le pied de temps en temps."

"Pas si je veux avoir mes BUSE..."

"Bon sang, Amy, arrête un peu, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour réussir." Lâcha Lily en haussant légèrement le ton sur le coup de l'exaspération. "Avec tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé ces derniers temps, tu pourrais prendre le temps de te reposer plutôt que bûcher sans arrêt comme ça."

"C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu es parfaite."

Lily se figea, fixant son amie avec des yeux ronds. La brune semblait vouloir se cacher derrière ses cheveux et gardait les yeux rivés sur son parchemin d'histoire. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'était laissée emporter et en avait trop dit. Elle savait très bien comment tout cela allait finir si elle en disait plus, mais se rendait compte que c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle releva ses yeux bleu vers ceux interloqués de la Gryffondor.

"Tu es naturellement douée!" Finit par lancer Amy sans parvenir à contenir ses émotions. "Tu n'as pas besoin de réviser intensément pour avoir les meilleures notes, mais ce n'est pas mon cas! Mes notes, je les ai obtenu en travaillant! D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai toujours tenu à avoir un ou deux chapitres d'avance sur chaque matière? Parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai d'avoir le niveau! Je ne révise pas pour le plaisir, mais parce que je n'ai pas le choix!"

Les larmes aux yeux, Amy attrapa ses affaires, les fourra pêle-mêle dans son sac et quitta la pièce sans accorder d'importance aux regards que tous les élèves jetaient sur elle. Elle marcha d'un pas vif dans le couloir désert et, après quelques mètres, elle s'assit sur l'un des bancs en pierre qui longeaient le mur. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Ça y était. Elle avait craqué. Cinq années de travail acharné, à réviser assidument, parfois en douce, pour donner l'illusion qu'elle était une bonne élève. Elle entendit des pas précipités frapper contre le sol et se rapprocher d'elle. D'un geste rapide, elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et tourna la tête pour découvrir une Lily aux cheveux décoiffés et au regard paniqué. A peine vit-elle son amie aux yeux rougis qu'elle se précipita à ses côtés et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

"Excuse-moi!" Hoqueta Lily en plongeant son visage dans les boucles d'Amy. "Je suis désolée, je ne me rendais pas compte de tous les efforts que tu faisais!"

Amy, surprise, resta immobile une seconde avant d'entourer à son tour son amie de ses bras, la serrant contre elle.

"C'est rien..." Murmura Amy en retenant ses larmes. "C'est moi qui ai choisi de ne rien dire."

Lily se détacha lentement d'elle et remit ses cheveux en place.

"Si tu veux, je vais t'aider à réviser."

"Merci." Répondit simplement Amy, reconnaissante.

"Mais avant, je propose que l'on aille prendre un peu l'air!" Proposa la rousse en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre près d'elles.

"Vendu!" Abdiqua la brune qui avait besoin de lâcher un peu la tension.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent avant de se relever et de prendre ensemble la direction de la sortie du château.


	23. Chapitre 23

_Ouah, inspiratiooooon! Encore une fois je vous fait le coup du "deux chapitre en une soirée truc de ouf!", mais quand je me mets à écrire faut pas que je m'arrête sinon ça fait des pauses de deux semaines xD_  
><em>Et puis quand j'arrive à passer un petit "passage à vide", je suis tellement contente que les idées fusent.<em>  
><em>Enfin bon, je suppose que vous ne vous plaignez pas trop d'avoir de la suite... enfin j'espère. ^^' (top de la confiance en soi)<em>  
><em>Bref, enjoy! :D<em>

* * *

><p>Amy se tenait devant la porte, nerveuse, hésitant encore à frapper. Elle serra les poings, prit une longue et profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et, rassemblant tout le courage qu'elle possédait, donna trois petits coups contre l'épaisse planche de bois. Elle entendit vaguement une voix s'élever de derrière celle-ci, l'invitant à entrer. Relâchant tout l'air qu'elle venait d'accumuler dans ses poumons, la jeune fille se saisit de la poignée en étain et la tourna lentement. Elle entendit le son du loquet qui se déverrouille, et poussa doucement la porte, la faisant tourner sur ses gongs.<p>

Elle entra dans la pièce d'un pas peu assuré. Derrière un bureau de bois massif se trouvait le Professeur Chourave, qui semblait farfouiller dans un tas de papier. Elle releva la tête et accueilli Amy avec un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant.

"Ah! Miss Matthew. Installez-vous le temps que je retrouve votre fiche..."

Amy referma la porte derrière elle en prenant soin de ne pas la faire claquer et s'avança vers le fauteuil faisant face à son professeur. Elle sentait ses mains trembler et son cœur battre la chamade. Elle prit place sur le siège mis à sa disposition et attendit en silence que sa directrice de Maison se dépatouille de sa pile de feuilles en bazar étalée sur son bureau.

"La voilà!" S'exclama la femme quelque peu potelée en exhibant fièrement le papier tant recherché. "Donc, Miss, pour commencer, comment allez-vous?"

"Bien, merci professeur." Répondit Amy en essayant de masquer sa nervosité.

"Parfait, parfait." Sourit Chourave de son habituel air joyeux. "Bien, nous somme ici pour vous aider à vous renseigner sur votre orientation. Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous voudriez faire plus tard?"

"Et bien, pas vraiment, en réalité..." Avoua Amy en se tortillant nerveusement les cheveux.

"Ne vous en faites pas, peu de jeunes gens savent à quinze ans ce qu'il feront après leurs études à Poudlard, vous n'êtes pas un cas à part!"

Amy esquissa un petit sourire gêné. Cette femme semblait lire dans ses pensées, mais avait malgré tout réussi à la rassurer un peu sur ce point.

"Je vois ici", continua le professeur de botanique en consultant la fiche de son élève, "que vos meilleurs résultats sont en astronomie, sortilèges, études des runes, et divination."

Amy hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter à ce constats. Ces matières n'avait aucun point commun entre elle, difficile de trouver une profession avec de tels résultats.

"Vient ensuite la botanique, la métamorphose, les soins des créatures magiques,la défense contre les forces du mal et les potions. En revanche, vos notes en Histoire de la Magie ne sont pas fameuses..."

"J'ai un léger problèmes avec les dates..." Souffla Amy en guise d'excuse.

Le professeur Chourave lui sourit gentiment et se mis à fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle en sortit un petite liasse de prospectus colorés et les plaça devant Amy qui, dubitative, les observa.

"Au vues de vos notes, je vous ai sélectionnés quelques brochures sur des professions qui pourrait vous intéresser. J'ai notamment pensé à celle-ci." Elle lui tendit la brochure du milieu, sur laquelle une sorcière vêtue d'une robe blanc cassé tenait une plante dans une main, et un bocal en verre dans l'autre. "Ainsi qu'à celle-là."

Elle prit alors la feuille de droite sur laquelle était représenté l'ombre d'un centaure devant un ciel étoilé. Amy regarda les deux morceau de papier avec intérêt et curiosité. Sur le premier était écrit "Recherche en Médicomagie Élémentaire et Supérieure", tandis que le deuxième annonçait "Étude et Compréhension Approfondie des Astres". Les yeux d'Amy se mirent à briller.

"Bien entendu, ces flyers ne sont là que pour vous mettre sur la voie. Il ne tient qu'à vous de les suivre ou de choisir votre propre chemin."

Amy n'écoutait que d'une oreille, et commença à déplier la brochure sur les astres. C'était, apparemment, un institut qui permettait de découvrir les différentes formes de lectures et d'interprétations des astres selon les pays, époques voire race. Cet enseignement permettait, à long terme, de mener des carrières de professeur, ou de se spécialiser dans une branche spécifique et de devenir spécialiste, travaillant ainsi pour des organisations, des particuliers, voir même le ministère! Amy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle reposa le dépliant et s'attarda ensuite sur celui de recherche en médicomagie. Ce n'était pas une formation pour devenir médicomage à proprement parler (ces études là était bien plus longues et rigoureuses), mais plutôt sur la recherche des effets des plantes et potions sur le corps et les maladies.

Amy releva la tête vers son professeur qui la regardait à présent avec des yeux rieurs.

"Cette institut", commença Chourave en pointant de son doigt le papier d'étude en médicomagie, " vous permettrait d'utiliser vos compétences en sortilèges, botanique et potions. Cela dit, il faudra sans doute légèrement améliorer vos résultats dans cette dernière matière."

Amy opina du chef.

"Quant à celui-ci", continua-t-elle en désignant le deuxième prospectus, "mettrait en avant votre apparente passion pour l'astronomie et la divination, tout en ayant un lien avec l'étude des runes et les soins aux créatures magiques. Bien entendu, cela ne vous oblige en rien à vous limiter à ces deux choix, mais ce sont les professions qui me sont venu en premier à l'esprit à votre sujet."

La jeune fille resta sans voix, subjuguée par les feuilles colorées posées devant elle. Ils y en avait une sur une école de spécialisation en traduction de runes permettant de voyager aux quatre coins de la terre, une autre sur un institut de fabrication de médicaments pour animaux et créatures magiques, et même une sur un magasin de poupées et peluches fabriquées et enchantées à la main. L'adolescente ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

"Sur chacune des brochure, je vous ai noté à l'arrière les matières et les notes nécessaire que vous devriez obtenir lors de vos BUSE et de vos ASPIC, afin de vous faire une idée du travail que vous aurez à fournir et ainsi faciliter votre choix."

"Merci beaucoup, professeur!" Souffla Amy qui n'en revenait pas.

L'entretient dura encore quelques minutes, le temps que le professeur Chourave finisse d'expliquer quelques détails à son élève et que celle-ci lui promette d'étudier toutes les possibilités qu'elle lui proposait. Amy quitta le bureau environ un quart d'heure après y être entré, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement une fois la porte refermée. Finalement, cela ne s'était pas aussi mal passé qu'elle le pensait. Retrouvant le sourire, se sentant plus détendue, elle prit la direction de son cours de métamorphose d'un pas décidé.

_**…**_

Le soir venu, après avoir enfilé un pyjama en coton pourpre et blanc, Amy étala sur son lit les brochures que sa directrice de Maison lui avait donné avant de s'installer à son tour sur le matelas, assise en tailleur, le dos contre le mur, son oreiller dans les bras. Elle observa les dépliant un instant, avant de se pencher en avant, se retrouvant alors sur le ventre, l'oreiller à présent coincé entre la couverture et sa poitrine. Elle tendit le bras vers une première brochure et la lit attentivement. Elle fit ensuite pareil avec une deuxième, puis une troisième brochure. Pensive, elle se mit à faire deux tas : un pour les brochure "à étudier", et un pour les brochure "non merci". La troisième brochure tomba dans la pile des "non merci". Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer sa vie à fabriquer des poupées. La quatrième connu le même sort (car même si elle aimait l'étude des runes, elle ne se voyait pas parcourir le monde juste pour les traduire), tandis que la cinquième rejoignit les deux première dans la pile "à étudier".

Elle se retrouva donc avec trois brochures. Celle sur la recherche en médicomagie, celle sur l'étude des astres et celle sur les médicament pour animaux et créatures magiques. Elle les redéploya devant elle et les observa longuement, pendant que Laura et Amanda entrait dans le dortoir.

"C'est les papiers que Chourave t'a donné?" Demanda Laura sans réussir à se retenir de bailler.

"Ouaip." Répondit Amy sans quitter les prospectus des yeux.

"Ça a l'air intéressant." Remarqua Amanda en se penchant sur les brochures. "Tu as une déjà préférence?"

"Pas vraiment." Avoua Amy en soupirant. "J'aime beaucoup l'idée d'étudier les étoiles et la divination, mais je trouve les débouché trop peu nombreux et surtout trop incertains... Alors que pour les autres je suis quasiment sûre de trouver du travail presque tout de suite."

"Le principal, c'est de faire quelque chose que tu aimes, non?" Demanda Laura en retirant sa robe de sorcier aux bordures jaunes et noires.

"Oui mais si c'est pour rester chez mes parents jusqu'à trente ans parce que j'ai pas de boulot, bonjour l'ambiance!" Plaisanta Amy en se redressant.

Amanda laissa échapper un ricanement avant de détacher sa queue de cheval et de se masser le crâne. Amy prit soin de replier soigneusement les brochures et les ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle les consulterait de nouveau le lendemain, à tête reposée.

"Et vous, alors, vos entretiens?" Demanda Amy à ses amies. "Ça s'est passé comment?"

"Plutôt bien." Répondit Amanda en s'installant sur son lit pour retirer ses chaussures et chaussettes. "J'avais déjà dans l'idée de continuer dans l'étude des moldus et je vais sans doute essayer d'entrer au département de détournement des objets moldus, au ministère."

"C'est trop la classe!" S'écria Amy en regardant la blonde comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'Amanda aimait l'étude des moldus à ce point.

"Moi", continua Laura après avoir recraché le dentifrice qu'elle avait dans la bouche, "quand je lui ai dit que ma matière préférée était le soin aux créatures magiques, elle m'a sorti tout un tas de papiers comme les tiens avec des professions dans ce domaine, et je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui me plait : le dressage des chouettes, hiboux et autres oiseaux pour la poste!"

"Ça a l'air cool!" Réalisa Amy qui, soudain, se senti seule à ne pas savoir quoi faire après ses études.

Les trois amies discutèrent encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Helena Wolf, l'une des filles avec lesquelles elles partageaient leur dortoir, leur annonce qu'elle voulait dormir. Les cinq filles de la chambre se dirent bonne nuit et se couchèrent.

_…_

Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, Amy avait enfin finit par se décider. Elle allait se lancer dans la recherche en médicomagie! Bien que l'étude des astres lui parût très intéressante, elle avait finit par se dire que l'astrologie relevait pour elle plus d'une passion que vraiment une vocation de carrière. Et même si la confection de médicament pour animaux et créatures magiques devait être une carrière très riche, elle n'avait finalement pas hésité très longtemps et se rendit compte que la recherche était un domaine qui, au final, l'attirait beaucoup : découvrir le pouvoir d'une plante, étudier les effets d'un sortilège ou créer de nouvelles potions était quelque chose qu'elle aimait déjà faire au quotidien. Tout cela était comme un mystère qui n'attendait qu'à être découvert. Et elle aimait les mystères.

Mais pour atteindre cette carrière, il fallait qu'elle ait de très bons résultats à ses BUSE de botanique, sortilège et potion. Et si pour les deux premier le problème ne se posait pas vraiment, le cas des potions l'inquiétait. Elle n'avait que rarement des notes au dessus d'Acceptable, et là il lui faudrait au moins un Effort Exceptionnel pour pouvoir poursuivre cette matière en sixième et septième année. Amy supplia donc Lily de l'aider à s'améliorer en potion, ce que celle-ci accepta aussitôt.

_…_

Amy était tellement plongée dans ses révisions qu'elle ne voyait plus le monde tourner autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié. A part ses amies, elle ne parlait à presque personne, ne voyait plus personne, et ne s'intéressait plus à personne. Seul comptait pour elle ses cours et les résultats qu'elle devait obtenir à ses examens. Elle lisait, relisait et étudiait sans relâche, ne sortant presque plus de l'enceinte du château. Ses notes en potions étaient un peu remontée, ce qui lui avait valu un encouragement du professeur Slughorn pour ses BUSE et la poursuite de sa matière pour les ASPIC. Amy était ravie, heureuse de voir qu'à seulement quelques semaines des examens, elle avait réussi à s'améliorer.

Malgré tout, de temps à autre, il lui arrivait de croiser un visage qu'elle ne voulait voir sous aucun prétexte. Parfois, au détour d'un couloir, elle tombait sur Sirius Black et, tiraillée entre son envie de fuir le plus loin possible et celle de lui coller son livre de rune dans la tronche, elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et continuait sa route en fixant le sol, sa respiration bloquée, accélérant le pas. Elle détestait ces moments. Il suffisait que cela arrive une fois dans la journée pour que cette dernière soit gâchée. Lui revenait alors en mémoire ses regards, ses sourires, ses baisers... Tout ce qu'elle avait vainement tenté d'oublier en se concentrant son ses études et son avenir. Ces soirs-là, elle partait prendre une longue douche en priant que le bruit de l'eau ruisselante puisse couvrir ses pleurs. Devant tout le monde, elle jouait à la fille bien dans sa peau qui avait tourné la page. Intérieurement, elle avait juste envie de se jeter dans le lac en espérant que le calamar géant vienne la dévorer pour abréger ses souffrances.

Sirius Black. Elle détestait ce nom. Elle _LE_ détestait. Mais pas autant qu'elle se détestait elle-même. D'avoir répondu si facilement à ses avances, de ne pas lui avoir résisté, de s'être laissée entrainer.

D'être tombée amoureuse.

_**…**_

Un matin de juin, les réveils sonnèrent tôt dans les dortoirs des cinquièmes années du château, toutes maisons confondues. C'était ce jour là que commençait les premières épreuves des BUSE. Réveillée par le bruit strident du petit appareil, Amy tendit son bras à l'aveuglette vers sa table de nuit et tapota un peu partout dans l'espoir de retrouver l'objet du diable qui lui vrillait les tympan. Elle finit par poser sa main dessus et le désactiva avant de se rouler en boule au creux de son lit. Fichue matin, fichu réveil, fichu examens et fichue nuit trop courte. Elle laissa échapper un long bâillement et s'étira de tout son long alors qu'Amanda s'extirpait de son lit et allait secouer Laura qui ne semblait pas encline à se lever. Amy finit par se redresser sur son lit alors que Sophia Mac-Gregor, leur colocataire de chambre ouvrait déjà les rideau pour laisser entrer la lumière dans la pièce et réveiller les retardataire. Amy se plaqua une main sur les yeux quand un rayon de soleil vint l'éblouir.

Pendant que Helena partit prendre sa douche et que Sophia se brossait les dents, les filles s'habillèrent rapidement. Amanda attendit que Mac-Gregor finisse enfin de se maquiller pour atteindre à son tour le lavabo et se brosser les dents à son tour aux côtés de Laura. Amy, de son côté, se battait avec ses cheveux pour les relever et les attacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se fit un chignon d'où s'échappaient des mèches bouclées et indisciplinées. Elle se mit à rêver du jour où ses coiffures ressembleraient à quelque chose de convenable. Helena sorti de la douche et monopolisa le miroir afin de se maquiller et ainsi pouvoir être "présentable". Amy retint une moquerie dont Laura aurait été fière alors que celle-ci était occupée à enfiler sa robe et à placer un bandeau multicolore autour de sa tête, entourant ainsi sa multitude de longues tresses noires. Amanda se passa une brosse dans les cheveux et entrepris de les attacher derrière sa tête pendant qu'Amy tentait d'accéder au lavabo pour se préparer, forçant Helena à quitter la salle de bain.

C'était le même ballet tous les matins. Amy, Amanda et Laura avait pris pour habitude de se doucher le soir pour éviter de prendre trop de temps dans la salle de bain le matin, mais les deux "princesses" qu'étaient Helena et Sophia tenaient absolument à être propre et fraiche du matin, parce qu'on ne sait jamais sur qui l'on pouvait tomber dans la journée. Le mec de votre vie, par exemple.

Depuis quelques jours, Helena semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur LE gros poisson de l'école : Sirius Black. Elle avait annoncé ça à haute et intelligible voix, en plein milieu de la salle commune, après avoir minutieusement vérifié qu'Amy ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère, Matthew?" Avait-elle demandé de sa voix doucereuse et faussement inquiète.

"Fais-en ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mes affaires." Avait rétorqué Amy sans même la regarder, avant de monter prendre sa douche et de cacher une énième crise de larmes.

Helena n'arrêtait pas de parler de Black à Sophia qui, en bonne copine enthousiaste et stupide qu'elle était, n'hésitait pas à venter les mérites de son amie et de lui assurer qu'elle avait toutes ses chances, surtout si elle passait après "cette cruche de Matthew".

Amy eut régulièrement des envies de meurtres pendant cette période, qu'elle planifia avec Laura (elles avaient envisagé de les enfermer dans une pièce remplie de scroutts à pétard) avant d'être sagement ramenées à la raison par Amanda.

Mais ce matin là, personne ne parlait. La tension et le stress étaient à leur comble, et les gorges des élèves étaient trop nouées pour pouvoir emmètre le moindre son. Les cinq jeunes filles quittèrent le dortoir presque en même temps et se dirigèrent, résignées, vers la Grande Salle tel un troupeau de bêtes mené à l'abattoir.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, les élèves de cinquième année attendirent devant la Grande Salle que les tables d'examens soient placées. Tous semblaient extrêmement nerveux, à quelques exceptions près. Après quelques minutes de patience bien trop courtes à leurs yeux, les étudiants purent pénétrer dans leur salle d'examen. Les quatre grandes tables sur lesquelles ils venaient de manger avait disparues, laissant place à une bonne centaine de petits bureaux rangés en ligne. Les professeurs McGonnagal et Flitwick se tenaient devant l'estrade où se trouvait habituellement la table des professeur, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils invitèrent les élèves à entrer et à rechercher leur place.

Amy parcouru les rangées de bureaux en observant les petites étiquettes posées dessus. Elle indiquait des noms d'élèves qui semblaient avoir été placé au hasard dans la salle. Elle mit quelques minutes à trouver celui où son nom apparaissait et s'installa. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux un visage connu. Un peu plus loin, devant elle, se tenait Lily dont les cheveux roux était noués en une natte qui lui tombait dans le dos. Les deux jeunes filles se croisèrent du regard et s'adressèrent un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire encourageant.

Une fois tout le monde installé et le silence instauré, le professeur Flitwick fit s'envoler les copies d'examen vers eux d'un élégant mouvement de baguette. Les sujets se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur les bureaux. Amy observa la feuille qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

**MÉTAMORPHOSE**  
>BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE<p>

Amy inspira un grand coup.

_"C'est parti."_


	24. Chapitre 24

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH tant de retard je suis impardonnable!_  
><em>Grosse GROSSE panne sèche d'inspiration. J'ai l'impression d'avoir brodé tellement j'ai rien à dire... C'est horrible. Et pourtant il me tardait trooooop d'arriver à la fin de ce chapitre, j'avais la scène dans la tête depuis tellement longtemps! Bref, on va enfin passer cette période "creuse" et arriver à un passage de l'histoire un peu plus intéressant. Enfin je crois.<em>  
><em>Sinon, encore merci pour vos review, elles me boostent quand j'ai du mal à écrire :) Et voir mon nombre de follow et fav qui augmentent... C'est juste génial. Vous êtes tous géniaux. Merci merciiiiiii! J'vous kiffe.<em>

* * *

><p>Pendant plus de trois heures, le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Silence uniquement rompu par les bruits de plumes raclant sur le parchemin des élèves concentrés sur leur examen. Tous semblaient tendus, le visage baissé vers leur copie. Au milieu des nombreux bureaux installés pour l'occasion, Amy mâchouillait le bout de sa plume en relisant pour la énième fois la conclusion de son travail. Elle avait terminé depuis environ un quart d'heure et avait pris soin de tout relire, essayant d'ignorer le rayon de soleil qui traversait l'une des larges fenêtre de la salle pour venir se loger dans son œil gauche.<p>

"Veuillez poser vos plumes, c'est terminé." Résonna la voix du professeur McGonnagal contre les murs de la Grande Salle.

Un soudain brouhaha s'éleva parmi les élèves, mélange de soupires de soulagement et de jurons de panique. D'un mouvement de baguette, le professeur Flitwick fit s'envoler les copies qui virent se ranger d'elles-mêmes sur le bureau derrière lequel il était assis. Rangeant ses affaires, Amy se leva et chercha ses amies des yeux. Elle aperçu Lily de loin qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre en dehors de la salle. Amy acquiesça et suivit la file d'étudiants qui se pressait vers le hall du château.

_**…**_

"C'était affreux!" Hurla Laura en se laissant tomber à côté d'Amy.

Les filles s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le patio menant aux serres pour déjeuner. Un système de restauration rapide à base de sandwichs et muffins avait été mis en place par le personnel de l'école, leur évitant ainsi de changer la disposition de la Grande Salle entre chaque épreuve.

"Tu trouves? Moi je pense que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie..." Répondit la brune avant de mordre à pleine dents dans son sandwich au poulet.

Laura poussa un profond soupir avant de laisser lourdement retomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Amanda assise près d'elle.

"On a quoi cet après-midi?" Demanda Amy après avoir avalé sa bouchée de sandwich.

"L'épreuve écrite d'astronomie, il me semble." Lui répondit Amanda en sortant le planning des examens de son sac.

Amy jeta un coup d'œil au papier que tenait la blonde.

"C'est fou, on vient à peine de commencer que j'en ai déjà marre." Se plaignit Laura, enfournant un énorme muffin au chocolat dans sa bouche.

**_…_**

Amy, assise en tailleur sur son lit, étudiait le planning des BUSE depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ce dernier s'étalait sur deux semaines, durant lesquelles les épreuves étaient réparties chaque mâtinée et après-midi. Elle avait pris soin de rayer les options qu'elle ne passerait pas, mettant ainsi en évidence les quelques demi-journées de libre dont elle disposait. Et elle avait été ravie de constater que l'examen d'arithmancie se tenait le vendredi après-midi, avançant ainsi son week-end de quelques précieuses heures!

Le lendemain, elle avait les écrits de sortilèges et divination. Tout devrait bien se passer, elle avait toujours eut de bons résultats dans ces matières. Mercredi, ce sera ceux d'études des runes et potion, pour lequel elle avait ardemment révisé. Jeudi matin, elle était dispensée de l'examen d'étude des moluds, et avait l'écrit de défense contre les forces du mal l'après-midi. Enfin, elle n'aura qu'à passer l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie le vendredi matin. Et elle s'occuperait de la semaine suivante une fois le week-end arrivé.

La jeune fille s'étira en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Ces deux semaines n'allaient certainement pas être de tout repos, mais elle gardait confiance. Se stresser inutilement n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

Enfin, elle se disait ça maintenant. Mais une fois devant la salle à attendre d'entrer pour passer son examen, la question n'était plus la même : c'était panique à bord.

_**…**_

Les épreuves s'enchainèrent, laissant les pauvres cinquième années dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs pendant plusieurs jours. Heureusement pour Amy, le mercredi soir arriva enfin et la jeune fille lâcha un long soupire de contentement en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas d'examen le lendemain matin et pourrait profiter de sa mâtiner pour dormir! Elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié les grasses mâtinés que depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard.

Elle se tourna sur le ventre et attrapa au vol son chat qui tentait de fuir. L'animal émit un petit miaulement aigu avant de se retrouver enfoui dans les bras de sa maîtresse qui lui grattait à présent derrière les oreilles en l'embrassant sur le nez. Le félin, résigné, la regardait alors qu'elle lui parlait d'une petite voix mignarde, son nez touchant presque sa truffe rosée. P'tit Machin la renifla une seconde avant de sortir sa langue et de lécher le nez d'Amy qui gloussa de plaisir. La jeune fille caressa le dos de son chat une dernière fois avant de le relâcher et le laisser se libérer de son étreinte. Maladroitement, le chat se tortilla pour quitter ses bras et se mit à sautiller de lit en lit, heureux de sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement.

Le lendemain matin, Amy ouvrit un œil au départ de ses camarades de chambres, et se rendormit aussitôt jusqu'à neuf heures et demi. Reposée, sereine, elle s'étira avec bonheur avant de se lever, prendre une longue douche bien chaude. Elle traina dans la salle de bain, essayant toutes sortes de coiffures puis opta finalement pour une simple pince retenant l'avant de ses cheveux derrière elle, évitant ainsi de les avoir dans les yeux pendant l'épreuve de défense. Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme et alla s'installer dans la salle commune presque vide. Par la fenêtre, elle voyait des groupes d'élèves de tous âges profiter du beau temps pour réviser ou s'amuser. Les veinards.

Il était dix heures et demi quand elle commença à reprendre rapidement ses fiches pour ses prochains examen. D'abord celles de défense, bien sûr, puis celles d'histoires pour le lendemain. Elle relirai les autres pendant le week-end.

_**…**_

Le soleil brillait à travers les carreaux des fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves écrivaient frénétiquement sur leur parchemin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix annonce la fin de l'épreuve. Amy posa sa plume sur le bureau et s'étira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'allait donner sa copie, mais elle pensait pouvoir avoir la moyenne. De concert, les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la pièce en masse. Amy chercha ses amies des yeux, avec qui elle avait prévu d'aller se poser dans le parc après leur épreuve. Elle vit alors Amanda qui, de loin, lui faisait signe de la retrouver dehors, la foule les empêchant de se rejoindre. Amy acquiesça et, rassemblant ses affaires, mit son sac sur son épaule et suivit la file de gens se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Une fois dans le hall, elle se dégagea du reste du groupe et alla se placer près de la porte menant vers le parc du château, devant l'immense sablier aux couleurs bleu indiquant le score de la maison Serdaigle. Elle fut rejoint quelques instant plus tard par Amanda puis Jennifer qui les avait repérée. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir, la vessie d'Amy la rappela à l'ordre et la jeune fille, annonçant qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, se précipita vers les plus proches toilettes. Une fois ce besoin vital assouvi, elle s'avança dans un hall à présent désengorgé et prit la direction du parc. Déambulant parmi des élèves flânant dans l'herbe, elle finit par apercevoir le groupe de fille assise au bord du lac. Elle accéléra le pas. Il lui tardait de pouvoir s'allonger dans l'herbe et décompresser de cette semaine de stress.

A sa gauche, elle reconnu des voix. Essayant de se faire discrète, elle tourna les yeux vers le groupe de garçons qui, non loin d'elle, s'installait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle sentit un violent pincement au cœur quand elle vit le sourire radieux de Sirius, qui riait aux éclats avec Pettigrew et Lupin, pendant que Potter jetait de frénétiques coups d'œil en direction du groupe de fille un peu plus loin.

Amy se secoua la tête et avança un peu plus vite vers ses amies. Ce mec était le dernier des imbécile. Un abruti. Un salaud. Alors qu'elle avait été proche de la dépression par sa faute, lui riait et s'amusait comme si de rien n'était. Sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il avait provoqué chez elle.

Connard.

Amy, soudain maussade, laissa tomber son sac à terre une fois arrivée auprès de son groupe de copines, puis s'étala sur l'herbe.

"Les filles, je suis morte." Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Et dire que seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était de bonne humeur.

"T'inquiète ma belle, je te rejoins dans la mort!" S'écria Laura en riant avant de jeter sa tête sur la poitrine d'Amy pour s'en servir comme d'un oreiller.

"Arrêtez, c'était pas si difficile, si?" S'inquiéta Lily en s'allongeant à son tour près des deux filles.

"Vous avez mis quoi pour la question sur les loup-garous, vous?" Demanda Francesca.

"Ah non!" La coupa Victoria. "On avait dit qu'on en parlait pas!"

Amy sentit la main de Lily lui caresser les cheveux alors que le poids de la tête de Laura lui pesait sur les seins.

"Ça va, tu te gênes pas trop, non?" Lança la brune d'un ton sarcastique.

"Non, j'adore, c'est hyper confortable. Je comprends mieux les mecs, d'un coup."

"Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une aussi belle poitrine que toi, Amy!" Siffla Jennifer en baissant la tête vers son petit bonnet A.

"Du coup, laisse nous en profiter un peu!" Ajouta Laura en calant un peu plus sa tête.

"Non mais ça va oui?!" Se mit à rire Amy. "Si vous en voulez je vous en passe, hein!"

"On ne dit pas non!" Lui répondit Francesca.

Après cinq minutes de blagues plus ou moins graveleuses sur les seins d'Amy, les filles changèrent de sujet pour s'intéresser à leur vacances d'été. Chacune y allait de ses projets, de ses envies, et de leur volonté de pouvoir se voir pendant ces deux longs mois de séparation. Jennifer et Laura n'habitant pas très loin, elles prévirent de passer une semaine ensemble et de faire du shopping. Francesca, victoria et Amanda partaient toutes les trois pour la quasi-totalité des vacances avec leur famille. Amy et Laura, comme tous les ans, prévoyaient de se retrouver régulièrement.

Les filles avaient commencé à retirer leurs chaussures et chaussettes, laissant l'herbe épaisse leur caresser les doigts de pieds. Amy s'était redressée et était appuyée contre Lily, la tête de Laura posée sur ses cuisses ("c'est tout aussi confortable!" avait-elle dit). De temps en temps, Amanda regardait quelque part derrière elles, comme si elle surveillait quelque chose.

"Tout va bien, Amanda?" Demanda Victoria en remarquant le petit manège de la blonde.

Amanda détourna les yeux et ne répondit rien, apparemment gênée. Curieuse, Amy osa un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de réaliser que la direction vers laquelle son amie regardait était celle où se trouvait le groupe de Maraudeurs. Elle se tourna vivement vers son amie.

"Tu les surveilles, ou quoi?" L'interrogea la brune, soucieuse.

"Si on veut." Répondit Amanda en plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Potter n'arrête pas de regarder vers nous, je n'aime pas trop ça."

Lily lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

"Ce qu'il peut être collant." Râla la rousse en secouant la tête.

"Black aussi nous regarde." Fit remarquer Jennifer en regardant par-dessus les têtes de ses amies.

Amy manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers. Non content de lui pourrir déjà la vie en l'ignorant, il fallait qu'en plus il regarde vers elle. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

Double connard.

Soudain, Amanda et Jennifer relevèrent la tête en même temps vers les quatre garçons. Amy se retourna, et vit Sirius et Potter, suivit de près par Pettigrew, se lever et marcher d'un pas vif vers quelqu'un, en l'appelant. A côté d'elle, la Poufsouffle sentit Lily se tendre en voyant QUI ils allaient voir.

Severus Rogue.

Amy ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais Lily lui en avait souvent parlé. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance mais ne se voyait pas vraiment souvent, du fait de la rivalité entre leurs maisons. A ses yeux, Rogue semblait être un garçon plutôt timide mais froid. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle ne le connaissait qu'à travers les histoires que sa meilleure amie lui racontait.

Il était la cible préférée de Potter et Black. Était-ce à cause de l'amitié qui le liait à Lily, ou à cause de son physique d'apparence négligé qui les poussait à s'attaquer plus particulièrement à lui? Amy n'en avait aucune idée, et même si elle devait reconnaître que ses cheveux gras ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, elle ne savait pas si cela était un motif suffisent pour embêter quelqu'un. Apparemment, c'était le cas.

Lily commençait déjà à fulminer. S'attaquaient-ils à son ami pour attirer son attention, ou simplement pour passer leur nerfs sur leur victime favorite? Dans les deux cas, cela mettait la jeune rousse hors d'elle. Elle semblait prête à bondir sur ses pieds pour aller leur en coller une. Rapidement, elle s'empressa de remettre chaussettes et chaussures, imité aussitôt par les autres filles. Amy ne quittait pas les garçons des yeux, appréhendant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Jennifer, Victoria et Francesca, habituée, prenaient soin de regarder ailleurs. Laura passait son regard des garçons aux filles, essayant de tout voir en même temps. Amanda, elle, avait tourné son regard vers Remus Lupin qui, toujours assis sous son arbre, semblait plus intéressé par son livre que par les actions de ses amis. Peut-être n'y faisait-il plus attention, depuis le temps. Ou alors avait-il abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir les en empêcher.

Potter et Black arrivèrent alors face à Rogue. De là où elles étaient, aucune des filles ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais très vites les sorts remplacèrent les mots. Potter leva sa baguette et fit s'envoler Rogue qui se retrouva par terre sur le ventre. Lily avait l'air sur le point d'exploser, ses yeux d'un vert profond lançant des éclairs.

Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, Lily se leva brusquement et s'avança, folle de rage, vers les garçons. Amy se précipita à sa suite, restant tout de même à distance. Elle préférait se jeter dans un ravin plutôt que de s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de Sirius.

Lily, rouge de colère, se plaça entre Rogue et Potter qui, la baguette toujours levée, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et afficha un sourire des plus radieux en voyant la jeune fille arriver.

"Laisse le tranquille!" Cria Lily.

Rogue, derrière elle, crachait des bulles de savon.

"Evans! Quelle bonne surprise!" Répondit Potter comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

"Laisse. Le. Tranquille." Répéta Lily froidement, détachant et insistant sur chaque mot.

"Oh mais pour ça, il ne te suffit que d'une simple chose : Sort avec moi."

Le visage de la Gryffondor passa du rouge au vert. Elle serra les poings si fort qu'elle devait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa paume.

"Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même s'il ne restait plus que toi et le calamar géant sur terre."

"Tu as tord, il parait qu'il embrasse très mal."

Sirius laissa échapper un rire qui donna la nausée à Amy. Elle jeta un très bref coup d'œil vers lui. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser de cette situation. La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer. Elle se rendait compte qu'en réalité, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle avait cru le connaître. Le garçon avec qui elle était sorti n'était qu'une image qu'il lui avait donné.

Le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse n'existait pas.

Il n'était pas qu'un connard qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il n'était pas qu'un abrutit qui s'amusait à enfreindre les règles pour s'amuser. Il était aussi un garçon d'une cruauté malsaine qui s'amusait du malheur des autres. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle et ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt? Elle se sentait idiote, ridicule et surtout naïve d'avoir pu penser que ce garçon pour qui elle avait finit par avoir des sentiments était loin d'être l'être parfait que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir au moins une fois dans leur lit.

Sirius Black était cruel, manipulateur et arrogant.

Amy revint soudain à la réalité. Lily continuait à se disputer avec Potter. Quand alors, ce fut Rogue qui prit la parole. Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Amy resta figée, horrifiée. Lily semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, son teint devenu blanc comme un linge. Ses yeux vert s'embuèrent alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Rogue avait utilisé les mots les plus froids, les plus abjectes qu'Amy connaissait pour insulter la née-moldue.

"Très bien." Cracha Lily d'un ton sec. "Je ne t'aiderai plus".

Elle tremblait de colère. Amy était totalement désappointée et ne savait plus comment réagir. Comme au ralenti, Rogue se releva et s'éloigna. La jeune fille aux boucles brunes entendit vaguement la voix de Potter dire quelque chose, puis celle de Lily lui crier dessus. S'en suivit un échange des plus violents où les deux partis se disputèrent, chacun essayant de crier plus fort que l'autre.

"Je ne t'ai jamais traité de... DE ÇA!" Se mit à hurler Potter.

Lily était sur le point de pleurer. Quand enfin, les jambes d'Amy se remirent à lui répondre, cette dernière se précipita vers son amie et la prit par le bras, en faisant bien attention de ne surtout pas tourner les yeux vers les garçons.

"Viens, on s'en va..." Murmura la Poufsouffle en tirant la rousse vers le château.

Lily ne résista pas et toutes deux s'éloignèrent des lieux de la confrontation. Lily était secouée de tremblements, une larme de rage coulant le long de sa joue.


End file.
